How To Fall For Someone You Shouldn't
by ArtemisFAYZ012
Summary: AU Malec fic. Alec is a 15 year old boy, newly out to his family, lead singer in a band with early admission to high school and some seriously confused emotions thanks to a beautiful stranger he met one night in an alleyway. This strangers name? Magnus Bane. 26 years old, drives an epic car, the epitome of sex and amazing in every way. How will it all figure itself out?
1. How to meet your perfect match

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the one and only Cassie Clare. But the plot is all mine…**

 **A/N: So, here's the new one guys. Welcome to my latest fic, both awesome returning loyal readers of mine, and all you new folk out there who are just joining the ride :)**

 **Now, heads up, warning, or whatever, this fic has a huge AGE GAP between our boys. 11 years to be precise. Don't like? Don't read. Also, UNDERAGE ALEC, he's 15 at the beginning of this story. And for those of you who cba to do the maths, that makes Magnus 26. Again, don't like? Don't read. Also, there's no smut yet. But there will be so this is another M RATED FIC. Don't like? Don't read.**

 **So I think that's all you need to know. Oh, it's an AU FIC too, no shadow world, just average humans. Right, now that's all. So without further ado, let's do this guy's :)**

 **Enjoy…**

…

"Alec! Come back! Please!"

He ignored his sister's cries in preference of running from the house, leaving behind the physical manifestation of his worst nightmare. He gasped his breaths as his chest heaved and he threw himself out the front gate, spilling into the darkened streets of the spring night. He found it ironic, spring was a time for new life, rebirth, and second chances. Yet here he was, feeling like he was dying.

He doubled over as he slumped against the wall of an alleyway, breathing hard, gasping and sobbing wildly, crazy, animalistic groans of pain. It happened. He finally snapped and finally told them his secret. And what did they do? His mother did nothing. And his father screamed that he was not their son and told him to get out. And why? Because he was gay. Which is not a big deal. And he wasn't ashamed of himself, he only feared his parent's reaction, and from the evening's events, he was right to do so.

He dropped to his knees before leaning against the cold brick of the damp wall, tipping his head down, resting it in his hands as he shook with each breath, lost and alone as the spring moon shone down on the world, masking him in shadows and white light.

The air was quiet for some time. A light bustle of the occasional whispered conversation or the passing of a car, with its artificial yellow lights piercing his darkness. But then came a sound, a voice. A rough voice, like it had been worked to the bone, chipped away and only left with its imperfect, jagged edges.

"Why? What the fuck did I ever do to you? You know what, it doesn't even matter. I'm so done. I'm done with you. If you can't forgive this when you've done so much worse, then you're not worth it, Woolsey. Get out of my life!"

The voice of pained abandon ended its grand soliloquy with a strangled cry before he heard a deep rattling breath followed by the distinct sound of crushing metal against the rough bricks of the buildings.

Alec turned his head to the side just enough to see a dense patch of darkness striding angrily towards him up the alley, a hand dragging across the bricks, ripping what he assumed to be the persons phone across the jagged stone, shredding the metal to pieces. As the figure drew nearer, Alec could hear its gasped breaths, a very mirror of his own. He bit his lip and tucked his legs in more, trying to hide himself in the shadows and let the angry man pass without knowledge of his existence.

No such luck. The person stumbled on a rock and swore out loud, cursing with a sobbed growl and he kicked the stone out of the middle of the path. As he did so, the barest movement of Alecs arm must have caught his eye, because he stopped walking and looked intensely at the pool of shadows before walking towards him slowly. Alec gulped and bit his lip, his tears drying as the man bent down in front of him, sighing a little, sniffling, before whispering in that rough voice of his.

"Hey. Kid? I would ask if you're ok but you're sat in an alley at 10 at night and I'd hazard a guess that you've been crying. So asking if you're ok seems a bit stupid. So instead, I'll ask: What's up?"

Alec sighed and looked curiously at the outline of the man; his features were masked by the shadows, much like Alecs. Alec sighed and gulped, not knowing what to do or say. The guy sighed, a tired kind of sigh, like a lament of his woes.

Alec licked his lips nervously before pulling out his phone, turning on the little light and giving them a small burst of illumination, like their own personal spring time moon.

He placed it on his knee and had to stifle his gasp of surprise when the light bought the man's features into focus. He was beautiful. Tanned skin, like rich caramel, flawless complexion. His lips were full, a deep plum colour, inviting and curved into a small smile. His eyes shone the most brilliant shade of golden green, rimmed with black and gold liner. His hair fell messily, as though he had run his hands through it several times in annoyance. But it fell perfectly into his eyes. Alec was enthralled, entranced. This man was a god amongst men.

His breath hitched as he felt a light touch on his leg and vaguely wondered if the beautiful man was going to rape him. Part of him thought he might have let him, just because he was the most beautiful and carelessly hot man he had ever seen. But the soft glint in those wide eyes told him that he was safe. So he took a deep breath and spoke shakily, nerves pooling in his stomach, just like he used to get the first few times he played live gigs with his band.

"I... Ah, I... I can't. I- sorry. I just, I knew this would happen!"

He gasped and yelled, lashing out in fitful rage, kicking a crushed soda can across the walkway. The man watched him with sadness in his eyes and a light hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, listen. I don't know what's going on, but it's going to be ok. It'll work itself out, I promise."

Alec looked up at him slowly, his jaw set angrily.

"What? Like you and whoever the fuck Woolsey is?"

The man looked mildly taken aback, a glint of hardness iced over his emerald eyes before dissipating and he shook his head, laughing sombrely.

"No. Not like that. Me and Woolsey, we're done. That'll never be fixed. But you, you're young, you've still got a fighting chance."

It was Alecs turn to laugh now. Raising his head so they were staring into each other's eyes, he grinned savagely.

"Really? So it'll all be fine even though my father just threw me, a fifteen year old boy, out of the house because I came out to them tonight. I'm not ashamed of who I am. But he obviously is. Tell me, random stranger guy, how the fuck is that gonna work itself out?"

The guy was speechless for a second, just looking right at Alec with wide eyes and his lips slightly parted, the perfect invitation for a kiss. Though Alec ignored that urge in preference of grinning sarcastically.

"Yeah, your devil may care stuff might work for you. But not for me."

Alec sighed a laugh and leant his head backwards, the roughness of the wall catching on his dark hair as he closed his eyes. He heard the guy sigh and shuffle, like he was sitting down.

"Look, kid, coming out isn't easy. There are always going to be people who don't understand. Trust me. But it's good that you're not ashamed. As you shouldn't be. You're awesome for standing up for yourself, kid. And that's how I know you're going to be fine."

Alec sighed a laugh.

"Always the optimist then, I take it? Well, I'll let you know how it all pans out. In fact, if it's all ok, I'll give you a million dollars."

The man laughed in exasperation.

"It never fails to bemuse me, the ignorance of teenagers. That, and your stubborn belief that the world is against you. It's not."

Alec snorted.

"Right ok. So what? I bought this on myself? Because I'm a good kid. My brother is the troublemaker, I put out the fires he causes. So why does the universe or whatever make bad shit happen to good people?"

The man sighed deeply.

"That's a damn good question, kid. And one I'd very much like the answer to."

He sighed and leaned against the wall, sat beside Alec with his head also tipped back. In the silence, their breaths fell in sync and the moon shone down on their tired faces softly, just a glimmer of light.

Time passed. Neither of them knowing or caring how long. Then Alec sighed, clicking his tongue in awkwardness.

"My names Alec, by the way. Just thought you should know considering the heavy depths to our conversation. A name seemed needed."

The man chuckled deep in his chest. Alec noted with interest that the more the guy talked, his voice smoothed out. He guessed the rough tone had come from shouting and screaming at this Woolsey guy. Because his proper voice was like honey, soft and smooth, cascading over Alec like a pristine waterfall, gentle and fluid. An accent tainted his words, American mixed with something far more exotic. It was actually very sexy.

"Yes, I guess it wasn't your average conversation of a first meeting. But hey, why not right? Anyway, it's a pleasure to meet you, Alec. I'm Magnus."

He smiled and held out an elegant hand, long fingers, clad in rings of gold and silver, black and rainbows. Nails painted gold and a tattoo of what appeared to be a twisted rose curling up the side of his hand.

Alec smiled and shook his hand. In the light, his pale white skin was a stark contrast to the soft brown of Magnus', yet somehow, it was the perfect match. Their hands clasped together for a little longer than necessary, just holding gently in their handshake, revelling in the warmth of the contact.

Night had truly fallen, and with it, so had the temperature. Alec sighed and rolled his neck, stretching out his back as he flexed his legs and groaned, shivering a little as he moved.

"I should go. My friend Simon told me I always have their spare room if I ever needed it. His mum loves me, probably because I'm the only one polite enough to attempt to eat her home made meatloaf."

He said light-heartedly with a fond smile. The man chuckled again and stretched out his bright red skinny jean clad legs before pushing himself to his feet, Alec following suit. He realised then that Magnus was very tall, lean and thin. He also caught Magnus' look of shock when Alec stood and came to almost eye level.

Alec grinned.

"I got an early growth spurt. Most people think I'm older than 15 because of my height. It's helpful."

Magnus laughed.

"I bet it is." He said slyly with a glittery wink.

Alec was begging his libido to calm down as they walked out the alley together, laughing quietly as to not disturb the spring night.

It transpired that they were headed to the same bus stop, catching the same bus, and getting off within two stops of each other. Alec rode this line all the time to get to Simons and to band practice, but never once had he seen Magnus around. Though he internally vowed to keep a look out for him in the future.

Rain began to fall lightly as they waited together, watching the stars dance in the sky before Alec looked up curiously.

"Where are you from?" He blurted out bluntly.

Magnus looked a little taken aback but he smiled much to Alec's relief.

"All over the world. I was conceived in America, born in Indonesia, raised in England, studied at college in Italy, took a gap year in Peru before moving back to America."

Alec stared at him with wide eyes and raised eyebrows, watching the guy's smug smirk play on his lips. Alec laughed a little.

"Woah. That's impressive. I was conceived in America, born in America and raised in America. The furthest I've ever travelled is to Florida. But my ancestors go back to 1800's England."

Magnus grinned.

"Never left the states, huh? Well, you've got time for that. The world is amazing. But I guess home is where the heart is after all. And most of my friends and family are here."

Alec nodded.

"My whole life is here. But you're right. I'll get away one day. I want to hire a car, get a giant map of the world, close my eyes and point at anywhere on that map. And that's where I'll go."

Magnus smiled, laughing a little as the rain dripped off one of his black and red spikes and ran down his cheek. Alec fought the desire to lick it off, cursing his teenage hormones.

"Funny you should say that, pointing blindly at a map is how I chose Italy for college and Peru for my gap year."

Alec smiled widely, his blue eyes alight with a gleam of happiness amongst his burning out anguish.

"Really?"

Magnus nodded, and stuck out his hand to hail the bus as it rolled down the road towards them.

"Yeah. I'm not great at making decisions. So I let fate decide. And I wouldn't change it for the world. Some of my best memories were made in those places."

Alec sighed, envisioning a life like that. Taking risks and chances. Seizing opportunities. Spontaneity and wonder. Riding the road, touring the world with his band. That was his perfect ideal.

The bus pulled up and opened its doors as Alec went for his wallet. He then realised he didn't have it; he had left home in a bit of a rush. Magnus saw his embarrassed expression and grinned, taking out several coins.

"I got you covered, kid."

Alec smiled gratefully as Magnus bought their tickets and they walked to their seats, Alec buckling into Magnus as the bus lurched forwards. He cursed himself as Magnus grinned, letting Alec take the window seat. Magnus giggled at Alec expression and Alec threw a light punch at his arm. Magnus didn't stop laughing. Though soon enough, Alec joined in.

The rain continued to fall outside as they drove through the night, the bus lights flickering as they jumped over the speed bumps in the road. The city flew past, taking them closer to Brooklyn with each second. And though he wouldn't voice it, Alec felt the happiest he had in weeks. In the city, at night, with Magnus. A man he had just met. A man who was probably almost double his age. A man who managed to make him smile, laugh even, despite this night being the fated day of his parents rejection.

They fell into a comfortable silence side by side as the bus stopped to let more people on. Alec could feel the heat of Magnus' body pressed against his own, their arms resting between them. Magnus' hand was casually on his thigh, tapping a rhythm vaguely familiar to Alec. He licked his lips at the thought of those nimble fingers, of what they could do. He bit his lip and moaned a little under his breath, casually adjusting his jeans. What the hell was happening to him? _Get it together, Lightwood._ He internally scolded himself.

He sighed and then felt the distinct feeling that someone was watching him. He tensed a little before turning his head slightly. He looked at Magnus, who quickly looked away, out the opposite window, and renewed the tapping on thigh with added vigour. Alec blushed hard and turned away, staring out his window with confused pleasure. Had Magnus been looking at him? And, if it was just an innocent, accidental look, why did he look away so abruptly? Unless it wasn't just an innocent, accidental look.

Alec shook his head and sighed, blushing again and biting his lip. Beside him, Magnus' tapping became louder and faster. In a tune Alec knew well, though was surprised that Magnus knew it too. He smiled to himself as the tapping of the instrumental introduction neared the first verse and he bit his lip before taking a breath and singing quietly, staring hard out the window with a blush on his cheeks.

 _ **She's cold and she's cruel,**_

 _ **But she knows what she's doing.**_

 _ **She pushed me in the pool**_

 _ **At our last school reunion.**_

 _ **She laughs about my dreams,**_

 _ **But I dream about her laughter.**_

 _ **Strange as it seems**_

 _ **She's the one I'm after.**_

He sang under his breath, as Magnus stumbled over the beat in shock before recovering and playing the drums on his knees with a smile on his face. Alec took a deep breath and went in for the chorus, gasping as a smooth honey voice joined his own.

 _ **'Cause she's bittersweet,**_

 _ **She knocks me off of my feet,**_

 _ **And I can't help myself**_

 _ **I don't want anyone else.**_

 _ **She's a mystery,**_

 _ **She's too much for me,**_

 _ **But I keep coming back for more.**_

 _ **She's just the girl I'm looking for.**_

They laughed together as the chorus ended and the few people on the bus applauded. Magnus bowed his head with the tip of an imaginary hat and Alec blushed, smiling widely.

Magnus turned to him and grinned.

"You've got a really good voice, Alec. You should sing for a living. You could do it."

Alec smiled and nodded.

"That's the plan. I have a band."

Magnus' eyebrows rose and he smiled, ruffling Alec's hair playfully.

"Well it appears you've found your calling. Don't waste it."

Their eyes met and held in a strange little gaze that left Alec breathless and shaking. Magnus smiled a little before a glint of what Alec saw as guilt flashed in his eyes. The gaze broke awkwardly and Alec cleared his throat and realised that the bus was nearing his stop.

Gingerly, he reached out behind Magnus' neck to press the stop button. He froze for a second as he rested his arm behind Magnus, revelling in the feeling of him and wondering what would happen if he left his arm there and slowly wrapped it around Magnus' shoulders, holding him gently.

He snapped out of it as the bus slowed for his stop and he blushed, pulling his hand in as Magnus stood up to let him out of the seat. Before he walked away, he turned to Magnus, clinging to the bar so he didn't buckle as the bus moved.

"Uh, um, thank you, Magnus. For finding me and talking to me. You made me feel better."

He said awkwardly as Magnus slid back into his seat and smiled.

"You're welcome. It was a pleasure to meet you."

Alec nodded.

"Yeah, it was. And, um, I hope things work out for you, with or without Woolsey."

Magnus nodded and smiled ruefully, moving his hand out for a handshake. Alec accepted it gratefully and smiled.

"Yeah, maybe. And good luck with your family and stuff. You'll do ok, kid."

Alec smiled.

"Yeah. I hope so. Anyway, this is me. So, I'll be going now."

Magnus smiled.

"Sure. Ok. Well, see you around, Alec."

Alec nodded and released Magnus' hand regretfully.

"Yeah. See you, Magnus."

The bus lurched to a stop and the doors opened, inviting Alec back into the rain. He walked down the aisle and got to the doors, casting one last look back at the beautiful man. Their eyes met and Magnus gave him a heart-breaking smile as Alec stepped out the doors.

The rain had eased and the spring moon was high in the sky. He smiled to himself, feeling the ghost of Magnus' hand in his and blushing deeply. The bus drove past and he caught sight of Magnus in the seat Alec had sat in. He had his eyes closed and his head in his hands. He looked up with a sigh and ran a hand through his wet hair, just catching one last glimpse of Alec and smiling before the bus zoomed away towards Greenpoint Avenue.

With a sigh, Alec walked the street towards Simon's house, his mind on those green eyes and that sexy smile.

...

 **A/N: So? What do you think? Promising? Or crap? I appreciate any and all feedback, as always :) Let me know your feelings and give me any predictions you may have… I love hearing from you all :)**

 **Song used in the chapter:** _ **Just the Girl**_ **– By: The Click Five. (I do not own this song. *just in case of copyright stuff…)**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you stick around for the rest :)**

 **Love,**

 **Anna…XXXX**


	2. How to use chance to your advantage

**Disclaimer: not mine…**

 **A/N: Here it is guys, chapter 2 of god knows how many… I haven't finished writing yet :) I know some of you might think the age gap between them is weird. But I think it works for the story, but I know you guys love these boys in whatever situation we put them into on this website ;) Thank you all for the reviews and faves and follows! I love you all and they mean a lot. Anyway, I hope you like this one; just a heads up, it's quite long but that's good because it means more Malec! And who can say no to that? ;) So, moving swiftly on, enjoy, ladies and gentlemen… :)**

...

"Simon! Can you run to the store at some point today? We need more milk and bread and butter!"

Came the voice of Mrs Lewis, Simon's mom. Alec smiled as he climbed out the shower and walked back to his spare room.

"Get some more Skippy's too please, dearest Simon! Crunchy, not smooth!"

Alec shouted down to him with a laugh. He heard Simon grumble something about peanut butter being the foulest substance on earth before Rebecca, Simon's older sister, added to the list with a yell and a grin.

"Get more Ben and Jerrys too! Cookie dough or Phish food! Any really, just not the peanut butter cup one! And make sure you get big tubs, not small ones! Small tubs of ice cream should be illegal."

She giggled as they heard Simon growl in annoyance and she winked at him as they peeled off to their rooms.

Alec sighed as he pulled on a pair of Simon's jeans, which were black and just small enough to be skinny jeans on Alec when they were normal jeans on his friend.

As he shook his head to dry his hair, he closed his eyes and the images came back. The same ones that had plagued him all night. Bright golden green eyes, a small smile, caramel skin and messy black and red hair. A smooth voice, a light laugh. Everything about Magnus, even down to the way he smelled, of Sandalwood and burnt sugar. It was intoxicating. And Alec hadn't been able to shake it since their meeting two days ago.

Sighing longingly, he pulled a shirt on, black with the _Ring of Power_ on it with the words **'THAT'S WHAT I'M TOLKIEN ABOUT'**. He left the room and ran downstairs, saying a quick hello to Simon's cat, Yossarian, before stealing the last toaster pastry.

He walked into the living room and saw Simon sulking on the couch.

"What's up with you?"

He asked as he scoffed his breakfast. Simon huffed.

"I can't go to the store today. I'm meeting Izzy. We're going out, remember? To the carnival?"

Alec clicked his tongue awkwardly. They rarely spoke of the fact that Simon, Alec's best friend aside from Jace, and Izzy, Alecs baby sister, were dating. But sometimes it was inevitable.

"Ok. Simon. I'll make you a deal. I will go to the store and you can go out with Izzy. But only if you swear to me that your relationship with my sister stays between you two. I don't want to hear of it again. Ever."

Izzy was only 14 but she had done just about everything a girl could do in the dating world. Which didn't please Alec, or Jace, who were both older than her, though technically Jace was also 14. And Simon was 16. Though he was mature enough and kind enough for a guy. He would never pressure her, and truthfully, Izzy could be bloody terrifying when she wanted to be. So it wasn't too bad. It just wasn't something he wanted to know about.

But Simon grinned.

"Yes! Thank you Alec! I owe you one. And trust me, you'll never hear another word of our relationship, I'll keep it well away from your delicate ears."

Alec sighed a laugh as Simon did a happy dance before jogging his way to the bathroom to get ready for his day with Izzy. Alec grinned as he went, he loved seeing the people he loved so happy.

"Alec? Just letting you kids know that I'm heading into the city. I'll be back in time to make dinner for 7 tonight though. Could you just let Simon and Becki know? Thank you, poppet, I'll see you later. Have a good day!"

Mrs Lewis left the house with a smile on her face, a mirror of Alecs own. She was such a nice woman, he often wondered why Maryse, his own mother, was so cold and distant. It made no sense. But Mrs Lewis was a legend. And Alec now had a whole free day to himself. Though he had to go to the store, but that was it.

Sighing softly, he got up and grabbed his sneakers and his Batman hoodie that he had left the last time he was at Simons. Grabbing the scrawled list Simon had written from the kitchen counter and plugging in his headphones, he set out for the supermarket.

He walked the streets in the spring sunshine, the light chill of the frosty night still crisp in the air. He jumped over the fence of the store boundaries and strolled through the parking lot, stopping momentarily to admire a matt black Audi R8. Grabbing a shopping cart, he pushed it through the sliding doors and skidded into the store, his sneakers providing no grip as he skated around the floor.

He tapped in the handle of his cart in time with the music blasting from his headphones as he collected their items, grabbing several jars of peanut butter and about five big tubs of ice cream. He also just sort of picked up whatever looked nice for them, as Mrs Lewis would do the main shop for their meals and stuff.

Once he had filled his cart with all manners of unhealthy but ultimately delicious goodies, he headed for the checkouts, sliding around the corners of aisles like a rally driver. The tills were surprisingly full for 10am on a Sunday morning, but he managed to find one with only a single guy on it.

He smiled as he slid over to it, taking off his headphones, whipping out his wallet and taking out one of Mrs Lewis' credit cards, which she had lent Simon for the shopping, and he loaded his stuff onto the belt.

It was then that the guy before him swore with an amused sigh.

"Crap. Ragnor still has my card, the moron had the audacity to take it and get completely shit faced drunk and not even give it back. So, I'll pay cash. Sorry."

The checkout operator smiled with a giggle, batting her eyelids at the guy as he dug through his wallet. Alec sighed and waited, tapping the counter to the tune of Adam Lamberts Fever. The guy sighed again and his body slumped in defeat.

"This is just so not my week. I'm a dollar fifty short. Why, God why? Bloody hell... Um..."

Alec smiled and took $2 out of his pocket. He held it out to the guy with a small smile.

"Here, take this."

He said happily. The guy turned to his gratefully with a beaming smile and Alecs heart stopped. He had thought the graceful movements of the guy were familiar but he passed it off as wishful thinking. But no. It was him. It was...

" _Magnus_."

He said with a breathless whisper, quickly recovering his voice and trying to stop the blush on his cheeks.

"I mean, hey. Magnus. Fancy seeing you here."

Magnus grinned, his eyes shining as he saw the blue eyed boy in front of him.

"Alec. What a coincidence. And thanks, but i can't take your money."

Alec laughed.

"Magnus, its $2. Besides, i owe you for paying my bus fare, remember?"

Magnus smiled and shook his head, laughing as he took the boys money. He handed it, along with the rest, to the girl who appeared to be hyperventilating, staring wide eyed at Alec. He smiled at her with his brow furrowed.

"Hi?"

He said timidly, like a question. The girl bit her lip and giggled. Magnus looked at Alec with raised eyebrows. Alec shrugged. Then the girl whispered softly, smiling with a blush.

"You're Alec Lightwood. I've been to several of your shows. You guys rock."

Alec blushed and grinned, his demeanour changing as he realised she was a fan.

"Wow, thanks, _Emma_."

He said slowly, lowering his voice as he read her name tag. She blushed and giggled as she started putting his items through. Alec winked at her with a confident smile and he was pretty sure she was about a second away from spontaneously combusting.

He looked over at Magnus, who was leaning against his own shopping cart, staring at Alec with his eyebrows raised. Alec cocked an eyebrow in response and leaned over the checkout, whispering softly to Emma, while brushing a strand of her blonde hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. With vain hope, he cast a look at Magnus, seeing the man deliberately looking anywhere but at Alec's graceful body bending over the checkout. Alec smirked and leaned closer to her.

"We're doing a show this Friday night at Pandemonium at 9pm. Tell your friends."

He took her hand as she handed him his receipt and placed a soft kiss on the back of it. She blushed hard and smiled as he threw her a wink and grabbed his bags, dumping them in his cart before smiling.

"Thank you, Emma. Have a nice day."

She blushed and giggled as he winked and walked away, aware of Magnus staring at him like he was an alien.

As they left the store, Magnus fell in beside Alec and laughed bemusedly.

"That's hardly fair, Alec. Flirting with the poor girl when you're so clearly wearing a rainbow flag as a cape."

Alec snorted and threw his head back as he blushed and laughed.

"I know. But she loved it. It's just a little fun. And besides, if she's as much of a fan as she appeared to be, she knows I'm gay. I don't hide it. I've told audiences countless times when they try to mob us at the end of shows and stuff."

Magnus grinned.

"Wow, Mr Popular. You guys must be good."

Alec smiled embarrassedly.

"We do ok."

They walked side by side through the parking lot in silence for a little while before Magnus spoke again.

"So, your band... You guys have a name?"

Alec bit his lip and smiled, suddenly back to his normal, bashful self.

"Shadowhunters."

Magnus regarded him for a minute with a strange light in his eyes.

"I like it. That's cool. But why Shadowhunters? What even is that?"

Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, it's like a story. We, ah, we haven't like properly officially released anything but we've recorded stuff in a studio. And it's like, a world we created. Shadowhunters are the heroes. And the first songs and album we wrote, our ideas for them anyway, told the story of them."

Magnus smiled, looking at Alec closely, staring at him.

"That's pretty cool. I'll have to hear some of these songs sometime. I love a good hero. Nothing like a knight in shining armour to get my motor running."

He said with a wink and a smirk. Alecs face flushed and Magnus grinned as he bit his lip. Dear god, when Magnus' voice dipped low and his eyes narrowed with that sexy smirk. Sweet hell, it was the most beautiful kind of torture imaginable.

Alec grabbed his bags from his cart, averting his gaze from Magnus, who was clad in tight leather pants, white Doc Martins and a stretchy mesh shirt over a ripped tank top. He was the epitome of sexy and it was doing bad things to Alecs mind. With a deep breath, he hung his bags off his arms and turned back to Magnus, who, with a jolt of aroused shock through Alec's body, was loading his bags into the back of that black Audi R8 he Alec had seen on the way in.

He gaped at it in wonder, trying not to stare at Magnus' perfect ass as he bent over. Magnus stood back up, smirking knowingly and avoiding Alecs gaze as he put his cart away.

"You like the car? Or did you die standing up with your eyes still open?"

Alec snapped out of whatever funk he was in and blushed, clearing his throat.

"The car. That is flawless. It's a work of art. I saw it on the way in and just stared for like an hour. I didn't know it was yours."

Magnus grinned and popped open the small boot again.

"Put you bags in there. I'll take you for a ride."

 _Oh, I bet you could. You could take me for the ride of my life_. Alec blushed hard and willed his hormones to calm the fuck down as he smiled to mask his welling arousal.

"Really? That would be so awesome!"

He said enthusiastically, not needing to hide his emotion; this was genuinely epic. Magnus helped him load his stuff into the car before opening the passenger door for him like a perfect gentleman. Alec fought the desire to lean over and kiss his shining red lips. He sighed and slid into the leather seat as Magnus shut the door after him. Alec vaguely thought to all those lectures of stranger danger and getting in random peoples cars. Though Magnus didn't feel like a stranger. And as he slipped so fluidly, cat like and graceful, into his seat, all possible negative thoughts left his mind in a burst of testosterone and longing.

Magnus grinned at him as he revved the engine and sped off through the parking lot, pulling out into the road.

"Are you expected home soon? Does your mom know where you are?"

Magnus asked him cautiously. Alec sighed and scratched his neck.

"I'm still at Simons right now. But Mrs Lewis loves me and she knows I'm out today. She's pretty easy going. She just said she was making dinner for 7, so i guess I'll need to back by then. So, no, to answer both your questions."

Magnus looked at him sadly, clapping him on the shoulder. Alec knew he was apologising for Maryse and Robert's behaviour towards him. But then the impish grin on Magnus' face blew away all feeling of sadness.

"Cool. Alright. Then I'm going to take you to my favourite place in the city. I think you'll like it."

Alec grinned as Magnus gunned it through the city, his stereo playing and both of them smiling when the station played a decent song and they sang along quietly. Alec leaned back and felt the vibrations of the engine as they flew through the concrete jungle. It was amazing. The car flowed like water and roared like a lion. He looked over at Magnus, who was watching him with a fond smile, almost absentmindedly.

The city blew past them and suddenly the world opened up and Alec saw before them the towering structure of the Brooklyn Bridge. Alec grinned and looked at Magnus with shining eyes. Magnus winked and rolled down the windows, revving the engine before speeding onto the bridge as they turned up the radio to the unmistakable sound of Guns and Roses _Sweet Child O' Mine_. Alec cheered and stuck his arm out the window as they sang along with abandon to the great power that was that song.

They laughed as the air blew through the car, messing up their hair and making their eyes water. The towering city rushed towards them again as they reached the other side, Alec staring out at the rushing river beneath the bridge. As Magnus pulled off the bridge and drove a little to a parking lot outside a tall building, Alec felt that rush of pure ecstasy and adrenalin ebb away, leaving a huge smile on his face.

Magnus looked at him and smiled, turning the stereo down.

"So? Awesome or what?"

Alec laughed.

"That was epic. God, i want a car like this."

Magnus unbuckled his seatbelt and slouched in the leather seat, smiling at him.

"Well, when you're a big shot rock star, you'll get one even better than this."

Alec sighed a laugh.

"That's the dream."

Magnus laughed and sighed, the two of them relaxing under the spring sun light. Alec sighed. Magnus looked at him curiously and smiled.

"So... Lightwood? That's your name? Cause ive heard of it, you know?"

Alec looked at him curiously.

"You have? My family is nothing exceptional."

Magnus smiled.

"I beg to differ. During my years of study, high school and college, i focussed on history, i double majored in history and English literature, the two mixed well. And i read quite a few books. And the name Lightwood appeared in a few."

Alecs eyebrows rose and he turned to Magnus in his seat, his eyes curious and smiling.

"Really?"

Magnus nodded.

"Yeah. Originally from Idris, Alicante. Distinguished their nobility in 1234. Moved overseas to England in the 1700's. Over the next 100 years they built their empire in trade and manufacture during the industrial revolution, rich and respected throughout the 1800's Victorian England. Then during the 20th century, at the kick off of World War 1, they migrated with a few other families, like the Herondale's and the Starkweather's, to America. And alas, not 100 years later, here you are."

Alec stared at Magnus dumbfounded. It wasn't every day that a stranger told you more about your own family than you already knew. He laughed in sheer shock and smiled.

"Wow. That's impressive. All those hours studying clearly paid off."

Magnus, threw his head back and laughed, his eyes locked on Alecs brilliant blue ones. Alec felt his face flush and he bit his lip. Did he just imagine the way Magnus' eyes darkened at the action? He sighed and looked away out the window before asking Magnus about his family.

"If you know all that about mine, you must know about yours."

Magnus smiled and nodded.

"Indeed i do. Though it's nothing as spectacular as 800 year old noblemen."

Alec snorted, kicking his unlaced converse clad feet up to rest on the dashboard. Magnus stared at him then grinned.

"Well, maybe not noblemen."

Alec giggled as Magnus leaned against his door and faced Alec properly.

"My family goes back to somewhere around the 1200's, like yours, in Indonesia, though it was the Dutch East Indies back then. Forever we've been but simple merchants, slaves of trade. Earning our lives one day at a time. My father was a merchant too, but i left Indonesia when my mother got an inheritance from her father when he died."

Alec stared at him for a minute, his shining eyes sad.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Magnus smiled sadly.

"It's ok. My grandfather was old, and a heavy smoker. It wasn't much of a surprise. And my father, well, that's a story for another day."

Alec regarded him thoughtfully then smirked a little, sitting straighter and narrowing his eyes.

"Well, simple merchant boy, i, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, demand you tell me the rest of your story."

He spoke like an aristocrat, with a perfect English accent to top it all off. Magnus stared at him for a second, before a small smile danced on his lips and he replied, his native accent tainting his words.

"Sir, it is but a sorry tale. Not one something a gentleman of your stature should bare to endure. Please do not make me tell you, i wish not to upset you further."

Alec stared at Magnus with wide eyes. God, he was sexy. That accent, his shining green eyes, those full lips. He knew he was blushing and he bit his lip as he felt his jeans tighten, this little scenario feeling a lot like foreplay to some hot, dirty role playing. He covered his desire with a laugh, one Magnus soon joined in with.

Alec was smiling as he watched a woman and her little kid walk by. The kid buckled over his own foot and face planted the floor. Alec was not proud to admit that he laughed. Magnus caught his eye and he saw that quivering in Magnus' lip. He grinned and Magnus broke, laughing too as the woman and kid walked away.

Magnus groaned and put his face in his hands.

"God, that is not good. I'm 26 years old. I should not be laughing at kids who fall over."

Alec only laughed harder. Then stopped abruptly when he processed what Magnus had said.

"Wait. You're 26? I mean, i knew you were older than me but 26? You're almost 30!"

Magnus gaped at him with angry eyes.

"Do not speak that number! I always strived to remain young, like Peter Pan. I'm in my twenties. I'm still young."

Alec watched him fume over the thought of turning 30 with a smile on his face. He snickered as Magnus took a deep breath, jokingly wiping away tears.

"Although sitting here with you makes me feel old, kid."

Alec looked at him with a funny expression. Half glowing at the sound of 'with you' and half angry that Magnus only saw him as a little kid.

"I'm not a kid."

He said bluntly, causing Magnus to snap his attention to the boys tone.

"I'm in high school. I look after my brother and sister because my parents are always away on business. I do everything in our house, when i was there anyway. I'm not a kid."

He repeated with growled emphasis, the weight of his life threatening to pour out of him. Magnus stared at him, his brow creased in understanding. He sensed he shouldn't ask about the family stuff, so he asked about the school stuff instead.

"High school? Didn't you say you were 15?"

Alec looked up at him with a small smile.

"Yeah. I skipped first grade of middle school. I got a load of extra credit and stuff. I'm kind of a genius. So i started high school a year early. Although i turn 16 next month."

Magnus grinned at him with gleaming eyes.

"Wow. You're the whole package aren't you, kid?"

Alec glared playfully as Magnus smirked.

"What do you mean?"

He asked confusedly. Magnus smiled genuinely.

"Well, you're clearly a genius. You're awesome. You have a band. You're sweet and kind and mature. And you're cute as hell."

Alec blushed hard, his eyes sparkling and his heart swelling at the praise from Magnus. He smiled bashfully and ducked his head as Magnus giggled at his expression.

"Bless you. That blush is adorable. But i mean it, you'll go far, Alexander Lightwood."

Alec froze and his body heated up drastically as Magnus used his whole name. And he couldn't help the dirty side of his mind as it made the comment: _I'd go far? Well with you, I'd go all the way._ He cursed his inner self and blushed harder, desperately grasping for a way to relieve the tension.

"Taki's!"

He exclaimed loudly, making Magnus jump and stare at him like he had grown a lizard head. Alec blushed hard and smiled embarrassedly.

"Sorry. I just got a sudden craving for a double bacon cheeseburger from Taki's. Have you ever had one?"

Magnus thought for a moment, the name Taki's not ringing any bells.

"No. I've not been to Taki's before."

Alec gaped, his mouth and eyes wide, shock rocking him to the core.

"Are you kidding me?! Never?! Dear god, that's insane. Right, i don't care if you have lunch plans with someone else, cancel them, because I'm taking you to Taki's for the best burger in the city."

Magnus stared at Alec for a second, mesmerising eyes gleaming. Then he smiled.

"I had no plans today. Guess i do now."

Alec smiled and sat up straight, turning the stereo up once more.

"Then drive, Mr Bane. And seriously, get there fast. I'm starving."

Magnus grinned and snorted.

"Teenagers. Your lives are ruled by your stomachs."

Alec could only smile and vaguely wonder if he had just subconsciously asked Magnus in a date. No. It was just lunch. No meaning behind it. There couldn't be. But even so, that didn't stop Alec from stealing little glances at Magnus' model worthy face and runway worthy pout whenever he got the chance. Though he was blissfully unaware that Magnus saw it all. And that Magnus quite liked it, smiling covertly as he drove them back into the city.

...

 **A/N: So? You know the drill by now :) Let me know what you think, all feedback is appreciated… :)**

 **Love you all,**

 **Anna…XXXX**

 **PS: I do not own '** _ **Sweet Child O' Mine'**_ **or Skippys peanut butter or Ben and Jerrys ice cream. But you can actually buy Alecs TOLKIEN shirt on amazon :) the link for it is below if you wanna see it :)**

. /Skreened-Thats-Tolkien-T-Shirt-XXX-Large/dp/B015ZXKZ1K/ref=sr_1_5?s=clothing &ie=UTF8&qid=1448305604&sr=1-5&keywords=thats+what+im+tolkien+about+t+shirt


	3. How to be the ultimate cock-block

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: Now, I know some of you are still on edge about the fact that Alec is so young. And in this chapter, you'll see that he is still young, he's impressionable and excited and over active and dramatic. But he also has real feelings and makes a weird kind of sense with Magnus. I know this fic may not be to everyone's liking but it's still a good read :)**

 **Thank you for all the awesome reviews! And to all of you out there reading this and still shipping Malec as hard as I do, I salute you! And I shall show my thanks for your support by posting this the day after chapter 2 went up :)**

 **So here it is… Enjoy…**

...

Alec grinned as he walked up to Simons front door, his arms full of shopping bags, his stomach full of the world's greatest burger and his eyes full of laughter, as Magnus tripped over his own feet behind him.

They carried Alec's shopping bags from the morning into the kitchen, Alec calling out to see if anyone was home. The results came back negative. They were alone. He gulped achingly and took the bags from Magnus, shoving the ice cream in the freezer in an attempt to refreeze it after it had probably most assuredly melted since he bought it. Magnus leaned against the counter, his back arching in a graceful curve that left Alec panting under his breath and wishing away any hint of arousal.

"Do you want a drink or anything?"

He asked politely. Magnus shook his head with a smile.

"Nah. It would wash away the taste of that burger. God, that burger. I'm going to dream about that burger tonight, I'm sure of it. It shall plague my nightmares until i have another."

Alec laughed and grabbed himself a bottle of Pepsi from the fridge, trying not to dwell on the fact that if he were to kiss Magnus now, he would taste the sweetness and cheesy tang of the bacon burger mixed with a taste that was undoubtedly entirely Magnus' own. He supressed a groan and took a long gulp of coke as Magnus looked around.

"This is a nice place. Homey. Like people actually live here."

Alec sighed and jumped up to sit on the counter, Magnus opting to sit on one of their bar stools.

"Yeah. It's nothing like my family's house. It's so clean and tidy and everything had its place. And god forbid anything was even a fraction out of line."

Magnus sighed with a sad smile, patting Alec's knee gently.

"That sounds bad. My mother lived in a house like that. My grandma was a bit of a neat freak, she had OCD i guess. And she let it take over her life, and my mothers. Luckily, I'm nothing like either of them in that respect. I'm a complete slob. Sometimes i wish i could magic all the dirt away."

Alec laughed.

"I think we all wish that. It'd make life so much easier."

Magnus nodded and reached out, stealing Alec's coke bottle, and before he could protest, Magnus' lips met the bottle top slowly, puckering as he took several sips before handing it back with an impish grin.

"Sorry. Changed my mind."

He said with a shrug. Alec stared at him then back at the bottle, looking at the lip and thinking HIS MOUTH WAS THERE! Ignoring the slightly stalkerish tone to that, he raised the bottle to his lips and drank deeply, tasting the tiniest hint of cherry on the rim, which must have been the flavour of Magnus' lip balm. It melted Alec to the core as he let his tongue flick out over the edge before he put the bottle down slowly.

"So, Magnus... What do you do for a living?"

Alec asked curiously, desperate for something to focus on other than his swelling arousal and feelings for this man. Magnus smiled.

"I'm a photographer. I do gigs, photograph the bands and stuff, festivals too. And i do the photo shoots for my friend's magazine."

Alec raised his eyebrows.

"What magazine?"

Magnus smirked and leant back casually against the counter, like it was no big deal.

"Oh, just a little magazine called _Punk Rock 101_."

Alec's eyes hugged wide and he gasped.

"I collect every issue of that! It's my dream to be in it one day. That and a spread on our band in Kerrang! Magazine or Q."

Magnus smiled widely.

"I have friends who work on both of those. In England and the States."

Alec smiled, biting his lip.

"It can't just be a coincidence that i have a rock band and you work for _PR 101_."

Magnus grinned.

"Yeah. Maybe we were destined to meet."

Alec giggled to hide his longing for that to be true, and the real reason why he hoped they had met. Because in the two days he had spent with Magnus, he was falling hard. Magnus beamed at his cute little laugh and red blush, jumping up and clapping once.

"I could take a few shots of you guys at your gig on Friday if you want. Maybe give them to my boss to have a look at."

Alec grinned widely, also jumping up with excitement. Magnus smiled as Alecs eyes shone, the deep swirling blue pulling him in, despite his knowledge that this was wrong. But as Alec jumped around and laughed, Magnus found himself not caring about formalities. Alec was amazing. There was no denying it.

"Yes! Oh my god! You're a legend Magnus Bane! Would you come to our show? That would be amazing!"

Magnus raised his eyebrows and smiled, as Alec calmed down a little, breathing heavily.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there. It's Friday at 9 right? Pandemonium?"

Alec nodded and grinned.

"Yes! Thank you! I lov- Oh, the guys are gonna freak out! Thank you!"

He shouted excitedly, and before he realised what was happening, he had his arms thrown around Magnus' neck and their bodies pressed tight together as he hugged him fiercely.

Magnus froze in his arms and Alec felt a single jolt of electricity rush through him as he became glued to the spot, not able to move. He breathed shallow breaths, his eyes wide as he felt Magnus' arms lightly circle his waist. He took a deep breath, his body tingling as Magnus shuffled, moving closer, his arms tightening just above Alecs hips. Alec pulled him closer, neither of them daring to make a sound, closing his eyes as he turned his head into Magnus' neck, breathing in his intoxicating scent of sandalwood and sugar. Magnus bit his lip, wanting to cry at how perfect it felt despite how wrong, illegal even, that his feelings were. Alec was just a boy. A school kid. He was a guy who had done college, travelled the world, found a job he loved. But god, the way Alec's body fit against his own was its own kind of beautiful. Alec held on to Magnus tight, not wanting to let go, this could be the closest he'd ever get. He'd only known him for three days but he couldn't deny how he felt, and being a teenager, a hormonally unbalanced whirlwind of sexual frustration, was not helping his cause. Slowly, he leaned closer, his face buried in the crook of Magnus' neck, where he gave in and placed the smallest of kisses on the caramel skin. He heard Magnus' breath hitch as he held on tighter. Alec felt cool fingertips slip under the hem of his Batman hoodie, whether deliberate or accidental, he didn't know. All he knew was that his skin burst into flames and his blood pounded, rushing in his ears as his body reacted to the smallest of touches.

Neither of them knew what was happening, neither of them dared to even guess. But with mutual gravity, they moved until their faces were a mere inch from each other's. Alec could feel Magnus' breath on his skin, he could see the full plump red lips quiver slightly as those eyes, green and bright, locked on his own.

He took a deep, shaking breath, his hands locking together behind Magnus' neck as the man looked down at him with unreadable eyes. Alec bit his lip and Magnus' eyes darkened as he gasped lightly. Alec watched those lips part slowly, the perfect invitation for a forbidden kiss. The last time he had thought that back in Magnus' car that morning and he had ignored it. But not this time.

He moved his head a little, tipping his face up, letting Magnus know that it was ok, that he wanted this with every aching fibre of his being. Magnus looked conflicted, desperate, lost, like he was fighting a war within himself. Alec stroked the back of Magnus' neck gently and the man tipped his head back, his eyes slipping closed, and as Alec tangled his fingers in those silky black and red locks, pulling gently, Magnus groaned and his eyes opened, his pupils blown and his green irises shining.

He licked his lips and took a shaky breath, moving his hands up Alecs quivering body and softly cupping his face, stroking the boy's defined cheekbones. Alec leaned into Magnus' touch and let his eyes say everything he dared not to. Magnus smiled the smallest of smiles before clenching his eyes shut for a second. And when he opened them, he was staring right into Alecs shimmering sapphires and he gave in.

Moving together, they closed the space between them slowly until their longing lips, desperate and broken, finally met in a whisper of a feather light touch.

 _ **Do do do d-do do do do do do!**_

 _ **She's a good girl**_

 _ **She's daddy's favourite**_

 _ **He saved for Harvard**_

 _ **He knows she'll make it**_

 _ **She's good at school**_

 _ **She's never truant**_

 _ **She can speak French**_

 _ **I think she's fluent**_

 _ **Cause every night she studies hard in her room**_

 _ **At least that what her parents assume**_

 _ **But she sneaks out the window to meet with her boyfriend**_

 _ **Here's what she told me the time that i caught her**_

 _ **She said to me**_

 _ **Forget what you're taught**_

 _ **Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been-**_

The song cut off as they remained frozen, their lips a mere breath away from each other's, suspended in that moment of sublimity before Magnus' phone rang.

"Sorry."

He whispered softly, inwardly cursing the universe. But Alecs little giggle and adorable blush bought him right back to the moment.

"That's Camille's ringtone. She leaves me alone after i don't pick up the first time."

Alec giggled again, twisting one hand in Magnus' hair, making him moan softly and using the other to guide Magnus' head back to his, before leaning in and kissing him for the barest of seconds before -

 _ **Do do do d-do do do do do do!**_

 _ **She's a good girl**_

 _ **She's daddy's favourite**_

 _ **He saved for Harvard**_

 _ **He knows she'll make-**_

The phone cut off again as Magnus growled under his breath. Alec bit his lip, the message of the song about good kids doing bad things resonating strongly through both of them given their situation. But he laughed a little as Magnus sighed, his arms loosening around Alec's waist.

"It happens. It's ok. Ignore it."

He whispered softly, smiling up at the man. Magnus smiled back and nodded, swooping down and closing his lips fast over Alecs, desperate by now to taste the sweetness of the boys strawberry lips. Alec gasped and wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck tighter and just as they were really going to full on kiss:

 _ **DO DO DO D-DO DO DO DO DO DO!**_

"FUCKING HELL!"

Magnus shouted as he wrenched himself away from Alec with an angry growl and ripped his phone out his pocket.

"Damn it Camille! This better be good! What do you want?!"

He yelled down the phone as Alec stood there awkwardly, scratching his neck and biting his lip, truly unsure of what they were doing. The moment felt so right but it was wrong and it was weird. They almost kissed, three times, and got interrupted three times. Was that maybe for the best? Was this a mistake? Needless to say, he was confused.

"What? Oh my god! Ok, I'll be right there to take him to the vets. In the meantime, Camille, kill Ragnor!"

He hung up the phone with an angry, exasperated sigh and shoved it back in his pocket. Sighing, he turned slowly back to Alec, unsure of what to say or do, which was a first for Magnus.

"Uh, Ragnor left an open box of chocolates on my couch and my cat ate them all and now he's throwing up everywhere."

He explained in a rush. Alec was blushing hard with his hands in his pockets, as he nodded and scratched his neck awkwardly.

"Oh. Um, well, you should get to him then. That happened to my cat, Church. The vet gave him an injection thing and it broke down the toxins. Your cat will be fine."

He said with a strained smile. Magnus nodded and sighed.

"I guess. The same can't be said for Ragnor though."

Alec chuckled.

"Poor guy, i do not envy him right now."

They laughed together, trying to diffuse the obvious tension. Alec sighed and smiled.

"You should go. I'll walk you out if you want."

Magnus nodded, sweeping a strand of hair from his eyes.

"Yeah ok."

They walked to the front door fast, Alec leaning round Magnus to throw it open, getting them both stuck in the doorway. Alec froze before clearing his throat and stepping aside with a mumbled apology, not being able to look Magnus in the eye. Magnus stepped out the door and strolled down the path, Alec close behind him. Just as Magnus threw the front gate open and took a step out, Alec wrenched him backwards just as what appeared to be a drunk guy riding a bike with no saddle and lopsided headphones raced past, slicing through the space where Magnus would have been seconds before.

Alec stared after the biker, who was blissfully unaware that he almost killed a man as he rode away. He took a deep breath and then a giant step back when he realised he was still holding Magnus in his arms, their bodies pressed together. Magnus cleared his throat, averting his gaze for a second before smiling.

"Did you just potentially save my life?"

Alec blushed and looked up, smiling.

"I think so. But isn't that what we do? You saved me when we met in the alley. I saved you now."

Magnus grinned and leant against the wall.

"Then i saved you with the bus ticket. And you saved me at the shop this morning."

Alec laughed a little as he leaned against the gate, holding it open and swinging it absentmindedly.

"I guess we save each other then. It's good to know you've got my back."

Magnus laughed, standing up straight and stepping just outside the gate.

"Good to know you've got mine too."

They shared a smile, genuine and happy, as their eyes met. Alec's eyes slipped to Magnus' lips for the barest of seconds before he cleared his throat and grinned easily.

"So, I'll see you Friday? At Pandemonium?"

Magnus nodded, smiling adorably. Alec noted with interest that he had dimples. They were beyond cute. But on Magnus, they were damn right sexy.

"Sure thing, Lightwood. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Alec smiled and held out his hand for a shake. Magnus gripped it and pulled Alec in, hugging him close, tight but short. Because quick as a flash, he released Alec and strolled to his car, unlocking it and throwing the door open.

"Ok. See you Friday."

Alec closed the gate and smiled, leaning over so his ass popped out just enough to tease Magnus, who couldn't help it when his eyes slid over Alec's body slowly.

"Yeah, see you Friday, Magnus. I'll be the one on the stage."

Magnus grinned and winked.

"And I'll be the one with the camera."

He slipped into his car and revved the engine before speeding away. And all Alec could think, because he was, at the end of the day, a horny teenager, was: _You'll be the one with the camera? You can take pictures of me anytime. But only if i get some of you._

Yeah, it was obvious he was in for a very rough night. A night full of dreams of green eyes, soft red lips, tentative touches on his warm skin, sexy smirks, winks that could kill him and the blinding flash of a camera.

In fact, that's all he dreamed about, day and night, right up until Friday.

...

 **A/N: So? You know what to dooooooooooooo :) I love hearing from you all so even if you're not feeling it, let me know anyway :)**

 **Oh and further disclaimer:**

 **Song used for Magnus' ringtone:** _ **Good Girls**_ **by** _ **5 Seconds of Summer.**_ **I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG!**

 **The magazine that Magnus works for:** _ **Punk Rock 101**_ **, DOES NOT EXIST. I MADE IT UP. But I have no claim to Kerrang! Or Q magazine either.**

 **Thank you for reading :) reviews are epic and they make me update faster ;)**

 **Love,**

 **Anna…XXXX**


	4. How to fall from on high real fast

**Disclaimer: not mine…**

 **A/N: Sorry this took a while :) but here it is, chapter 4. Enjoy it guys!**

 **PS: Thank you for all the awesome reviews… And to those of you who follow me on twitter and message me to say that you love my stories… you're all so amazing :)**

...

"Right, you guys know what we're doing, yeah?"

Alec panicked, fixing his hair backstage as the lights and sound checks were buzzing around them. The guys sighed and laughed as Jordan joked.

"Yes Alec, we know. You changed parts of the set list so you can play a few songs for your mystery boy in the audience. Because you're a horny little boy who just wants to get in this guy's pants."

Alec threw a can of hairspray at him as Simon grinned, taking a giant gulp of Red Bull before tuning his guitar. Kirk was practicing his drum solos again, flinging his drum sticks around with flare as Eric was playing with the control board and tuning the mics. Alec sighed and pulled on his ripped leather jacket.

"I do not just want to get in his pants. I just want to sing a song or two for him."

Simon snorted.

"So you do want in his pants then? You know, just a little bit?"

Jordan grinned and ruffled Alec's hair as he grumbled profanities at them. He pushed his sleeves up and slipped his hands into his fingerless gloves, buckling his studded silver belt and tying the laces of his black and white converse. He looked in the mirror and smiled. His blue eyes popped with the rim of black liner around them and his lips shone red, standing out against his pale white skin. He smirked at his reflection, knowing he looked hot and hoping Magnus would think so too.

He took a deep breath as they headed the crowds on the dance floor, music sending vibrations through the stage. It was almost time for them to play and the team were just getting into position. Alec adjusted his mic and took another deep breath, calming his nerves before covertly downing a shot of tequila and taking to the stage. The curtain swung before them, hiding them from sight as the announcer guy spike to the audience excitedly.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! How are we this evening?!"

He was met with a burst of screaming and cheering as he laughed before continuing.

"Now, we have a special treat for you guys tonight. You may have seen the posters on your way in. These guys played here in the fall and you loved them and now their back by popular demand and not a small amount of begging on my behalf. So here they are, hitting you with some old creations of theirs and a few new songs for you, give it up for _Shadowhunters_!"

He shouted into the mic as the crowds roared and the curtain rolled up, the lights flickering spasmodically as dry ice smoke washed over the stage. The boy started playing as Alec stood just off stage, starting his vocals from the shadows as the crowds cheered and sang along to an old favourite of theirs.

 _ **Well, it rains and it pours when you're out on your own**_

 _ **If I crash on the couch can I sleep in my clothes?**_

 _ **'Cause I've spent the night dancing I'm drunk, I suppose**_

 _ **If it looks like I'm laughing I'm really just asking to leave**_

 _ **This alone, you're in time for the show**_

 _ **You're the one that I need, I'm the one that you loathe**_

 _ **You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose**_

 _ **Cause I love all the poison and away with the boys in the band**_

 _ **I've really been on a bender and it shows**_

 _ **So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?**_

Alec burst forth from the side-lines, the crowds roaring as he took to the stage, dark and dangerous, growling in his sexy voice and loving the rush that came with performing. Though, as he sang, he started scanning the crowds for one specific person.

Alec couldn't see Magnus anywhere as he sung the first song. But when he sang the final word and the music ended in an ear splitting scream, he threw his head back as the crowd cheered and a subtle flash of a camera pierced his vision.

He stood up straight and stared out at the audience, as the intro of their next song fired up and there, in the front row, right in the middle, staring up at Alec with wide eyes and a camera raised, was Magnus.

Seeing him there sent a jolt down Alecs spine and seemingly bought him to life. He grinned and gripped the mic, taking a deep breath and launching into the next song with renewed passion as Magnus' camera kept snapping at them.

 _ **You've been running for so long, still breathing**_

 _ **Hoping soon to find a song worth singing**_

 _ **Every chapter of this note, they're reading**_

 _ **But you slowly losing hope on bleeding**_

 _ **I'll carry you**_

 _ **My darkest desire**_

 _ **When life sings for you through devil's choir**_

 _ **Fear (Hey!) wont (Hey!)**_

 _ **Steal what burns in you (Hey!)**_

 _ **I'll carry you**_

 _ **Away from the fire**_

 _ **My desire, devil's choir**_

 _ **My desire, devil's choir**_

Alec growled into the mic, watching the audience sing along to an old classic of theirs. He would smile but the song didn't actually call for smiles. So he lowered his eyelids and sang his heart out like it would be his last song ever.

He looked out through the flashing lights and saw Magnus in the zone, stealing picture after picture, and snap after snap as they played. Alec owned the stage, the guys rocking out hard behind him as they played several more of their older songs.

After about half an hour, they fell silent and Alec stood forward, raising his hands for silence as the crowd screamed. He grinned out at them all and cameras flashed again. He breathed hard as the guys waved to the audience and headed off stage to ice their wrists and drink. Alec smiled and licked his lips, winking at Magnus before speaking.

"Hey guys! It's good to be back. We love playing here for you."

The audience cheered and a guy cried out 'I love you!' Alec laughed and gave the guy a thumbs up.

"So, i know you guys love the stuff we're playing right now. But we played the last time we were here. So once the guys come back with more energy, we'll play you some new stuff! But for now, like

i do with every show, I'm gonna share with you an acoustic cover of one of my favourite songs. So, this, everybody, is _Therapy, by All Time Low_."

He picked up a guitar as the crowd cheered and he caught Magnus' eye, smiling. Magnus ran his eyes up and down Alec's leather and denim clad body. He licked his lips and snapped a photo, smiling up at Alec as the boy started playing.

 _ **My ship went down**_

 _ **In a sea of sound.**_

 _ **When I woke up alone I had everything:**_

 _ **A handful of moments I wished I could change**_

 _ **And a tongue like a nightmare that cut like a blade.**_

 _ **In a city of fools,**_

 _ **I was careful and cool,**_

 _ **But they tore me apart like a hurricane...**_

 _ **A handful of moments I wished I could change**_

 _ **But I was carried away.**_

 _ **Give me therapy.**_

 _ **I'm a walking travesty**_

 _ **But I'm smiling at everything.**_

 _ **Therapy...**_

 _ **You were never a friend to me**_

 _ **And you can keep all your misery.**_

He sang from the heart this time, just him and a guitar. And Magnus. As he played, he looked out and all he saw were Magnus' shining green eyes. The man lowered his camera in shock and stared up at the boy. Without the flare, the backing vocals, the screaming, hard rocking vibe, he was immaculate. Alec was amazing. He had both the voice and the looks of an angel. As he the song drew to a close, Magnus snapped a photo and cheered long and loud with the rest of the audience.

Alec grinned and took a bow as the guys came back out to a storm of applause. Alec smiled as they high dived him and set themselves up for the second half with their newer stuff.

"Alright guys! Thank you! Now. We've got some new stuff for you next. It's quite different from out older stuff buy we think you'll like it. So, this next one is called _For Baltimore_! Enjoy."

Alec grinned as Jordan flared up the backing track. He took a deep breath and sang, his eyes locking on Magnus in the middle of the crowd.

 _ **Mayday situation overload**_

 _ **I'm restless, obsessed with your future**_

 _ **And all my worries they don't bother you**_

 _ **Collected, you render me useless**_

 _ **But I carry on**_

 _ **Right now, I think that you think that I'm**_

 _ **Half drunk, searching for something of**_

 _ **Substance, casually dropping a line, designed**_

 _ **To keep you next to me**_

 _ **I can't awkwardly craft in advance**_

 _ **I know, that you wouldn't fall for that**_

 _ **You say "Shut up and take my hand"**_

 _ **And we carry on**_

 _ **I don't wanna say goodnight**_

 _ **The city comes alive, when we're together**_

 _ **Why can't Thursday last forever?**_

 _ **I don't wanna say goodnight**_

 _ **I've never been so sure**_

 _ **Just do it for the memories**_

 _ **Do it for Baltimore**_

 _ **Do it for me**_

He sang with a smile, jumping around the stage and reaching out as people reached for him. He saw Magnus moving slightly as he snapped more pictures, his hips swaying loosely. Alec bit his lip and moved with him, like he was dancing right up against him. Magnus gave him a wink and grin as the song ended and he flung his arm around Simon's shoulders.

Simon grinned at him as they fired up the next song, the audience cheering as the chords kicked in. Alec watched Magnus get a drink from the bar, it was bright blue, like Alecs eyes. They shared a smile and Alec winked as the vocals kicked in and he couldn't help but think of Magnus as he sang, like the words were everything he wished he could say.

 _ **I've given up on giving up slowly, I'm blending in so**_

 _ **You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate**_

 _ **This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption**_

 _ **Because I know to live you must give your life away**_

 _ **And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and**_

 _ **I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key**_

 _ **And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me**_

 _ **And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because**_

 _ **I gotta get outta here**_

 _ **I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake**_

 _ **I gotta get outta here**_

 _ **And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape**_

He danced fluidly, just moving his hips and smiling, the audience doing very much the same. But Alec's eyes met Magnus' and the man stopped moving, staring as Alec sang. It was like he was singing to him. He felt a jolt shoot down his spine as Magnus licked his lips and snapped one last picture.

The song ended and Alec held up his hands for a second of silence. He smiled and flicked his sweaty hair from his eyes.

"Ok guys. We've got time for one more. And it's not an original, but it is my personal rendition of a great song. And uh, well, i want to dedicate this to someone in the audience tonight. I won't name names but he will understand when he hears it. So come on guys, one last song before we get kicked off the stage!"

The audience laughed and cheered as the guys struck up the music. As he adjusted his mic, Alec cast a look out and saw Magnus watching intensely, part in what appeared to be worry and part with a bright glimmer of excitement in his eyes. Alec took a deep breath and he sent him a quick smile, knowing that this would be a risk if Magnus really understood this. And with that he began their last song.

 _ **He's cold and he's cruel but he knows what he's doing**_

 _ **He pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion**_

 _ **He laughs at my dreams but i dream about his laughter**_

 _ **Strange as it seems he's the one I'm after**_

 _ **Cause he's bittersweet**_

 _ **He knocks me off my feet**_

 _ **And i can't help myself i don't want anyone else**_

 _ **He's a mystery**_

 _ **He's too much for me**_

 _ **But i keep coming back for more**_

 _ **He's just the guy I'm looking for**_

Alec sang with a huge smile as he remade the song. The audience sang along, using his words instead of the original. He laughed as it ended and he flicked his hair heart-stoppingly. He laughed as the audience cheered and they took their bows, the song still resonating through the room. And as Alec looked out, he saw Magnus. He smiled widely but it soon fell from his lips as he saw Magnus' face.

The man was not smiling. He was staring up at Alec with wide eyes, his camera hanging limp around his neck as he gaped up at him with those perfect lips parted. Alec's brow furrowed as he saw Magnus shake his head before running a hand through his hair and turning his back, pushing his way through the crowd.

Alec ran to the edge of the stage and stared after him, distraught and broken, his heart plummeting. At the doors, Magnus cast a look back over his shoulder, a look that killed Alec inside. Then Magnus was gone, slipping out the doors and into the night as the curtain drew to a close.

...

 **A/N: So, yeah, sorry about that dodgy cliff-hanger of an ending… Let me know what think about it guys! Reviews are love :)**

 **Also, songs used in this chapter are:**

 _ **The Sharpest Lives – My Chemical Romance**_

 _ **Devils Choir – Black Veil Brides**_

 _ **Therapy – All Time Low**_

 _ **For Baltimore – All Time Low**_

 _ **Be My Escape – Relient K**_

 **And an adaptation of** _ **Just The Girl – The Click Five**_

 **I do not own these songs. Just to clarify :)**

 **Thank for reading, and I can promise you that you're all going to love the next chapter… let's just say it's a long awaited one… ;)**

 **Much love,**

 **Anna…XXXX**


	5. How to potentially change your life

**Disclaimer: not mine…**

 **A/N: So this is a little overdue… I'm sorry. I was busy… But I went to see Mockingjay Part 2 the other day and oh my god my mind was blown! So amazing! I cried. But anyway, thank you to all those who fave/follow and review. You're all awesome and legends and all that, now imma stop rambling and let you get on with this! Enjoy :)**

...

Alec froze for a second before making a decision that he wasn't sure whether or not to regret. But he flew off the stage and out the back door, bypassing the screaming mobs of girls who were always there. He burst into the spring air, feeling the chill as the cold washed over his sweaty hair and the bare skin of his arms. He took a deep breath and ran out into the main road, stopping under the dull yellow light of a lamp post.

He whipped his head side to side, desperately searching for Magnus. He breathed hard, cursing himself for what he had done. Maybe he should have kept his feelings to himself.

But then he caught a glimpse of royal blue skinny jeans and a bejewelled black and white leather jacket and he smiled reflexively. He didn't stop to think as he ran after the retreating figure of Magnus, his converse slapping hard against the ground as he flew through the street.

When he got within hearing distance he called out, winded by the exertion of the evening.

"Magnus! Wait! Please... Wait... Oh god... Can't breathe. Hang on."

He held up a hand and clutched his side as he got a bitch of a stitch and gasped hard, doubling over and catching his breath. Magnus had stopped walking but he hadn't come any closer.

Alec took a deep, steadying breath and stood up straight, walking on jelly legs to Magnus. The man was stood there looking defeated and tired, worried with a hint of something else entirely behind his wide eyes.

"Magnus."

Alec said as he finally steadied himself. He licked his lips and cleared his throat.

"Magnus, why'd you leave? I was hoping to talk to you after the show."

He decided to go with calm and indifferent, but he may have overstepped that what with the whole running after him thing. And Magnus knew it. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair again in frustration.

"You know why, Alexan- Alec."

Alec squared his jaw, his stubborn nature beginning to surface.

"No, i don't, Magnus."

Magnus tucked his camera in his bag and unlocked his car door behind him. Without looking, he threw the bag on the seat and turned back to Alec with hard eyes.

"Really? Oh, so, you didn't just sing a song about going after a guy to said guys face. A guy that i can only assume is me, unless I'm mistaken."

Alec licked his lips nervously and flicked his hair from his eyes.

"Well, ok. Yeah. I sang a song to you. What's the big deal? I thought you'd like it. It was the song we sang on the bus remember?"

Magnus growled a sigh.

"How could i forget?"

He said in a defeated whisper before anger clouded his mind.

"But if you wanted to share a memory, you should have sung it normally. Why did you change the words? What _the hell_ were you doing?!"

Alec threw his hands out in an exaggerated 'i don't know' kind of gesture.

"I don't know! I wanted to! So i did! It's not a big deal! Why are you getting so angry?!"

Magnus threw his head back and kicked his car tyre, sighing dramatically.

"Because it is a _big deal_ Alec! You sang a bloody love song _to me_! About _me_! Don't you see how wrong that is?!"

Alec laughed spitefully.

" _Wrong_?! Oh, so it's wrong for me to have feelings for you? It's wrong for me want to share them with you?!"

Magnus' eyes widened and he huffed angrily, clenching his fists.

" _Yes_! You can't feel that way about me, Alec. I'm 26. 11 years older than you! You're _a kid_! It's illegal for anything to happen between us!"

Alec growled, his blue eyed darkening as he spoke roughly, low in his throat.

"I am _not_ a kid. I know how i feel. I'm not ashamed. And i _know_ you feel it too. Don't say you don't. Because you'd be lying to us both."

Magnus sighed and clawed at his hair.

"This can't happen. You need to go back in there and forget about me."

Alec took a step closer, eyes blazing as his hands were shaking.

"Do. You. Feel. It. Too?"

Magnus groaned and slumped his shoulders and repeated his earlier words.

"This can't happen."

Alec sighed an angered laugh, moving closer to the man.

"Do you feel it? Do you want me, Magnus?"

Magnus put his head in his hands and bit his lip, well and truly at war with himself.

"Alec... You and me... It's not going to... It can't... I _can't_."

Alec sighed and felt his anger ebb away, replaced by something that burned that little bit brighter. He reached out slowly and gripped Magnus' wrists, sharing a light gasp with Magnus as their skin touched. He pulled Magnus' hands away from his face and stared up at him with ardent sincerity.

"Cant? Or wont?"

He asked softly, watching Magnus' green eyes shimmer like cats eyes in the darkness. The man bit his lip and he shrugged his shoulders helplessly. Alec held his wrists loosely and blinked before answering for him.

"You won't. Because it would be legally wrong. And you can't. Because you don't trust yourself to say anything else."

He swallowed thickly but held Magnus' gaze, staring at him with such genuine emotion. Alec always had worn his heart on his sleeve, Magnus had seen it the minute they met. Magnus nodded slowly and Alec smiled the smallest of smiles.

"It's ok. You can say it. I want you to say it. Please, Magnus, tell me the truth."

Magnus looked at him softly, his eyes bright and wide and terrified. He was shaking a little as Alec held onto his wrists and smiled at him. Magnus took in a shaky breath and gulped, his voice rough and whispered.

"I- i like you Alec. A lot. And it scares me half to death because i shouldn't."

Alec licked his lips and took a step closer.

"Do you want me? Yes or no? If it's no, I'll walk away and never see you again, we'll go back to our lives. But if its yes..."

He let his voice trail off and they stared into each other's eyes for their own little infinity. Magnus took a deep breath, falling into those blue eyes. He could either walk away, go find some other guy his own age and live out his predictable days in comfort. Or he could fall deeper those eyes, take the leap into god knows what with that boy by his side and live out unpredictable days in wondrous fascination. It was no contest. He jumped.

"Yes."

Alec's eyes shone brighter than any star above them and his beaming smile was enough to move the very foundations upon which they stood. Magnus smiled too, clutching at Alecs hands as they gripped onto each other like a lifeline. Alec bit his lip and blushed hard as Magnus stared at him with a mischievous smile, all hints of pain or confusion gone.

"Hey Magnus? Would it be ok if i kissed you now?"

Magnus grinned and was about to lean down and capture Alec's luscious red lips when he pulled back quickly. Alec looked stricken but soon laughed as Magnus took his phone out his pocket and switched it off. He pocketed it once more with a cat like smile.

"I don't want any interruptions this time, baby."

Just using that one word made Alec go weak at the knees. He felt that heat pool inside him and blushed deep red as Magnus took hold of his hands and kissed the backs of each one before leaning down, pressing their foreheads together and whispering softly.

"Are you sure?"

He asked, feeling obligated to ensure that this was not one sided, that Alec wanted this too. And by the way he rolled his eyes, Alec knew what he was doing and he sighed, cocking an eyebrow with a rush of teenage of sass.

"Seriously? Am I sure? If i weren't sure, i wouldn't have sung to you. If i weren't sure, i wouldn't have run out after you. If i weren't sure, i wouldn't be here right now. And i swear to god, if you don't just get over yourself and kiss me, i will actually walk away and never see you again."

Magnus stared at him with an open mouth before closing it and clearing his throat. Smirking as he spoke, unleashing just a tiny controlled amount of his raw sexual prowess, just enough to excite the boy, not enough to scare him.

"Well then, with options like that, what choice do i have, Mr Lightwood?"

Alec smirked but blushed hard as Magnus giggled playfully and winked before tugging Alecs body right against his and bending down for a kiss.

 _Finally._

Their lips met and the world fell away. Magnus had kissed many people in his life. And kissing them had been pleasant. Like the way laying in a hammock on a beach with a Pina Colada in hand was pleasant. But kissing Alec? Now that was sublime. Like the way being burned with fire and frozen with ice at the same time was sublime. Like the way staring down at the earth from the tip of a mountain top was sublime. Like the way life begins and ends and like the way every second in time brings forward a new adventure and like the way the world turns and the tides roll and the sun rises and the stars shimmer and the wind blows and the rain falls and the snow melts and the supernova explodes and the heart beats.

Kissing Alec was the single most earth shattering experience of his entire life. It was sloppy and unpractised and perfectly imperfect. It was theirs. It was Alec. And nothing else mattered.

He moaned low in his throat as Alecs hands stroked his hairline and twisted his fingers in his messy black hair. Alec gasped as he rolled his body against Magnus' and opened his mouth when Magnus' tongue playfully licked over the seam of his lips. Magnus crushed Alec against him, holding him close, his hands slipping underneath Alecs jacket and t shirt. Alec's skin was burning under his touch and shaking as he shyly flicked his tongue out, not really knowing what to do. But Magnus' lips parted and he groaned as Alec gently slid his tongue inside, brushing along the roof of Magnus' mouth and making his knees buckle. Alec smiled and wrapped his arms tight around Magnus' neck, pulling himself closer as Magnus leaned down more, plundering Alec's sweet mouth with his fiend of a tongue. Magnus moved forwards, making Alec stumble backwards until he was pressed firmly between Magnus' hot body and the cool metal of his car. He gasped as Magnus slid his hands down his chest, around his sides, and gripped his thighs. He used the leverage to lift Alec off the ground and perch him on the hood of the car. They broke apart for the smallest of seconds, panting as their eyes met. Magnus smiled as Alec blushed and hooked his legs around Magnus' waist, pulling him closer.

Magnus smirked and leaned his hands either side of Alecs hips. He bent his head down and placed little kisses on the side of Alec's neck, tasting the salt from sweat and arousal on his skin. Alec threw his head back and groaned as Magnus grazed his teeth over Alecs Adams apple. Alec slid his hands up Magnus' arms and tugged him closer by the lapels of his jacket. Magnus smiled and kissed the corner of Alec's mouth, breathing hard before he swooped down and licked Alec's lips, kissing him teasingly.

Alec grinned as Magnus sucked on his lower lip slowly. Magnus' eyes were closed and he was breathing hard as he kissed Alec deeply, all slow and hot, exciting feelings in Alec he had never felt before. All he could do was hold on to Magnus and try and keep up with his animalistic yet classy way of kissing.

The moon was high in the spring night sky above them as they slowed down to simple pecks and soft caresses. They were both panting hard as Magnus rested his forehead against Alecs shoulder. He was breathing harder than Alec. His body was shaking. He knew he had probably gone a little crazy for a first kiss but as soon as their bodies had met he lost control. He felt like he'd just gone three rounds with Woolsey. That left him gasping at the thought of what it would be like if he went one round with Alec. If just kissing did this to him, then what the hell would going all the way do to him?

" _God_ , Alec... How do you do this to me?"

He whispered roughly, clutching at Alecs jacket, pressed up against him, Alecs legs still locked around his waist. Alec blushed and stroked his hair, pulling it and twisting it gently between his fingers, causing a weird sound like a wounded puppy to erupt from Magnus' throat.

"How do i do what?"

Alec asked breathlessly, overcome at the thought and feeling of kissing Magnus. After almost a week of fantasizing, he finally had his man in his arms. He smiled lazily and felt his body just melt against Magnus'.

"You make me so weak. You tear down every wall I've built, every moral I have and wipe my mind of all rationality. You shouldn't be able to do this, but you do. And _god_ , do you do it well."

He moaned and kissed Alecs neck softly, inhaling the boy's sweaty scent and smiling as he pulled away, but kept his arms around his boy protectively. They stared into each other's eyes and the gravity fell away from the ground and moved until suddenly they were each other's gravity. They were the only things holding them to the earth, tethering them to life. The spark between them was undeniable and now that they had lit the fuse, the fire would burn eternally. Like a wildfire in a desert, there was no extinguishing their light.

Alec smiled up at Magnus and blushed hard, biting his lip. Magnus groaned and laughed, shaking his head, as Alec looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

He asked simply. Magnus smiled down at him and licked his lips.

"You. You're just so... You're so innocent, i couldn't begin to tell you what I'm thinking."

Alecs eyebrows rose and he flushed deep red, stroking his hands down Magnus' chest.

"Tell me."

Magnus moaned softly and bit his lip before leaning down and whispering in Alec's ear with hushed tones that left Alec breathless.

"I was thinking that you are so sexy. I shouldn't think it, but i do. When you blush. When you bite your lip. When you look at me with those amazing eyes. You make me feel like I'm a horny teenager all over again. Everything you've done, since the minute i met you, has made me want you, Alexander Lightwood."

Alec was burning up. His mind falling apart as Magnus whispered to him, boiling his blood and making him so hot. The man leant between his legs still, his hands on Alecs hips as his lips teased his ear and neck. Alec was beginning to lose control. He moaned softly and kissed Magnus' temple before whispering in response.

"Magnus... You may feel like a horny teenager. But i _am_ a horny teenager and, well, you know... Maybe we should stop for now."

Magnus pulled back smirking as his eyes travelled slowly down Alec's body, landing on his skin tight jeans. If he stared hard enough, in the shadows of their bodies under the light of the moon, he could make out the outline of a fairly sizeable bulge beginning to take form. He looked in Alec's eyes and winked before smiling.

"Ah, gotcha. I'll stop."

He said lightly, grinning as he raised his hands in surrender and took a step back. Alec laughed and leaned back on his hands, looking up at the sky. They fell silent as Magnus leaned next to him, his elbow resting on the open window of the car.

"By the way, that show tonight, was awesome. You guys are incredible. Seriously, I've seen a lot of bands love and i can you're one of my favourites. You, Alexander, are amazingly talented."

Alec blushed and smiled with pride.

"Thank you. That means a lot. I'm glad you liked it. I thought... After what i sang to you... I thought you hated it."

Magnus shook his head and laughed softly under his breath.

"No, Alec. I loved it. I just freaked ot because of how i feel about you."

Alec smiled bashfully.

"Well that's alright then. I meant it as a compliment you know."

Magnus shook his head and laughed.

"I know. And thank you. It was epic. You did well tonight. I got some awesome shots of you guys, and a few videos. I'll show them to Ragnor on Monday. And with any lucky, he might you in as the feature for the _In New Music We Trust_ section."

Alec beamed. It was his dream to be in the pages of that magazine. And as the feature for the new music section, they would get a lot of attention very quickly. Some pretty big international bands and been born on those pages.

"Thank you, Magnus."

He said sincerely, looking at him gratefully. Magnus took his hand and smiled back.

"You're very welcome, Alec. Now, i need your phone number."

Alec's eyebrows shot up and he smirked a little. Magnus glared at him and then winked playfully.

"For professional reasons. I'll call you when Ragnor sees the photos and stuff. Let you know what he thinks."

Alec nodded slowly, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Ah, ok. Purely professional reasons. Got it."

Magnus took his phone from his pocket and handed it to Alec. The boy programmed in his number with a smirk on his face and Magnus grinned as he tucked it safely away again.

"Alright. So, I'll call you when Ragnors seen the pictures."

Alec nodded and felt that dull sense of disappointment at the thought of Magnus leaving. But as he felt it, Magnus leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"I'll call you for business. But ill message you for _pleasure_ , baby."

Alec blushed hard as Magnus slipped a finger around the waistband of his jeans, licking and sucking at Alec's neck before pulling back with a glittery wink.

Alec blushed hard as Magnus pulled away and he sighed regretfully.

"I should probably go back inside now."

Magnus nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Probably. And. I should go home. I've got those videos to edit into one big reel of awesomeness to show Ragnor."

Alec smiled and jumped off the good of the car, adjusting his jeans and stretching as Magnus' eyes unashamedly rolled over his body.

"Ok. Well, ah, thank you for being here. And for doing those videos and stuff. The guys don't know yet, i wanted it to be a surprise if anything came of it."

Magnus smiled and hugged Alec close, kissing his forehead.

"You're so sweet. It's adorable. Sometimes i forget you're only 15."

Alec pulled back and blushed a little.

"I'll be 16 in a few weeks. Then this won't be as weird, i promise."

Magnus smiled softly, a steady glow in his green eyes.

"I don't think it's weird. It would be to the outside world, but all i see is you and me. Not age and numbers and convention. Though, I've never been one who was bound by convention so maybe I'm just freewheeling it."

Alec smiled and kissed his cheek one last time, blushing like a sailor as he did so.

"Well then, I'm joining you for the ride. I should go now, but i await your phone call, Mr Bane."

Magnus winked and opened the car door, slipping into the seat while running a teasing finger around Alec's waistband.

"Alright. Go on then, get back inside. And yes, I'll call you when he's seen the videos. But if you're lucky, ill text you later."

He ended with a flirtatious wink and a smirk as he closed the door and sped away into the night, leaving Alec on the sidewalk. He smiled widely to himself, an inch from doing a happy dance, and blushed hard, tracing his lips with a light finger, the feeling of Magnus still all over him. It had only been a kiss. One slightly not quite PG-13 kiss. And he knew, despite he was only 15 and only just really joining the world, that he was well and truly taken.

He walked back inside, whistling off key and grinning like an idiot, as the spring moon shone down on the world. Was it just Alecs tired mind, or was it that everything was suddenly so much clearer that made the light so much brighter, so much more intense?

Either way, Alec knew that this night had just, for better or worse, changed his life.

...

 **A/N: So? How was it? ;) Let me know what you think guys :) Any predictions? Or general ideas? I love to hear from you… :)**

 **Also, random question, but to any of you Star Wars fans out there, do you think that Luke Skywalker will be part of the dark side in The Force Awakens? Because he has to be in it, but he's not in the trailer, and that apparently is 'not an accident'. I'm thinking that maybe he's the bad guy in black in that says he'll finish what Darth Vader started… I don't know. But if anyone has any theories I'd like to know because me and my friend were talking it about it today and we were curious about it… :)**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading, as always, I love you all :)**

 **Anna…XXXX**


	6. How to get monumentally grossed out

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

 **A/N: Next ones up guys! Sorry it took a while :) But I think you'll like it :) and soon, maybe the next chapter and all those after that will now move into the M rated stuff… ;) but don't worry, Alec has a birthday coming up so the gap won't seem as big, I promise :)**

 **Anyway, thank you for all the reviews and faves and follows! I love you all! And enjoy…**

...

He didn't hear from Magnus over the weekend. All he had to get him through was the memory of Friday night. The feeling of Magnus all over him, his blood surging and his heart pounding. It was all he could think about, like, try as he might, it wouldn't leave his mind. It made his need for the man much more overwhelming, he just wanted him there, touching him, kissing him, making him laugh and helping him to forget everything.

At this moment, on Sunday night, he sat not in the warm, loving home of the Lewis family, but in the cold, furnished to perfect, upon pain of death shall you touch anything home of the Lightwood family.

It had been just over a week since the night he came out to his parents. Just over a week before his father was willing to calm the fuck down and talk to his son like a normal human being.

Though, Robert was failing quite epically at that as he just simply stared at Alec across the table, while Maryse tried not to get crushed to death by the tension.

Alec stared back at his father, bored and uninterested. His pain had ebbed away to just simple disappointment. He just waited for about 20 minutes before Robert finally spoke. Alecs inside voice cried a hallelujah! as his father eventually grew a pair and spoke, and he knew his siblings listening from the staircase were thinking the exact same thing.

"Alexander. I'm sorry for how i acted the other day. I wasn't kind to you, and i apologise. It was wrong of me to judge you and i shouldn't have said the things i did. I don't want you gone from this house. You are my son."

Alec scoffed, slouching back in his chair.

"Really? Because the other day you said that 'no son of mine is, or ever will be, gay!' and i said 'well i am gay' and your exact words were 'then you're not my son.'"

Robert looked at him like he'd been slapped in the face, a deep flush on his cheeks. Alec stared hard as his mother sighed and he heard faint laughter coming from the stairwell, along with a whispered chorus of "Ooh, burn!" from his siblings. Alec repressed a smile and looked over at Robert, their face level across the table.

"Alec, i didn't mean what i said. I love you. You're my oldest child and nothing you ever say or do will change that. I remember the day you were born. A beautiful spring evening, the sun just setting, April showers lightly falling. It was a beautiful day, and then your mother went into labour and not three hours later, you were here. You changed our entire world that day, son. I remember your mother holding you until she fell asleep, then the nurse passed you to me and i was so terrified. I didn't want to drop you, or hurt you, i just felt this need to protect you. And then you woke from your little sleep and opened those eyes of yours for the first time and you stared up, directly at me and reached out with a tiny hand. You grabbed hold of my thumb and clung to it for dear life, smiling a little. You were the most amazing thing I'd ever seen and it was then that i knew i would always love you. No matter what, Alexander. I know that was almost 16 years ago but nothing has changed. I swore to love and protect you and that is what i am doing now."

Alec stared at his father, the man who was famed for being a cold hearted douche most of the time, and felt tears prickle in his eyes as he saw his father's tears fall. He had never seen the man display such emotion, it was even enough to stop the ridicule from Izzy and Jace. It was silent as Robert reached out and took Alecs hand.

"I am sorry. And i respect you for telling us. And i support you, if this is what you want in life."

Alec suddenly experienced the peculiar sensation of all his bitter rage dissipating and surge of trusting love filling its place. He smiled softly and held his father's hand, nodding slowly.

"Thank you. That's all i wanted. It means a lot that you thought about this and are at least trying."

Robert smiled. Maryse rolled her eyes, like she knew her boys would act like this. They were both stubborn. And they both rarely gave in to soppy emotion, but when they did, it was too cute. She smiled and they heard Izzy and Jace giggle from outside. Shaking her head, Maryse went to get more coffee and left Robert to the next part of his speech.

"Now, Alexander." He said ad he released Alecs hand, taking a deep breath. "I have been doing some research. And i think we need to have a talk about some things."

Alec froze. _Dear god, no._ This wasn't happening.

"I know you're only young and just starting your life but i need to know if you are sexually active, and if not, i feel that i need to help you, give you guidance and such."

Alec's eyes flew wide and he blushed deeply, Robert looked rather uncomfortable too. And Izzy and Jace didn't even bother trying to hide their grossed out giggling. Alec slowly shook his head.

"Dad, look, i love you, and I'll move back home. But this really isn't necessary."

Robert shook his head.

"No. It is. You're of a certain age now and you need to be prepared. You need to know about STI's and protection and how to avoid the pain and-"

"Oh my god! Please stop! I cannot have the gay sex talk with my father. This is too weird."

Alec cried as he covered his blushing face with his hands, giggling and cringing. Robert stifled a laugh and bowed his head, his own cheeks flushed and biting his lip to hold back his uncomfortable laughter.

"I'm sorry, Alec. But this has to happen. Everyone has the talk eventually."

Alec groaned and clenched his eyes shut.

"But dad... Most guys don't get a gay sex talk from their father. That's just gross."

Robert laughed at his son's exclamation and sighed.

"We'll make it quick. I promise."

Alec opened his eyes and took a deep breath, biting his lip and cringing as he nodded slowly. Robert took a deep breath and reached for something on the seat beside him.

He took a deep breath and put the items on the table.

"I want you to have these. It doesn't mean that i condone you having sex at your age, but i want you to be prepared for when the times comes."

Alec stared in mortification at the offending items. A box of condoms and a tube of lube. Roberts face was as red as Alecs as he handed them to his son.

"Do i need to tell you how to use them, or do you already know that?"

Alec blanched.

"I already know, dad. Do not try and tell me how to have sex with a man. And, before you ask, i am still a virgin."

Robert sighed in relief and licked his lips nervously.

"Ok then. So, um, take those. And just be aware... Of everything. And if you ever need to talk or have any questions, I'm here for you."

Alec stared with wide eyes and a heart that was no longer beating. He was wishing for death right about now. But he took the things and nodded, climbing out of his chair on shaky legs.

"I'll bare that in mind. Thank you, dad."

Robert nodded as Alec shot up from the chair and bolted to the door. As he reached for the door knob, his father spoke again.

"Alexander? I love you."

Alec gulped and nodded, feeling ridiculously awkward at holding condoms while talking to his dad.

"I love you too."

He replied quickly before darting out the door, breathing hard. He ignored Jace and Izzys hysterical giggling as he climbed the stairs to his room, wondering vaguely if, just for kicks, he should have told his father about some of his rather questionable dreams regarding a certain green eyed 26 year old. Probably not. He smirked as he shoved the stuff in the top draw of his bedside cabinet before shoving on a sweater and leaving to get his stuff back from Simons place.

Later that night, as he walked home after an amazing dinner at Simons and thanking the Lewis clan for all they had done, his phone finally beeped in his pocket.

Slowly, his drew it out and smiled at a message from an unknown number.

 **You go to Idris high right? Meet me in the back street behind the school tomorrow at 3:30 ;) *if you don't go to Idris, please tell me :)**

Alec giggled to himself as he read it, knowing it could only be Magnus. He saved the number and sent a quick reply as the stars winked at him from above.

 **Yeah. I go to Idris. See you tomorrow, Magnus...xoxo**

As he unlocked the door and slipped upstairs, lugging a bag of sneakers and sweaters with him, his phone beeped one last time.

 **Awesome :) Until tomorrow, Alexander...xoxo *I didn't have you down as a hugs and kisses kind of guy :)**

Alec giggled as he threw his bags down, stripping to his underwear and climbing into his own bed. He clutched his phone to his chest with a grin as he drifted into darkness for the night.

...

3:29

One minute until the bell rings. One minute until he could go to Magnus. One minute that was taking its fucking time!

Alec growled at the clock, already having his stuff packed up and stood behind his desk. But Miss Grey wasn't one to let them out early, though she was nice enough regardless. He sighed and counted the final seconds before the inevitable shrill cry rang out.

He grinned and whipped out the room, first out the door and heading straight to the back road. He had told his bandmates earlier that he couldn't make rehearsal tonight and both Izzy and Jace were otherwise occupied. Which left him the perfect opportunity to see his man.

Jogging out the gates and around the corner, he made it to the street at the respectable time of 3:32. Not bad. But when he got there, he couldn't see Magnus anywhere.

He sighed and slumped against the wall, looking down both pathways for the man. He bit his lip and groaned softly, running a hand through his hair in disappointment.

It was then that his eyes was caught by a flash of sunlight glinting off of something royal blue in colour. He turned and froze as he saw the car. Magnus' Audi.

He sighed a laugh and jogged up the road, slowing as he reached the car. He smiled easily and leaning against it, tapping the window softly and watching as Magnus whipped around to face him and beamed. The lock popped open and Alec threw his bag inside before slipping with grace into the passenger seat. He slammed the door and bit his lip, looking over at Magnus through his messy black hair.

Magnus smiled slowly and licked his lips, looking out the window quickly before leaning over. He pulled Alec close by the strings of his hoodie and moaned as their lips met.

Alec was quickly lost. He clutched at Magnus' slim hips, pulling him over the centre console and onto his lap. Magnus' thighs pressed against Alecs own as he slid his hands up Magnus' back, cradling him close and delving his tongue between those cherry flavoured lips. Magnus groaned and rolled his hips into Alecs, clenching his legs tight around the boy as their tongues danced and the car was soon filled with the hot, wet noises of their making out.

Alec bucked his hips up into Magnus', eliciting moans from them both and Magnus sucked on his lower lip and lay his palms flat against Alec's chest, feeling his wild heartbeat. Their kiss broke apart and they sat together silently, panting their breaths and holding each other loosely. It took a moment for them to calm down but eventually, Alec looked up at Magnus with shining eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Hey."

Magnus smiled and stroked Alec's soft cheek, revelling in the deep blushed that painted his face.

"Hey, yourself, baby boy. How you doing?"

Magnus winked as Alec blushed deeper, acutely aware of the effect Magnus' words were having on him. Alec slid his hands around Magnus' hips, playing with the band of his low slung jeans.

"I'm ok. Better now though. I missed you."

He replied with a soft blush and glimmering eyes. Magnus smiled, thinking that this boy must be an angel.

"That's what i like to hear. I missed you too, baby."

Alec bit his lip as Magnus smiled down at him, his green eyes alight as he winked playfully.

He leaned down and captured those luscious red lips with his own, his body tingling as Alecs lips fell into rhythm with his, dancing slowly and taking his breath away. He could feel heat pooling inside him, the barest movement setting his body on fire, igniting his senses and bringing him to life. He snaked his tongue out and traced the seam of Alec's lips, begging for entrance, but when he didn't receive it, he pulled back and looked at the boy in confusion.

"Alec? You ok?"

Alec grimace and cursed the universe. Well, his father. He sighed and Magnus sat back, leaning against the glove box. He ran a hand through his hair and blushed hard, peering up at Magnus nervously.

"Yeah. I'm just a little grossed out."

Magnus looked at him with an ardent mixture of hurt and offense and Alec quickly repaired his statement.

"No!" He said with panic, holding Magnus' face in his hands. "Not by this. Not by you, not by us. It's just, i went home yesterday..."

Magnus immediately calmed down and cursed himself for the reaction, for how afraid he was that Alec no longer wanted him. He sighed and relaxed, climbing back into his own seat and smiling softly, holding Alecs hand lightly.

"What happened, Alec?"

The boy took a deep breath and laughed awkwardly.

"So, it was great. My dad apologised, i moved back home, he was all supportive of me. And then he proceeded to have the gay sex talk with me at the dining table with my mother in the kitchen and my siblings listening from the stairwell."

Magnus' eyes bulged and, though he was sympathetic, he just couldn't contain his laughter. He spluttered and giggled, biting his lip before he saw Alecs horrified grimace and laughed hard. He double over, clutching his side as his eyes watered and Alec soon laughed with him; awkward, nervous, grossed out laughter.

Alec ran a hand through his hair and sighed, leaning his back and groaning with his eyes closed.

"Aww, baby. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Alec snorted.

"I was seriously wishing for the sweet release of death."

Magnus cackled again, reaching for Alec's hand.

"It must have been bad. But it helped right?"

Alec rolled his head towards him and glowered angrily, glaring hard.

"He gave me condoms! He said i needed to know about STI's and how to reduce the risk and avoid the pain and then he proceed to hand me a box of condoms and lube, which I'm pretty sure was cherry flavoured!"

Magnus didn't even bother trying to hide it. He let out a full blown laugh, rolling around in his seat, breathing wildly, gasping as tears fell down his cheeks. Alec groaned and hit him weakly.

"It's not funny. I'm scarred. For life. I can never have sex now. He ruined it for me. Forever."

Magnus snorted but sobered up, leaning over and slipping a hand teasingly under Alec's shirt. He leaned in and licked up the boy's neck, nipping at his earlobe before whispering roughly, low in his throat.

"Never say never, Alexander."

He sniffed deeply into the crook of the boy's neck, licking his lips at the musky smell of sweat and sweet cologne that tasted of vanilla. Alec shivered as Magnus released his breath slowly over his heated skin, raising goose bumps and smirking as he planted a soft, open mouthed kiss on the join of his neck and shoulder.

"I can fix what he ruined, Alexander."

Alec shifted in his seat and blushed hard as Magnus' wandering hand sneakily slid up his stomach, tickling and scratching his abs, making him hiss sharply, before reaching his chest. Magnus' cool finger circled one of his nipples lightly as the man grazed his teeth over Alecs Adams apple, licking and sucking the pain away.

"Forever is such a long time to deny yourself of pleasure, especially since it is right here waiting for you, _Alexander_."

Alec gasped as Magnus bit the side of his neck, sucking hard, almost drawing blood. But the pain ebbed and Alec realised Magnus was right. The pleasure was immense. He also knew that Magnus was right in saying that he could make Alec forget what his father had done.

Magnus latched himself onto Alec, probably getting a bit too full on but unable to reel himself in. He dug his nails into the boy's chest and sucked at his sweet skin, revelling in the soft moans and harsh panting breaths of his boy.

Though when a single very guttural, incredibly sexual and highly un-Alec like growl erupted from deep within the boy, he snapped out of his lustful daze and let Alec go. Breathing hard, Magnus pulled back, watching as Alec's chest heaved and his pupils shrunk back to normal size from their lust blown dilation. They sat in silence for a few torturous seconds in which Magnus bit his lip and scolded himself for all his sexual prowess. And Alec was just simply trying to form coherent sentences. _Ooohmahgodddd_ , seemed to be all he could come up with.

Magnus eventually cleared his throat and scratched his neck.

"Um, sorry. That was a little intense. I, ah, sorry."

Alec nodded dazedly before flicking his gaze to Magnus, taking in his messy hair and swollen lips.

"It's ok. I liked it."

He said with a burning blush that made Magnus laughed softly. He took Alecs hand again and smiled genuinely, hastily moving on from... Well, that.

"So i showed Ragnor the videos and stuff today."

Alec's eyes widened and he gasped, gripping Magnus' hand hard in anticipation.

"And?! Come on! Tell me."

He almost yelled. Magnus grinned.

"He loved them. He thought you guys were amazing."

Alec gasped and clapped, dancing in his seat. Magnus shook his head and laughed at the boy's sheer ability to be constantly adorable.

"Yeah. He loved you. He wants to meet you. And he, uh, he's gonna show the video to a friend of his. A record producer."

Alec's eyes bulged and he froze. Magnus grinned at him, waiting for boy to react. And react he did.

"FUUUUCK YEEEESSSS!"

He cheered, shouting loud as he laughed and punched the air, bobbing up and down in excitement in his seat. The car was actually moving with the force he was exerting. And Magnus' mind instantly fell back into the gutter.

He cleared his throat as Alec calmed down and looked at him with a huge smile, shining blue eyes and a heaving chest. Magnus smiled and subtly adjusted his jeans.

"I take it you're happy?"

He asked softly. Alec sensed the mood change as their eyes met. He reached out and took Magnus' hand, kissing the back of it softly and running a finger over the tattooed rose on the side of his hand.

"I'm very happy."

Magnus smiled, heat rising in his cheeks, as Alec leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you, Magnus."

He whispered, resting their foreheads together. Magnus nodded slowly, kissing the boys cheeks and shaking gently.

"You're welcome, Alec."

They shared a small smile before Magnus leaned in, simply pressing their lips together. Alec sighed happily, already addicted to everything that Magnus was. And Magnus was terrified at the way his heart kept skipping a beat and the boys touch sent him to heaven.

They kissed softly, their eyes open and locked on each other's for a while, no passionate making out, just emotion and trust and gentle caresses. And when they pulled apart, they were both blushing, not quite knowing what had happened between them and not quite knowing what to call their feelings.

So Magnus just smiled and kissed Alecs hand before hitting the ignition.

"Takis?"

He asked lightly, grinning. Alec returned his smile and nodded.

"Takis."

He confirmed. And as Magnus pulled the car away from the sidewalk, he drove with one hand, using the other to clasp with Alecs, resting on his thigh and absentmindedly stroking over his knuckles with gentle grace and a serene smile.

...

 **A/N: So? Let me know what you think!**

 **Also, did anyone out there see the BEHIND THE SHADOWS: THE MAKING OF SHADOWHUNTERS at the weekend? It was amazing! And we had MALEC SCENES! ACTUAL SCENES WITH ACTUAL MALEC! I swear my heart stopped and I am now dead and in heaven. It was so perfect :)**

 **Anyway, love you all,**

 **Anna…XXXX**


	7. How to take a step towards your dream

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: So, this has been a long time coming… sorry about that. Between college and fangirling over Shadowhunters and Christmas stuff I've had very little time… Anyway, I hope you're ok and ready for this next chapter. It's kind of long but I think you'll like it. No proper M rated stuff yet… just some fairly heavy-ish making out in a slightly public place… ;) Enjoy… :)**

...

"No! I refuse to accept that! Take it back or i swear to god I'll go outside and key your precious car!"

"What? All i said was that Captain America was my favourite Avenger! What's wrong with that? I mean, have you seen Chris Evans in that suit?!"

"So you're basing your argument on how hot Chris Evans is?! That has nothing to do with it! On sheer badassness alone, Iron Man rules all!"

"Oh hell no! Iron Man wants Bucky caught! He's fighting against Captain America for the wrong thing! He goes against all of them! He's just a dick!"

"NO! YOU TAKE THAT BACK! Tony Stark is a billionaire playboy philanthropist! He's awesome! And he's real. Cap was created by that German guy. His powers were given to him. Stark built his. He's just a man. Like you or me. Yet he's still a hero! And that suit is damn epic!"

"Yeah well, Cap is a hero. A war hero and a modern day vigilante. He's amazing and loyal and strong and brave-"

"So is Iron Man! He's like Batman. Both of them are just men. Men who want to save people and help and do good and stop bad guys!"

"So does Cap! Like Superman-"

"Fuck no! Your favourites are made, created, given powers. And Superman was from another fricking planet. He's a superhero. Not a hero."

"What's the difference?!"

"Ok. If you're gonna question the difference between superheroes and heroes then my life has no meaning."

Magnus snorted, choking on his cherry coke as Alec retorted indignantly. The boy's face was red and he was shaking a little, his blue eyes fierce with passion as he argued. Magnus regarded him with amusement, his green eyes twinkling as he watched Alec avidly fanboy and get so defensive over fiction. It was beyond cute.

"You're so adorable."

Magnus remarked simply as Alec breathed hard, calming himself from the tumult of emotions inside. No one insults his hero's. Ever. But Magnus' voice and those honey smooth words snapped him out of it, making a deep blush spill on his cheeks. Biting his lip, he ducked his head as Magnus awwed at him softly. He reached out and took Alecs hand lightly in his own.

"I'm sorry. You converted me. I'm now an Iron Man man. Does that make sense?"

He wondered aloud as Alec laughed and stroked his knuckles softly.

"It makes perfect sense. But you're lying."

He said through narrowed eyes, though they were glinting with amusement. Magnus nodded and grinned impishly, taking another sip of his drink with those perfect electric blue lips.

Alec shook his head and laughed softly, biting his lip as Magnus smiled at him across the table at Takis diner. He stirred the ice in his coke slowly with his straw as Magnus simply watched him.

His cheeks were flushed and he stared hard down at the table top, sipping his drink and pointedly avoiding Magnus' laughing gaze. He heard Magnus chuckle and felt the cushion of their booth move as a weight sat beside Alec, dipping it down. He risked a look to the side and saw that Magnus had slipped his way around the booth and was now next to him. He felt heat rise in his cheeks and Magnus' hand rested on his thigh, his fingers exploratory and gentle, stroking slowly over the now taught muscles. Alecs hand moved down as though to stop him, but once he felt Magnus' soft skin, it was all he could do to simply place his hand on top of Magnus' and lace their fingers together. Their hands remained clasped on Alec's leg while he swallowed the last of his lemonade, Magnus just watching and waiting.

When he pushed his glass away and licked his lips, he heard the most wanton moan escape from Magnus' lips, he supposed it was meant to be repressed, but as he turned and saw the look in Magnus' eyes, he was glad it wasn't.

Casting a quick look around the diner and seeing their booth cloaked by relative darkness, he turned back to Magnus and drew him closer. Their lips a bare inch apart, the lead-up, the drumroll, the anticipation building tension like a wildfire between them before Alec moved in and softly closed his lips over Magnus'. The man groaned softly and gripped Alecs hand tighter, prising the boys lips open. Alec gasped a hiccup-like breath as Magnus' tongue breached his lips, touching his with its flickering agility and sliding further in, exploring every inch of Alec's mouth. He couldn't keep up as Magnus' fiend of a tongue brushed the roof of his mouth, tickling and sending waves of pleasure crashing through him. He moaned and Magnus swallowed the sound greedily, leaning closer and gripping Alecs hips. Alec hands flew to Magnus' hair, his face, his neck, anywhere he could reach. Burning and longing for the touch of his man. Alec growled as Magnus bit his lip, sucking hard and began to give as good as he got. Magnus made a weird breathy sound as Alec twisted his tongue and nibbled his lip, licking over the fast bite marks, while his hands tangled and pulled at Magnus' silky hair. They were breathing hard as they made out in the dim light, acutely aware of the diner door opening. They were wrapped up in each other so much that they only broke apart when Magnus heard a distinct voice pierce the air.

"Kaelie, darling, could you point me in the direction of our dearest Magnus?"

Magnus and Alec sprang apart fast, Magnus fixed his hair and Alec adjusted his clothes and calmed his breathing. Just as Magnus gave Alec a small, lingering kiss on the cheek and slid back to his side of the booth, a man approached their table.

Alec looked up at him and smiled. He'd seen pictures of this guy before. He was Ragnor Fell.

"You're late, my sweet emerald prince."

Magnus said sarcastically as Ragnor rolled his eyes. Alec watched as Ragnor ruffled Magnus' hair, earning an indignant cry from the man as he shoved him over and sat in the booth.

"I would apologise, but I'm not sorry. Because, after two month of hard work, i finally did it!"

Magnus looked at him part in curiosity, part in anxiety. And Alec just stared at him, taking in his green hair, black rimmed eyes and open emerald shirt. He looked like a pirate. Alec stifled a laugh as Ragnor replied with dramatic flair.

"Well, my darling Magnus, i finally got inside the pants of the sexy Latino barista in the Java Jones next to my office."

Alec felt his eyes bulge and he blushed slightly as Magnus gave him a sidelong look before replying to Ragnor.

"Ok. Congratulations, i guess. But, question. Do you know his name?"

Ragnor smirked as he slouched in his seat, sending Magnus a smouldering stare.

"Raphael. God, that name... It just rolls of the tongue. And by god, did he make me scream it."

Alec vaguely wondered if he was going to explode. He knew he was blushing hard and judging by the look Magnus sent him, he knew that the man knew he was getting a little turned on. Magnus smirked covertly and turned back to Ragnor.

"So, do you have his number?"

Ragnor grinned.

"Of course."

Magnus nodded slowly before raising an eyebrow.

"Are you going to call him?"

"Of course not."

Magnus huffed and groaned exasperatedly, slamming his hand in Ragnors shoulder.

"Ragnor! Seriously! You've been chasing him for months and now you've had him, you're done! That boy obviously likes you, trusts you even. And now you've hurt him. And that means i can no longer get my coffee from there. So, thanks a lot, Fell."

Ragnor had only the audacity to tip an imaginary hat and take a deep gulp of Magnus' drink while smirking widely. Magnus sighed and shook his head before clearing his throat and moving on to business.

"Anyway, Ragnor, thank you at least staying sober for this. I would like you to meet this amazing young man over here."

Magnus winked at Alec as the boy blushed and sat up straighter, looking up as Ragnor ran his eyes over him.

"Ooh, Alexander Lightwood... You could sell records without even being able to sing. That face, those eyes. You could be a model."

Alec stared in bewilderment, his eyes wide with a deep blush on his cheeks. Magnus caught his eye and smiled, biting his lip a little. Alec gulped and felt himself heat up drastically at the way both Magnus and Ragnor were looking at him.

Ragnor leaned forwards and smiled, extending his hand.

"Ragnor Fell, it's an absolute pleasure to meet you, kid. I saw your videos and photos and such and i have to say that you guys are amazing. I like what i saw. A lot."

Alec smiled and shook his hand, feeling Ragnors fingers gently curl around his shaking hand, tender and surprisingly soft. Their eyes locked and they shared a smile, as Alec replied.

"It's an honour to meet you. Seriously, i have every copy of your magazine at home. You're awesome. And it means a lot that you room the time to check us out and meet me here."

Magnus smiled at their interaction, sipping his drink and smirking slightly at the look on Ragnors face. Like Magnus, Ragnor also had an eye for beauty. Sitting up a little straighter, Magnus leant his hand on the seat, sliding it over the worn leather until he reached Alecs leg. Slipping a fingers over his thigh, he spread his hand out and lightly stroked up and down the boys quivering leg. Alec gasped a little and blushed hard as Magnus avoided his gaze, smirking a little as he slid a finger between Alec's legs, running it teasingly up and down the gap of his thighs.

Alec's breath hitched and he casually placed his hand on his leg, over the top of Magnus' hand, stilling his movements. Magnus laughed under his breath and Alec sent him a quick stare. Magnus licked his lips slowly and dug his nails into the flesh of Alec's thigh, as the boy tightened his grip on Magnus' hand. Their fingers laced together softly and Magnus winked at him as Ragnor replied.

"You're very welcome, Alexander. I would love to see more of you... That is to say, your band. I think you could go places. I have a friend who could help you guys hit the stratosphere. But before i refer you to him, i want to see you play a venue live. And if you could possibly make a demo of some kind for me to give him, that would be good."

Alec nodded, ignoring Magnus as he twisted their fingers together and shuffled his leg to lock his ankle around Alecs. Alec smiled over at Ragnor, who smiled back as Alec answered him.

"Well, we have demos i could give you. But we're not scheduled to play another show for a while."

Ragnor nodded thoughtfully, eyeing Alec through narrowed lids. Alec let out a deep breath, trying to steady his breathing as Magnus' finger slid over his dick. He felt his blood rush and his eyes widened as Magnus grinned to himself. Then Alec froze as he felt another leg, a leg that couldn't be Magnus', rub against his own under the table. Ragnor smiled normally and nodded, responding kindly.

"Well, if i could have those demo tapes, that would be awesome. And i think i might have a show for you to play, i just need to move some things around."

As he spoke, Alec felt two legs slide against one of his own, cradling his calf between two crossed ankles. He stifled his gasp as Magnus stroked his other leg and he felt heat flood his cheeks. Both men, Magnus and Ragnor, had laid claim to one of his legs, playing with him secretly. He had no idea how to react. Be scared. Be aroused. Be confused. All of the above. But both men were extremely good at wearing their masks, hiding what they were doing, so Alec played along for some unknown reason.

"Well that sounds pretty cool. I can get those demos to you later this week if you want. Then you can give me the date of this possible show so i can clear it with the guys."

As he spoke, Alec placed his hand on Magnus' thigh, sliding it up and down, feeling the muscle shake as he clawed at it before slipping his fingers between Magnus' legs. The man almost lost his cool as Alec played with his dick over his jeans, kneading and lightly stroking, adding pressure then taking it away. Alec smirked to himself and looked over at Ragnor. With a smile, the man spoke.

"That's excellent news. If you could get them to Magnus in the week so he can give them to me, then i can listen and if i like what I'm hearing, ill set up that gig. What i have in mind for you is a show next weekend. So clear your calendar, kid."

He said with a wink, as Alec grinned. Then he slid his leg up between Ragnors before pulling it away, watching a heated light flare in his eyes. Alec smirked as both men reached for their drinks, adjusting their jeans and breathing just a little harder than usual. He smiled in triumph and pulled away, standing up slowly.

"Excuse me. I need to go to the restroom."

He said with an innocent smile as both men simply nodded in response, their eyes following him as he left.

...

"God, Magnus, where the hell did you find him? He is beautiful."

Magnus smiled dreamily.

"I know. I found him crying in an alleyway after his father kicked him out for being gay."

Ragnors eyebrows rose and he gave Magnus a pointed look.

"Sounds like someone else i know."

Magnus gulp and nodded slowly, watching the space where Alec had been moments before.

"He's a good kid. And damn, can he sing."

Ragnor smiled.

"I know. He's amazing. But he's 15. I don't know if Valentine will take on a band with a 15 year old frontman."

Magnus nodded, smiling ruefully.

"He has to. I mean, he'd be a fool to turn them away. And Alec turns 16 in about two weeks so I'm sure it'll all be fine."

Ragnor clicked his tongue and sighed with a small smile.

"Yeah. I think it will be. I just hope the kid is ready for this. Because as soon as the world sees him, he's gonna hit it big."

Magnus nodded, sure Ragnor was right.

"He'll be ok. I'll look after him."

Ragnor looked at him questioningly, eyebrows raised as his mind began to wonder. With a sudden smirk, he turned away, letting his best friend keep his secret and unfortunately bowing down and backing away, letting Magnus go for the guy.

The two of them shared a smile, a smile that told Magnus that Ragnor knew how he felt towards the boy, and a smile that told Ragnor that Magnus was thankful for him keeping quiet. They had always made a pretty good team.

"Shut up Jace! Jesus Christ, i am not on a date. Fuck off. I'll see you later. Yeah, whatever, love you too. I'm hanging up now! Bye!"

Came Alec's voice as he headed towards their table. He sighed in exasperation and sat back down, smiling at both men.

"Sorry about that."

Ragnor grinned.

"No worries. Who's Jace? Your boyfriend?"

Alec snorted loudly and laughed as Magnus tensed just a little.

"No. God no. He's my brother."

Ragnor nodded and smiled as Magnus let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. Alec looked at him and smiled softly, holding his hand out under the table for Magnus to take hold of. The man smiled and placed his hand in Alecs, lacing their fingers together tightly.

"Well, anyway, i should take me leave now, Cat got back today so i have to go see her. But Alec, it was a pleasure meeting you and hopefully I'll see you soon."

Alec smiled and shook Ragnors hand as the man stood up.

"Likewise, Mr Fell. Such a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for seeing me and I'll get those demos to you ASAP."

Ragnor nodded, winking as he walked away whistling. Alec and Magnus watched him leave slowly, waiting until the restaurant door closed behind the green haired man.

Alec turned slowly back to Magnus, who smiled softly and raised Alecs hand to his lips. Placing a kiss on his knuckles gently, he whispered.

"You did it. He loved you."

Alec beamed and let out a nervous laugh, relaxing into the booth and running a hand through his hair.

"God that was terrifying."

Magnus laughed and placed his arm around Alec's shoulders.

"You did good. I couldn't tell you were nervous. Neither could he, i don't think."

Alec giggled bemusedly and sighed.

"I just had a meeting with the CEO of my favourite international rock music magazine about my band. That is insane."

Magnus smiled and pulled Alec closer.

"It was amazing. You guys are going to make it, baby. I know it."

They shared a smile as Alec leaned closer, slipping a hand down to Magnus' hip and tipping his head up a little. Magnus got the message and leaned down, sealing his lips over Alec's. Feeling those beautiful, full lips against his was heaven for Magnus and he moaned softly, the feeling of Alec doing way more to him than he ever thought possible.

Alec groaned and trailed kisses over Magnus' jaw, down his neck and stopping only to lightly sink his teeth into the join of Magnus' neck and shoulder. The man growled low in his throat and gasped as Alec pulled away. They breathed hard, unsure of what to do as their eyes met. There was need. But there was also legality. And Magnus decided now of all times to do the right thing.

"I hate to say this, but it's getting late. I should get you home."

Alec sighed frustrated.

"Yeah, i know. Come on. One last ride in that sexy car of yours."

Magnus laughed as they stood up, throwing the cash on the table and walking out into the cool spring evening.

As he drove Alec home, all the lights appeared a little brighter and the world seemed more amazing. Everything was perfect. Especially the feeling of Alecs hand in his. It was a feeling he carried with him all the way home and well into the spring night.

...

 **A/N: So? Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Predictions? And what do you guys think of Ragnor? :) let me know… reviews are always appreciated and keep me inspired :)**

 **Love you all,**

 **Anna…XXXX**

 **PS: Hopefully, I'll manage to get at least one more update in before Christmas… but if I don't, have a good one guys! Merry Christmas! And if I don't see you before, Happy New Year! But I should be back with another chapter next week some time :)**


	8. How to mix business with pleasure

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: So, this is long overdue… I apologise for the wait, but hopefully it'll be worth it :) PS: All the reviews and faves and follows are awesome :) I love you all… Enjoy!**

...

"No way in hell! You're lying!"

Cried Jordan as Alec laughed, watching him and Simon argue over Star Wars spoilers. Jordan hadn't seen the latest one yet and he was seriously not taking the news well. As Simon snorted with laughter at Jordan's heart broken, rage filled eyes, Alec's phone started vibrating.

He grabbed it from his pocket and grinned when he saw the caller ID.

"Magnus... Hey, it's been several days. I was beginning to worry."

He heard Magnus' smooth chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Oh, baby, that's so cute. I know it's been a few days. Sorry, got caught up with work stuff. Ragnor had a conference but was completely shit faced so i went instead."

Alec laughed a little at Magnus' tone.

"Oh. That sucks."

Magnus sighed a laugh.

"Yeah, it does. However, he gave me today off as a thank you."

Alecs eyebrows rose and he couldn't fight the grin that spread across his face.

"Oh did he now?"

Magnus laughed softly, groaning as Alec spoke teasingly.

"Ok. Yes he did. But this call is strictly business, not pleasure."

Alec pouted and bit his lip.

"Aww, that also sucks."

Magnus let out a full blown laugh at Alecs adorable cuteness and continued.

"Well, i was calling to ask if you had those demos for Ragnor. And also, he's set up a gig for you guys next weekend at his birthday party. I need you to sign a few documents and stuff."

Alec's eyes bulged. They were playing Ragnor Fells birthday? That's one of the biggest events in the rock scene calendar. In the celebrity world of music actually. That was insane.

"Um. Wow. Ok. Well, i need to tell the guys but we've got nothing else on next weekend so i guess it's good."

Alec could hear Magnus' smile through the phone.

"Aw, baby, don't be scared. You guys are awesome. Trust me. Ragnor loves you, if he didn't, he wouldn't invite you to play. It'll be fun. I promise. And I'll be there too so it's all ok."

Alec let out a shaky breath.

"Yeah, ok. That's amazing. Thank you. And, uh, yeah, I've got the demos for him."

Magnus let out a long breath and continued softly.

"Well then, tell the guys the good news then meet me at Java Jones in an hour. You can give me those demos and i can probably give you something too."

Alec felt a blush rise in his cheeks and he bit his lip, grinning widely.

"Ok. Alright. Yeah. I'll see you in an hour."

Magnus laughed at Alec shaky voice, knowing the boy was blushing.

"Alright then. See you in a bit."

The phone clicked off and Alec stared at it for a long moment before shoving it back in his pocket and turning to his friends.

"Ok, guys. There's something i need to tell you. And sit down, because this is huge."

...

"They took it well then?"

Magnus asked as he swallowed a bite of his blueberry muffin. Alec nodded and drained the last of his iced mocha.

"You could say that. Simon just froze and didn't blink for about 10 minutes. Jordan ran around screaming and smashed one of his guitars. Eric just kept saying _'Are you kidding? Brah, you're kidding me_!' over and over and Kirk shed a very manly tear."

Magnus hollered with laughter as Alec giggled at the spectacle of his bandmates falling apart over the gig. But it was true, they were all super excited and very nervous.

"Well, at least you guys are dedicated. You clearly want this bad enough. And with a front man like you, you guys are going places."

Alec blushed deep red as Magnus grinned at him over the rim of his coffee cup. Alec sighed and laughed, turning away as Magnus laughed softly at his embarrassed look.

Subtly, Magnus moved his hand, sliding it under the table until he touched Alec's knee. Gently, he slipped a finger further up, drawing patterns on the boy's thigh. He saw Alec tense and bite his full red lip slowly. Magnus whined under his breath, a soft keening, a little desperate pant. Alec caught the sound and his sharp eyes shot to Magnus' face. Their eyes met and held, the world around them freezing like the winter they had just come out of.

Alec's breath caught in his throat as he felt Magnus' hand on his thigh. The other night, they hadn't been able to pursue their feelings due to the presence of Ragnor. But now, they were alone, with the whole evening ahead of them.

They both looked at the table, seeing their coffees finished and their cakes eaten. Magnus held Alecs gaze as he simply raised his hand. A waitress came over with their bill and Magnus slammed a roll of twenties down on the table. The waitress stared in shock at the money and slid the huge tip into her pocket, taking the bill away.

Licking his lips, Magnus stood up, stretching slightly and giving Alec a perfect view of his ass. Alec bit his lip, for some reason imagined he was sinking his teeth into something bigger and softer. He moaned softly as Magnus took his hand and pulled him up, walking fast out of the café.

They shared no words as they took a back alley and crossed one street before Magnus was unlocking a door of an apartment block and dragging Alec up the stairs. Within what seemed like seconds, they had reached the penthouse apartment and Magnus whipped out a key and threw the door open.

Alec suddenly felt his arousal quell as he realised that he was in Magnus' home. Just them. Alone for once. What was Magnus expecting? Alec was a virgin. How could he match up to Magnus past lovers? He suddenly felt the urge to either throw up or faint.

Magnus seemed to notice this because he threw his jacket on the hook and took Alecs hand gently, sitting him down on the couch.

"Hey."

He whispered softly, as Alec stared hard at the Persian rug covering the floor space.

"Alexander... Look at me."

Alec gulped as he felt a finger touch under his chin and move his head to the side. He bit his lip nervously as his eyes met those shimmering green ones. Magnus smiled lopsidedly and stroked his cheek.

"Alec, you do know that i don't expect anything right? I didn't bring you here to pressure you. I said i wouldn't do that and i meant it. I just wanted to be alone with you."

Alec nodded once and smiled a little, relaxing slightly as Magnus played with his hair.

"I know. I just... You're just, like, older than me. I've never done anything like this before."

Magnus smiled kindly and shuffled to sit cross legged beside him. Alec turned to face him with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

"Look, Alec. I guessed you weren't exactly experienced. You're only 15. But I'm not here for that. I mean, i wouldn't say no... But I'm ok with waiting until you're ready. And to be honest, i think regardless of whether you're ready or not, we should wait until you turn 16 at least."

Alec nodded along slowly. Wait till he was 16. That was two weeks away. The weekend after Ragnors party. He could do that. That seemed reasonable.

"Um, yeah. That's probably a good idea. But i don't know if I'll be ready then. I mean, maybe but I'm not really sure, I'm just-"

He was cut off by Magnus placing a finger against his lips.

"Shhh, baby, you were babbling again. It's ok. There's no pressure here, i promise you. I like you. You're not a fling, or a toy for my amusement. If i wanted that, i wouldn't have even come near you. I want you because you're awesome and i like being around you. Even if this, sitting and talking, is all we do."

Alec smiled, immediately melting back to normal, his hesitancy and fear gone as Magnus explained exactly what he wanted to hear. He nodded slowly, taking Magnus' hand and tracing the rose tattoo on the side of it while replying.

"Ok. I'm sorry. I like you too, obviously."

Magnus grinned as he clasped their hands together and just looked at the boy. His hair was a mess, his eyes were wide and so, so blue, and his cheeks had the perfect little flush on them. Alec shook his head a Magnus' smug smile and continued.

"However, we don't just have to sit and talk. I mean, we've done more than that before now. I see no harm in simply repeating things we've already done."

He bit his lip and looked up at Magnus shyly, his eyes wide and looking both adorable and super-hot in his ripped jeans, ratty old tank top and baggy hoodie. It just somehow worked for him.

Magnus smiled slowly, smirking with narrowed eyes. He watched in fascination as Alecs breath quickened, his eyes widening and his chest heaving rhythmically. His innocence was abundant in his manner as he tensed up on the couch and Magnus knew that despite Alec's words, he would have to be the one to make the first move. Which was fine by him.

Biting his lip seductively, Magnus pushed himself onto his knees, crawling along his three seater couch to where Alec perched nervously. The boy fiddled with the sleeve of his hoodie and stared in rapture. Magnus crawled towards him like a panther, lithe and cat like, his hips swaying, his shirt riding up to expose some of his perfect caramel skin. Alec licked his lips as Magnus flicked his gaze to those shining blue eyes and reached him, stopping right in front of him and smiling.

Magnus stroked a fly away strand of hair out of Alec's eyes and gently pushed him back until his head hit the corner of the cushions. Alec gasped as Magnus swung a leg over Alec's thighs, straddling him gently. Alec gulped and stared up into Magnus' smiling eyes, Magnus stroked his face before slowly trailing his tentative touch down his arms, taking Alecs hands and placing them on Magnus' slim hips.

Alec gasped again, feeling that smooth skin beneath his fingertips. Magnus moaned softly as Alec's hands touched him and he could help it anymore. With sudden fervour, he crashed his lips to Alecs in a blaze of heat. Their lips worked together seamlessly, the kiss slowly melting Alecs fear and giving him the confidence slide his hands up Magnus' back and pulled him closer. Magnus groaned and pressed their chests together, the heat between them evident as they started panting into each other's mouths, their tongues battling for dominance. Magnus rolled his hips, smashing their lower bodies together. Alec groaned and slid one hand into Magnus' hair, gripping it tight and pulling hard as Magnus circled his hips hard, grinding against the boy. Magnus curled his tongue, licking slowly over the roof of Alec's mouth. The boy moaned and pulled his skilled tongue in deeper, sucking hard and sliding his tongue over it. Magnus sighed and closed his eyes, revelling in the feeling of Alec all over him. Bucking his hips in rhythm with their kisses, Magnus knew he would soon lose all control.

So reluctantly, he pulled back, their foreheads pressed together and their lips a mere whisper apart.

"You ok?"

Alec whispered, holding Magnus close, as though he were the young one, fragile and protected. Magnus smiled, feeling his heart flutter as the boy placed a soft kiss at the base of his throat.

"Yeah. I'm more than ok. But i think i may need to stop."

Alecs brow furrowed as Magnus sat back, Alec's arms holding him up as he remained perched over Alec's thighs.

"Why?"

Alec asked in confusion. Magnus had to laugh a little, kissing his forehead.

"Because, baby boy, carrying on like this is gonna make do something i promised i wouldn't do yet."

Alec blushed deeply, biting his lip and looking down bashfully. Magnus giggled and placed a kiss on his lips and sighed a laugh.

"God, baby, you drive me crazy."

He growled his last word in Alecs ear, licking it fast before biting Alecs neck gently, nibbling at his skin, sucking slow but hard, painting Alecs neck red. The boy tipped his head back, resting it on the top edge of the couch, his back arched as Magnus dug his nails into Alec's thighs, the denim of his jeans burning as they moved with the friction.

Alec keened under Magnus' ministrations and moaned a very deep, guttural moan that snapped Magnus out of his hot little trance.

He pulled back with a gasp and threw himself off of Alecs lap, panting hard. Alec grinned over at him as he flicked his hair out of his eyes and adjusted his shirt. He looked over at Alec, messy haired and chest heaving, and they both broke into laughter for no reason.

Alec pulled Magnus back to him, kissing him softly before cuddling him against his body and flicking through the channels on Magnus' 49" tv. After an impromptu tickle fight and much deliberation, they settled on good, old fashion Big Bang Theory while curling up together until they eventually fell asleep.

…..

 **A/N: So? Thoughts? Did you love it? ;) If so, let me know. And if you didn't like it, still let me know :) Much love, guys!**

 **Anna…XXXX**


	9. How to make the most of a private jet

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: So this has been a long time coming… Sorry about the wait, guys. I've been ill and injured and stressed with college stuff but hopefully this will make it up to you ;) And if it doesn't, well, I've got a little surprise for you all… I'm putting up a new fic. It's not gonna be a long one, maybe three chapters and an epilogue, it's just a little idea I had a while ago but never got around to writing because I started How Did We End Up Here? Instead. But I'm putting it up tonight! So I hope you like it.**

 **But for now, please accept my apology for the lateness of this chapter and enjoy ;)**

...

The weekend flew towards them faster than The Flash on crack and Alec was freaking out just a little bit.

Tomorrow night, they would be playing Ragnor Fells birthday party. In front of a potential manager and producer. An actual gig. It was so huge he couldn't even comprehend it.

And speaking of huge, there was another milestone weighing on his mind too. Next weekend, exactly a week after Ragnors, was Alecs 16th. And Magnus had said they would wait until Alec turned 16 before they... you know.

So he was faced with prospect of possibly losing his virginity to a 26 year old man on the day of his 16th. It was equally as terrifying as it was exciting. Alec liked Magnus, and Magnus seemed to like him. So it shouldn't be a problem. But he still cast it from his mind with a partially fearful shiver.

"Right. Have we got everything?"

He asked panicked, for the thousandth time.

His band mates rolled their eyes as they finished loading their equipment into the van, climbing in and buckling up as Simon drove to the airport.

Alec nervously shook in his seat, unsure of what lay ahead, as they made their way to JFK. A lot was riding on his shoulders and he couldn't let the guys down, not when they has an opportunity like this in front of them.

...

Alec shuffled awkwardly as the men loaded their equipment onto Ragnors private jet. His band mates were loving it, already seated at the bar inside the plane as Alec paced the ground outside.

He bit his lips as he heard muffled voices in the background and his heart hammered in his chest.

He turned and saw Magnus and Ragnor strolling towards him. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled nervously.

"Hey."

He said simply. Ragnor nodded and shook his hand, pulling him into a hug and holding on for a little too long, Alec could feel his warm breath tickle his neck. He pulled back with blush as Ragnor grinned.

"Alexander, looking wonderful as always. You ready for this, kid?"

Alec bit his lip and shrugged.

"I think so. Hopefully. Probably."

Ragnor laughed heartily and ruffled his hair.

"Oh, kid, you'll be fine. You'll rock it, I have no doubt."

They shared a smile and Ragnor winked seductively as Alec blushed. Ragnor snorted and clapped him on the shoulder.

"It'll be fine, i have faith in you guys. Speaking of, where are the rest of you?"

Alec smiled exasperatedly.

"On the plane, sat at the bar even though they can't legally drink."

Ragnor simply burst into laughter.

"They sounds like my kind of people! And on this plane, kid, legal isn't a word we use. What happens a mile high, stays a mile high."

He gave Alec a sly wink before climbing the stairs and darting into the plane, leaving Alec standing their awkwardly. He stared into the distance, not noticing the way Magnus was eyeing him like he was dessert.

"Hey, baby boy."

Magnus whispered as he crept up behind him and wrapped his arms around Alec waist. The boy blushed as he felt Magnus' body press against his own.

"Hey Magnus."

He replied softly, the man's hot breath on his neck panting in soft rhythm that caused Alec to tip his head back and moan softly.

Magnus took a breath as though to speak but as he did, a sharp sound rang out from Alec's phone. He sighed and laughed a little his heard Magnus groan impatiently.

Shaking his head, he answered the call.

"Hello?"

There was a moment of muffled nothing before a voice spoke happily.

"Alexander! My boy, i just wanted to wish you good luck with everything this weekend. I'm sorry i wasn't there this morning but i had to go into work."

Alec sighed but smiled.

"Thank you, dad. It's ok that you had to work, it's not like this is a proper thing, it could still go horribly wrong."

Robert sighed.

"Nothing is going to go wrong, we're all rooting for you. You'll be ok, you guys are good, very good."

Alec smiled and was about to reply when he felt something warm slide up the side of his neck slowly, leaving a wet trail in its wake. He moaned as something sharp nipped at his earlobe and he gasped as a hot sucking sensation overtook his sense of feeling. He stumbled over his words slowly, thankful that his father wasn't very observant to his noises.

"Alright, i bel- i believe you. I'm just a li- _hi_ -ttle nervous. But i know we're _ah_ pretty good. But tha- _ah_ -nk you for believing in us. It give me _hhmm-ah_ faith that we'll be o- _oh_ -ok."

Magnus was chucking seductively in his ear as his slid his fingers around the waistband of Alec's jeans, flirting with the skin of his hips. The man was gently grinding, thrusting slowly and deliberately against Alecs ass, touching him fleetingly. He licked at the flushed skin of his boys neck and jaw, playing with him almost lazily and relishing in the moans he received.

Alec slapped Magnus' hand as it slid down his jeans and threw his elbow lightly into Magnus' side, trying to get him to stop, but only making him laugh.

"It's ok, son. You'll be amazing. And I'm sure a video will go online so Izzy and Jace will be watching. And when this goes well, you could be a signed artist, a rock star. My son, a rock star. I'm so proud of you."

Alec smiled and wiggled in Magnus' relentless embrace.

"Thank you, dad. That means a lot. But i have to get on the plane now but I'll call you tomorrow or whenever i get the chance."

Robert laughed. Magnus bit Alec's ear and sucked it harshly between his warm wet lips. Alec groaned and slapped Magnus awkwardly in the face.

"Alright then, Alexander. I'll let you. I love you. And good luck!"

Alec sighed happily, smiling. Magnus rolled his body against Alecs, his restrictive skinny jeans not hiding anything as he thrust against Alec's ass again. Alec growled.

"Alright. Thank you again. Love you too. Bye."

He hung up the phone and Magnus stilled his movements, staying silent as Alec slid his phone back into his pocket and sighed.

"What the hell? That was my dad on the phone!"

He tried to sound angry but his laughing eyes and vibrant smile gave him away. Magnus grinned and bit his lip.

"I'm sorry, baby... I'll make it up to you."

He whispered sultrily, catching Alec in his arms and squeezing his ass playfully. Alec squealed and hit him softly, laughing in bewilderment.

"What is with you today? You're being overly flirty."

Magnus raised his eyebrows.

"No I'm not. But on a completely unrelated note, we have a whole private jet almost completely to ourselves and several hours to kill."

He wiggled his eyebrows and licked his lips teasingly, making Alec blush as groan as the climbed the stairs to the plane, Magnus staring hungrily at Alecs ass in his skin tight jeans with a smirk on his face.

...

Once the turbulence had settled and they could move around without fear of death, Alec gingerly climbed out of his seat. He walked nervously, oddly terrified of crashing and falling to a fiery death. He dared not look out the windows.

Magnus, of course, found this incredibly cute and took to following Alec around, watching him discover the means of flight for the first time.

He also followed him around because he didn't want to take his eyes off him. Either that, or he physically couldn't take his eyes off of him. The boy looked mouth-wateringly sexy in his ripped skinny jeans and short sleeve button down shirt. It was not formal wear, more artfully scruffy. But on the boy, it was just down right criminal. No one's ass should be allowed to look that good for fear of spontaneous combustion of guys named Magnus.

And after Alec bent over to scribble something on a sheet of music, Magnus gave in. Seeing that boy, young and sweet and sexy and innocent draped over a table so invitingly was his undoing.

With a panting growl under his breath, Magnus swept across the cabin and stood right behind Alec, not quite pressed against him. Alec felt his presence and tensed up, his muscles clenching. Magnus smirked and slipped his hands with a ghosting touch up Alec's thighs before sliding them around to cup his firm ass. Alec gasped a little and turned his head to Magnus, staring with those beautiful wide eyes.

Magnus smiled, drawing Alec up to full height and taking his hand, pulling him to the small bedroom cabin. Alec stared at him in a kind of daze as Magnus pushed him down onto a bed gently, locking the door before dropping to his knees beside the bed.

He looked up at Alec, who lay spread on the bed, messy haired and flushed face, wet lips parted and shaking a little. Magnus licked his lips at the sight and leaned forwards, kissing everywhere he could reach. Alec was shivering as Magnus' lips met his softly. Their kiss was soft and passionate and fuelled by mutual need. But Magnus kept it slow as he climbed onto the bed, careful not to whack his head on the roof.

He crawled over Alec's body and touched him gently, running his hands all over him, feeling every contour and muscle, the quivering flesh beneath his fingertips. Alec moaned softly and Magnus knew he was scared.

"It's ok, baby boy."

He whispered, brushing a lock of midnight hair from those ocean eyes. He kissed him gently, a light caress of lips.

"I won't do anything you don't want. I promised you. It's all up to you."

Alec looked lost, like he wanted something but didn't know how to ask for it. Magnus smiled and absently popped the buttons of Alec's shirt one by one. He decided he'd help Alec out, by instead suggesting what they could do as opposed to letting the boy ask.

"How about we join the mile high club, baby?"

He mumbled in a lustful voice, low and rough, his body threatening to lose control. Alec's eyes widened and Magnus amended his statement.

"Yes, the mile high is a euphemism for sex. But sex doesn't just mean penetrative intercourse. It isn't as simple as that. I can make you feel as amazing as you deserve without doing anything you're not ready for."

Alec vaguely wondered how Magnus could say such things and still managed to sound sexy as fuck. He moaned under his breath and nodded slowly. It wasn't a secret that he was turned on, and if Magnus wanted him, he could have him. But Alec trusted that Magnus respected him, so he smiled, knowing he was in safe hands.

Magnus smiled and pushed the fabric of Ale a shirt to his sides, laying his chest bare. His skin was flawless and creamy, his chest toned and his abs defined. It almost made Magnus forget that Alec was only 15. He looked so much older. And for that, he was grateful.

He dipped his head and kissed a light trail down Alec's neck, sucking gently on his skin as he worked his way downwards. He reached the boys pert pink nipples and licked over one harshly. Alec gasped and keened and Magnus had to smirk. Lowering his head, he took the boys nipple between his teeth, nipping playfully, sucking as he teased the tip with his tongue. Alec was panting as Magnus' hand twisted his other nipple gently, just playing with his body for a while. It was driving Alec insane.

Magnus knew that Alecs wasn't ready for sex, as much as Magnus wanted him to be, he respected that. But feeling the boy beneath him, tasting his milky flesh, hearing him pant and moan made him want more.

He crawled backwards down Alec's body, licking at the light trail of hair that lead down into Alecs jeans. He moaned as Alec threaded his fingers through his hair and pulled gently as Magnus dipped and swirled his tongue in Alec's bellybutton. The boy giggled as Magnus kissed his abdomen, the man's light stubble tickling his skin.

Magnus laughed roughly, lust lowering his register as he chuckled at the boy's reaction. Alec moaned and glared at him as their eyes locked. Magnus smirked and poked out his tongue, teasing the skin of Alec's hip. Alec sighed gutturally and Magnus looked to him for permission. Alec nodded and Magnus smiled lovingly, encouraging and calming as he popped the button of Alecs jeans. He pulled the zip down with his teeth and nuzzled his face into the open V exposing Alecs lower stomach. Magnus kissed him there softly before gripping the waistband of both his jeans and his boxers and pulling them down.

He pulled them off of Alec's legs and stared down in wonder. The boy was all toned muscle, sharp angles and flawless creamy skin. He looked like a fucking Greek god or something. He moaned under his breath as he stroked his hands up Alec's legs, over his hips and across his chest, feeling Alecs heart hammering in his chest.

He smiled and leaned down, kissing him gently and whispering against his boys lips.

"You're so beautiful, Alexander."

Alec smiled and quivered as Magnus' hands ran over him, igniting his body. He reached up and tangled his fingers in Magnus' hair, rolling his naked body against Magnus' clothed one. He didn't mind that Magnus wasn't naked, he knew Magnus wanted this to be for him, about him. And Alec trusted him with that.

Magnus sighed as he slid back down Alec's body, drinking in the gorgeous sight of his baby boy. He licked his lips and gently took hold of Alec's impressive cock. For a 15 year old, it was amazing, bigger than few Magnus had seen on some older guys. The thought of what that cock could do to him made him hot with anticipation.

He jerked Alec slowly, getting the boy used to the feeling and revelling in the resulting gasps and groans and panting breaths. Smirking to himself, Magnus leaned down and pressed his lips to the inside of Alec thigh, making a cross with kisses on the heated flesh before moving to the other thigh. Alec was gasping and gripping Magnus' hair as the man worked him faster, twisting and spreading the pre cum, fingering the slit and playing with him.

Magnus knew Alec was a virgin and wouldn't last long but he couldn't resist any longer. With a look of intense passion shared between them, Magnus swooped down and took Alec in mouth, right to the back of his throat. The boy fit perfectly and he gripped Alecs hips to hold him in place as he licked and sucked and swallowed around Alec once, twice, three times and-

"FUCKING HELL MAGNUS! _MAGNUSMAGNUSMAGNUS_! OH MY GOD! _Shit_..."

Magnus gasped as Alec came hard and fast down his throat, he swallowed deeply, drinking the boy in, salty and hot and not a drip spilled.

He released Alec with a 'pop' and smiled up at the boy. Alec had collapsed against the bed, weak and spent, his body buzzing blissfully. He breathed hard, his eyes clenched shut as he caught his breath. Magnus climbed off of him and lay beside him, pulling the bed sheets over them and just watching Alec ride out that high with a delicious blush on his cheeks.

Alec came down from his high, shaking and blushing as he opened his eyes. Magnus was immediately there, stroking his face and brushing his hair out of his eyes. The man wore a soft smile as he looked down at Alec.

"You ok, baby?"

He asked in a light whisper. Alec gasped in his honey smooth voice and nodded, pulling the covers over himself to burrow in deeper as he shivered. Magnus smiled and leaned down, placing a soft, passionate kiss on Alecs waiting lips.

"I'm glad you trusted me to do that, Alec. You're so amazing."

Alec blushed again and Magnus giggled, putting his arm around Alec and pulling him closer to curl up beside him. He reached for the TV remote and started scrolling the movie choices. Ragnors private jet was seriously well equipped.

Alec smiled up at Magnus when they came across _Ant Man_ and Magnus sighed. He'd been looking for something a little more like _Magic Mike_ but he knew, looking down into those beautiful blue eyes, that he would never get his way again.

And he couldn't care less. Because the boy in his arms ruled his entire world.

...

 **A/N: R &R. You know the drill, let me know what you thought :) I love you all guys! **

**PS: HOW AMAZING IS SHADOWHUNTERS?! I LOVE IT! EPISODE 2 IS BETTER THAN EPISODE 1. AND ALBERTO AS SIMON IS PERFECT! EM, HARRY, MAXIM AND ISAIAH ARE AMAZING TOO! BUT OH MY GOD, MATT DADDARIO AS ALEC LIGHTWOOD IS SWEET, SWEET PERFECTION ;) It's so good and I can't wait for the rest of the series :)**

 **Anyway, fangirling over, thanks for reading and check out my latest fic, its called The Ferris Wheel of Fears… :)**


	10. How to become a rock star

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: So this has been a hell of a long time coming… I hope you all remember where the last chapter ended… Sorry about the wait guys, I've been majorly busy with college work and fangirling over Shadowhunters :)**

 **So, anyway, on with it! I think you'll like it :)**

...

Alec stared at the back of the red velvet curtain, letting the soft flow of LA air blow through his hair as the babble of the rooftop party died down and Ragnor took to the improvised stage.

"Hey, hey everybody! I trust you're all having a good time."

He was drowned out by a raging cheer and avid screaming from the 500+ people he had invited. Alec was frozen, listening to the extent of the crowd. They'd never played a venue so big before.

"Now, as you know, every year i have a bitching band play all night long and tonight is no exception. I was introduced to these guys by Magnus, whom i trust you all know by now."

He said cheekily as the crowd screamed and cheered for Magnus. The mention of his man calmed Alec down a little, but he, and the rest of his band, was terrified.

"Good. Now. Enough about Magnus, because right now it's all about the band behind that curtain. 5 guys from New York. One epic drum kit. Three flawlessly bitching guitars. And one lead vocalist who is, simply put, sex personified..."

Alec blushed hard at this as the guys all gave him big smiles and he shook his head, sighing. Trust Ragnor to say something like that.

"They're young, they're hot, and they're amazing. So give it up for Shadowhunters!"

The ground literally vibrated from the sheer volume of the screams and cheers and Alec gulped, severely hoping that, they lived up to the hype and did Ragnor proud. There was also the added pressure of Ragnors record producer friend watching them somewhere in the sea of people. A sea of people made of actors and musicians and models and Wall Street moguls and sportsmen and anybody who was anybody in LA. No pressure then.

But Alec didn't have to ponder that, because the curtain was rising for the biggest gig of their lives. He turned to the guts and they shared nervous smiles before silence prevailed.

And then... Showtime.

...

Alec shook out his sweaty hair and shoved his leather jacket off his shoulders, throwing it out into the crowd, only to be caught by Magnus, who winked at him and licked his lips. Alec just laughed, winking right back. There was just something about being on stage that gave him a confidence he'd never had before.

The crowd were loving them. The screams and cheers and applause never really stopping for their whole set. And now, they just had one song left to go.

Alec raised his hands and the crowd fell quiet, the occasional cheer and wolf whistle ringing out and the cameras still flashing.

"Well. I'm not gonna lie. Standing behind that curtain was the most terrifying experience of our lives. And looking out at all your beautiful faces is insane. I mean, we're just 5 average guys from New York with a dream of making it big. And now we're playing Ragnor Fells, what is it? 30th birthday?"

Alec asked cheekily much to the humour of the crowd. Ragnor cried out indignantly, though with a smile.

"I'M 29!"

Alec grinned.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better."

The crowd laughed and Alec could only smile. It seemed in a party of LA's finest and most famous, they fit in perfectly.

"Now, we've only got time for one more song before the DJ starts hating us for taking up too much time so this one's for Ragnor, just to say a little happy birthday. And thank you for giving us this chance. It's our cover of Ragnors favourite song, _Summer of '69_ by Bryan Adams. Happy birthday, Ragnor!"

He shouted as the guitars fired up and the crowd cheered again.

"Sing along if you know it, guys!"

Alec yelled as they cheered and then the vocals kicked in and Alec let his voice go for the last time that night.

 _ **I got my first real six-string**_

 _ **Bought it at the five-and-dime**_

 _ **Played it till my fingers bled**_

 _ **It was the summer of '69**_

 _ **Me and some guys from school**_

 _ **Had a band and we tried real hard**_

 _ **But Jimmy quit**_

 _ **And Jody got married**_

 _ **I should've known**_

 _ **We'd never get far**_

 _ **But when i look back now**_

 _ **The summer seemed to last forever**_

 _ **And if I had the choice**_

 _ **Yeah, I'd always wanna be there**_

 _ **Those were the best days of my life**_

Alec smiled as he sung the words, relating fairly strongly, as were the guys as they played their hearts out. Alec looked out at the crowd and saw Magnus beaming up at him with that heart stopping smile and Alec sang, knowing that Magnus knew he was singing to him.

 _ **And now the times are changing**_

 _ **Look at everything that's come and gone**_

 _ **Sometimes when i play that old six string**_

 _ **I think about you, wonder what went wrong**_

 _ **Standing on your mama's porch**_

 _ **You told me that it'd last forever**_

 _ **Oh, and when you held my hand**_

 _ **I knew that it was now or never**_

 _ **Those were the best days of my life**_

The song ended to a standing ovation and tears the eyes of Alec and the guys. Magnus was biting his lip, staring up at him with a stuttering heart.

Not breaking their emotional stare, Magnus pointed to himself, then made a heart with his hands, before pointing at Alec.

Alec felt his heart slam in his chest and he beamed widely, tears still falling as the applause and screams continued around them. Slowly, he out his hand over his heart and pointed back at Magnus, mouthing the words:

 _I love you, too._

Magnus smiled and they shared one last look of love before the band was mobbed by the crowd and Magnus took a step back to let the boy he loved enjoy his first moment of glory.

...

"Alec! Simon! Jordan! Guys! Come here! I wanna introduce you to someone!"

Ragnor called to them as the crowds dispersed back into the party and the band had a moment to breathe.

They made their way to the bar area where Ragnor was stood with a tall, slim, white haired man with piercing black eyes. They knew who this mam was.

Ragnor beamed.

"Gentleman, this is Valentine Morgenstern. Valentine, this is Alec, Simon, Jordan, Kirk and Eric. Also known as Shadowhunters."

Valentine smiled at them and shook their hands in turn, as the boys were reduced to a humble mess of babbling.

"You boys are really something. I could help you make it big in this world if you're ready for it. But it'll be hard work and i dint think i could do anything with you until Alexander here turns 16."

They all stared at him in wonder and Jordan mused aloud.

"That's it? No questions asked, you're just gonna sign us once Alec hits 16?"

Valentine smiled as Ragnor laughed.

"Boys, I've heard the demos you gave Ragnor. I saw the video of your show at Pandemonium. And i just watched you tear this room apart and reduce a group of international superstars into rabid fangirls. I've seen enough. So yes, once Alec turns 16, ill arrange to fly you to my California head office and we'll iron out all the details. Then we can make _Shadowhunters_ a worldwide smash. With the help of Ragnor and his magazine, of course."

Ragnor tipped an imaginary hat and beamed as Valentine shook hands with the boys again before saying that he would in touch and disappearing into the crowd. Ragnor gave the boys a huge smile and high fived Simon as they cheered and drank to the start of their journey.

Alec took a deep breath and stared out at the glistening horizon. He couldn't quite believe how one meeting in an alleyway changed his life so drastically.

...

"Congratulations, Alexander. That was amazing. I'm so proud of you."

Alec smiled at the voice as the door of his hotel room clicked shut and the lock slid into place. He had left it open and remained awake in the hope that he would come in. And he didn't disappoint.

A pair of arms slid their way around Alec's waist and held him tight, as a warm, lithe body pressed fully against his own. Music was still playing on the rooftop and the faint thrum of the baseline could be heard just enough.

Alec moaned softly as hips started rolling against his ass, grinding to the slow beat in a hypnotic rhythm. He tipped his head back and it fell onto a warm shoulder that surrounded him in the smell of sandalwood and sugar. He slipped his eyes shut and moved his hips in perfect tandem as a pair of caramel coloured, ring-clad hands slipped under his shirt to caress the musculature of his toned stomach and stroke at his burning skin.

He let out a breathy moan and sighed happily as a sensual sucking sensation teased his neck. He opened his eyes and raised his hand until he reached the soft black and blue hair which he hastily tangled his fingers in, pulling and playing with it slowly. The man behind him moaned at the feeling, the action sending waves of pleasure through his body, leaving that deliciously warm tingle in his lower stomach.

Softly, he gripped Alec's hips and turned his around, holding him close as their eyes met. Alec locked his hands behind Magnus' neck and smiled up at him. Magnus smiled right back.

"You were so amazing on that stage, Alec. It was like you were born to be a star. It was incredible. Your voice is that of an angel."

Alec blushed deeply at Magnus' praise and he swallowed thickly.

"Thanks."

Magnus chuckled and leaned down, pressing his lips to Alec's ear.

"And God, when you sing your older songs, those screams you do and the way you growl into the mic... It makes me so hot."

Alec gasped and blushed, partly embarrassed, partly pleased that his voice could affect Magnus in such a way. He smiled as Magnus nibbled on ear before pulling back with a smile.

"Ragnor told me about Valentine. I'm so happy for you. You deserve it. I just hope that when you're some huge mega international rock star, you'll think back to how this all started and remember me."

Alec looked up at Magnus curiously, pulling him closer and pressing a kiss to his cheek softly, whispering against Magnus' flushed skin.

"I won't need to remember you. Because you'll be right there with me."

Magnus let out a weird breathy gasp and gripped Alec's waist, pulling the boy right against him. With mutual gravity, their lips found each other desperately and they clung to each other for dear life. Magnus seemed to be trying to make the most of it, like Alec could slip away at any moment.

But Alec held him close, stroking him, reassuring him, which seemed confusing, as Alec was, after all, only technically a child. But that didn't matter.

After a minute of heated passion and feeling what was definitely Magnus' tongue in his mouth, Alec pulled back with a smile, feeling a whole new level of intimacy.

"I meant it, you know."

He whispered softly, leaning in and kissing Magnus' jaw, running his nose along Magnus' and pressing their foreheads together. Magnus' breath hitched as Alec continued.

"When i said _'i love you, too'_. I meant it."

Magnus gasped, nuzzling his face against Alecs, their warm breath mingling as he held his boy tight in his arms.

"I meant it too."

He whispered in a shaky voice. Alec smiled, his lips whispering against Magnus'.

"I love you, Magnus."

"I love you, too, Alexander."

They shared a kiss that wiped the floor with all their others, a kiss that promised a million more, a kiss that drowned out the world around them.

And as they fell asleep, fully clothed, snuggled under the covers with their foreheads together and their arms around each other, the party raged in outside and the moon winked down at them from the heights of the starry sky.

...

 **A/N: So? Love it? Hate it? Lemme know what y'all think :)**

 **Also: 2 DAYS UNTIL SHADOWHUNTERS EPISODE 5 – MOO SHU TO GO! Can I just ask quickly, who else's heart has broken about a million times already for Alec in that show? Because it seems in every episode, Alec just gets hurt again and again… I feel so bad for him and I love him so much and episode 4! Jesus Christ, Malec meeting! It was perfection :) anyway, I'm babbling again so I'll let you go, but thank you for reading, you beautiful people! :)**

 **Love you,**

 **Anna…XXXX**


	11. How to kidnap your 'baby boy'

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. I don't own Malec. Or Sherlock. Or Takis. Or shirtless Benedict Cumberbatch, as much as that pains me to say :p**

 **A/N: So, guys, great news! This fic is finally off of hiatus! It's back and raring to go so yay! But just a quick notice: This chapter is fairly short, I'm just trying to get me, and your glorious selves, back into the swing of it. And a quick heads up, the next chapter is where this fic gets sexy. I mean, they've done things before, but not** _ **THE THING**_ **, if you catch my drift ;) So yeah, I think that's it, so without further ado, let's get back into it!**

 **Enjoy!**

...

The following Friday, Alec was at the end of his tether, he hadn't seen Magnus since the day after Ragnors party, as the men were still in LA. But he was losing his shit without his man.

He sat at his desk, his leg twitching as he watched the clock strike closer to the 3pm mark. As soon as the bell rang, he shot out the classroom door, reading a text from Simon saying that Ragnor was funding and attending his birthday party the following day.

It was insane, he only had one day until he turned 16. One day until his entire world changed.

Smiling to himself, he burst through the doors, intending to head home for a rest before tomorrow's festivities. After all, Izzy was making sure that his sweet 16 was amazing.

As he swung out the gates, a shadow fell over his own and he was suddenly grabbed from behind. He panicked and tried to escape his assailants grasp but he was shoved backwards into the back seat of a car. Swearing and grappling with the unknown, a raised voice rang out.

"Damn it! Maybe this was a bad idea. Baby, you're gonna mess up my hair if you keep going!"

Alec suddenly froze and stopped punching out. He was sprawled on his back in a car, his legs in the air, either side of a pair of shoulders. He felt a deep blush spill on his cheeks as he lowered his hands, seeing that gorgeous face peering over him.

"Fuck."

He groaned, grimacing apologetically. But Magnus just grinned, leaning down over him.

"Such a dirty mouth."

He chastised as he pushed Alecs legs up, kneeling on the seat to close the door behind him.

Alec blushed deeper but spread his legs so Magnus could settle between them, leaning down with his hands braced either side of Alecs head.

"Hey, baby. I missed you. So I'm kidnapping you for the night."

Alec's eyes flew wide.

"The whole night?! What the hell are my family going to think?"

Magnus laughed, tipping his elegant neck back. Without a word, he slipped Alec's phone from his pocket, sending a text to Izzy.

 **Staying at Simon's tonight. Band stuff. See you in the morning. XXXX**

Magnus threw Alecs phone on the front seat with a shit-eating grin as Alec just scoffed at him.

"Problem solved, baby boy. You're mine now."

Alec smirked, his cheeks flushed deeply and his eyes glinting with light.

"Am I now?"

He teased with a cocked eyebrow, making Magnus bite his lip and moan low in his throat, rocking his hips between Alecs leg. Alec bit back a groan and Magnus grinned in triumph.

"Yep. Well, not entirely..."

Alec's brow furrowed in confusion, but Magnus just looked down at him with his handsome features looking heavenly in the sunset. Their eyes met and suddenly Alec understood what he meant. Magnus saw the realisation hit Alec and he smiled encouragingly, as his boy blushed deeply, biting his lip.

"True... But it's my birthday tomorrow, so maybe we could... Maybe i could be all yours soon?"

It was now Magnus' turn to be surprised, part of him expected that despite turning 16, Alec wouldn't be ready yet. But it seemed he was ok. Smiling, Magnus nodded, nuzzling his face in Alec's neck, breathing in his natural scent of musk and vanilla.

"I would love that."

He pushed his body against Alecs, licking his neck as he curled his hands in the boys midnight locks. Alec's legs wrapped around Magnus' waist and he circled his arms around Magnus' shoulders, stroking his stylishly messy black hair, with the tips dyed red today.

They stayed wrapped around each other for a while, just happy to back in each other's arms after nearly a week apart. It was shocking just how attached Magnus had become to this boy. He needed Alec just to be able to breathe.

Slowly, Alec reached for Magnus' face, putting a finger under the man's chin until their faces were level. With a cute, dimpled smile, Alec leaned in and brushed their lips together, sighing in relief at feeling his man all over him.

Magnus licked Alec's lips suggestively, chuckling as Alec moaned and crinkled his nose. Alec tightened his entire bodily hold on Magnus, parting his lips to let Magnus inside, twirling their tongues together as Magnus leaned over him on all fours.

Alecs back arched in a bid to be closer to Magnus, to feel his toned, supple yet strong body against his own quivering one. With their mouths wide and their tongues battling it out between them, Magnus growled as Alec sucked his tongue into his mouth, nibbling lightly, teasing as he flicked it around, licking the roof of Magnus' mouth, pulling a rough moan from deep inside Magnus.

It was then that he pulled away regretfully.

"Baby, stop. Or I'm gonna do you right here. And i said we would wait until your birthday."

Alec sagged back onto the backseat, his energy draining as his chest heaved. Magnus was in no better state. But he kissed Alec one last time before jumping into the driver's seat.

"You wanna go to Taki's, baby boy?"

Alec grinned, sitting up and licking his lips.

"Hell yeah."

...

"Wow. Just... Wow. Look at it, Magnus. Look at it!"

Alec exclaimed with wide eyes, his chest heaving. Magnus was watching him with a wide smirk, his shoulders shaking with laughter. But Alec didn't see him. All he saw was the picture on the tv screen, a paused frame of a shirtless Benedict Cumberbatch in Sherlock.

Magnus bit his lip, seeing the light in Alec's eyes, loving that glimmer but wishing it was aimed at him. But he restrained himself as Alec played the episode and settled back against him, his head resting on Magnus' chest. He wrapped an arm around Magnus' waist as the man stroked his arm absentmindedly, smiling at Sherlock and Watson's antics in Buckingham Palace.

"Hey, Magnus?"

Alec asked sometime later and somewhat lazily. Magnus hummed in acknowledgement, his eyes dropping closed in his relaxed state.

"Yeah?"

Alec shuffled a little and asked in a soft voice.

"When you were little, what did you want to be when you grew up?"

Magnus' eyebrows rose in surprise at the random question. But he smiled, remembering his mother's beautiful smile when he told her what he aspired to be.

"I wanted to be a Doctor. I would look after her whenever she got sick and i had these little dress-up costume scrubs. I would walk around with a stethoscope around my neck and glasses on my head on top of an operating hat thing. I looked like an idiot. My mom found it hilarious, she took way too many photos of me. I've got them here somewhere."

Alec laughed, picturing Magnus as a kid. It seemed to be the most adorable thing ever.

"I have to see those pictures one day."

He said with a grin, turning his head up to look at Magnus, who was smiling an embarrassed smile and groaning in response.

"Oh no. Nope. Never gonna happen. You're only ever gonna see me as this hot piece of ass. Not as a nerdy kid with goggles on his head."

Alec snorted, but couldn't help but agree with the 'hot piece of ass' part.

"Alright then. I don't mind only seeing you like this."

Magnus grinned, tilting Alecs head up and pulling him closer in his lap.

"Wanna see a little more, baby boy? It's nearly midnight. Which means it only half an hour until your birthday..."

Alec blushed deeply, his eyes darting to the clock. Magnus was right, it was 11:30pm, half an hour until he turned 16. Locking eyes with Magnus, Alec knew the implications of his statement, and he couldn't help the nerves that filled him, yet a thrill of arousal shot down his spine and he knew that he wanted this.

"Yes. I want to see more."

He whispered, watching in rapt attention as Magnus' green eyes turned black with heat.

"How much more?"

He replied seductively, tilting his head closer to Alecs so when Alec spoke, his lips brushed against Magnus' softly.

"Everything. I want to see everything."

Magnus smirked, sealing his lips over Alecs in a quick, heated kiss. Then, pushing Alec off of him, laying him down on the couch, he whispered.

"Then that's what you're gonna get, baby boy."

...

 **A/N: So? Did you like it? Are you excited for the rest of the story? Lemme know what ya think! I love hearing from you and reviews make me write faster :p**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Anna…xxxx**

 **PS: Season 2 starts filming so soon! I'm so excited! We'll get much more Malec and Harry/Matt-ness. Love it! 3 Anyway, I'll let you go now! Come back soon for the next chapter :)**


	12. How to say Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

 **A/N: So here's the next one! I know I only updated this fic yesterday but I want to get this finish to make up for the several month long hiatus :) So, yeah, here it is. M rated for a reason ;) Hope you enjoy it! Love ya!**

 **Also, just quickly, the** _ **italics**_ **in this chapter are the flashback to last night. The normal writing is present time.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

...

Alec woke slowly, his body limp and sleepy, his eyes cracked open just a fraction, the light pouring in through the window where the curtains had been left open.

For a moment, he didn't recognise where he was, a feeling of panic was about to set in, when he turned to his right and saw that beautiful face sleeping soundly beside him.

He couldn't fight the blush that crept up his neck, spilling all over his entire face. But he smiled, because the memories of last night were more perfect than anything he had ever experienced.

 _Alec squirmed under Magnus' ministrations, the soft press of his lips following his hands as he pushed Alec's shirt up over his head. The gentle roughness of the shadow of his facial hair brushing his stomach made Alecs entire body tingle with anticipation._

 _Once Alec was shirtless, Magnus pulled away from him, standing up and smiling down at him before levelling the playing field. Alec's mouth went dry when Magnus dropped his shirt to the floor. He was staring with his lips parted at the flawless caramel, the toned musculature, the piercings in his hip and the silver nipple ring, the deep v of his hipbones and the trail of hair that disappeared into his skin tight jeans._

 _Alec had seen boys shirtless before. But Magnus wasn't a boy. He was all man._

Alec bit his lip, smiling at that memory, the way Magnus displayed himself, keeping it even to calm Alec's nerves and quell his shyness. Magnus managed to make him feel like more than just a stupid teenager, when Magnus touched him or kissed him or even simply looked at him, he felt like a man too; a strong, fearless, desirable man.

Alec reached over and brushed a stray price of red hair from Magnus' sleeping eyes, a mirror of what Magnus had done last night, right before he kissed him senseless.

 _Magnus swept Alecs messy hair from his magnificent eyes and smiled, cupping his face in his warm, tender hands._

 _"You are beautiful, Alexander."_

 _Alec blushed deeply as Magnus smirked, chuckling at Alec's reaction before swooping back onto the couch, climbing on top of Alec and claiming the boy's lips for his own._

 _They kissed like it would be their last, like the world was ending. It was a sticky sweet symphony of lips and tongues, teeth and moans. Alec loved the fact that he seemed to affect Magnus just as much as Magnus did him._

 _They kissed for a while, the clock ticking in the background, counting down until Alec's birthday. Magnus pulled away from their kiss with a smile, kissing his way down Alecs neck, but leaving no visible marks; at least not there. However, Alec's chest was certainly the finest work of art ever created. Pale and perfect with a spattering of livid red marks, some bite marks, a lot of hickeys and a few nail scratches. Yes, Magnus made it perfectly clear even before they had sex that Alec was his and only his. Sue him._

Alec couldn't help the smile on his face as he looked under the covers, seeing that the red marks had faded to little bruises, a physical remnant of their night, and a temporary reminder that Magnus owned him, heart and soul.

He felt the bed move beneath him as Magnus rolled over, curling into Alec's side, am arm flopping over Alec's stomach. The boy laughed softly, stroking Magnus' face; in sleep, he looked younger, baby faced and innocent. Though innocent isn't a word he would have used last night.

 _"Come on. We're not doing this here. I think it's time i introduce you to my bed. After all, i do hope that you'll get to be such amazing friends."_

 _Magnus winked as spoke with that smooth honey tone, letting the barest inch of lust fuel his insinuation. Alec understood the meaning immediately, blushing as he nodded, standing up and taking Magnus' hand._

 _"I hope so to."_

 _He sang in Magnus' ear, kissing his neck before pulling Magnus with him, both of them stumbling to the master suite of Magnus' penthouse apartment._

 _As soon as they entered the room, Magnus slammed the door closed and swept Alec up in his arms, crossing the room in two strides, he placed Alec on the bed and began worshipping his young body. He conveyed his love with every kiss, his lust with every touch, his need with every gasped breath._

 _He slid Alecs ripped jeans off his legs, his boxers soon to follow, the air had been cold on Alecs flushed skin but Magnus' fleeting touches and kisses on every inch of his skin,_ every single inch _, warmed him up faster than any heater ever could._

 _Magnus left Alec a panting, blithering mess on the bed, shaking and moaning, his head tossed back, one hand fisted in the sheets and the other tangled in Magnus' hair as the man slid Alec in and out of his mouth, licking and sucking, taking the whole damn thing like a pro. But Magnus stopped right before Alec could get his release, he pulled away and licked his lips, climbing off of his knees to stand at the foot of the bed, gazing through lust-blown eyes at Alec, sprawled out, quivering, legs spread wide, dick standing at full attention, flushed red and begging for it._

 _This is what they had both craved. This was it. This was what they had been waiting for. Magnus swooped down and kissed Alec softly, their swollen lips pressed together, in fact, it was less a kiss than it was them just harshly breathing, panting into each other's mouths. They both needed this._

 _So Magnus pulled away and slid his belt from its loops, peeling the skin tight material off his hips, his thighs, his knees, down and down until they hit the floor with a light thud._

Alec moaned under his breath, his couldn't help it. Just the sight of Magnus standing there in the moonlight, wearing nothing but his tight briefs was enough to make Alec want to cum. He licked his lips, looking down at Magnus' sleeping face and he wondered how someone could go from adorably cute to downright fucking holy-mother-of-God I'm gonna die sexy beast alert! It was insane. But he liked it.

He liked it very much.

So much that he could feel himself grow hard under the covers and he cursed himself for getting too caught up in his memories.

But, in his defence, it was one hell of a memory.

 _Magnus hooked his fingers into his briefs, about to pull them down when Alec stopped him._

 _"No. I want to do it."_

 _Alec rasped, biting his lips and peering up at Magnus through his lashes. That look alone was enough to drag a deep moan from Magnus' throat, he lunged forwards and attacked Alec's mouth, almost sucking out his soul._

 _"God, Alexander. How do you do this me, baby?"_

 _Alec had no answer, his only licked at Magnus' lips, dragging his nails down Magnus' chest. The man growled, honest to god, growled. And it turned Alec on so much more if that was even possible._

 _When he reached Magnus' waistband, his hooked his fingers into it, flirting with the skin of Magnus' hips. It was hot and smooth and Alec felt the sudden urge to lick the light sheen of sweat off of it. But he didn't, he did lean forwards and kiss the v of his hips though, then he pushed them down Magnus' legs until they hit the ground._

 _Again, Alec lost his mind, his mouth going dry._

 _Magnus was just so... big. So hard and red and leaking and all for Alecs taking. The man looked at him, waiting for Alec to make a move, wanting this to be Alec's choice. That was important, he couldn't do anything that might not want to do. He had to be sure._

 _And he was._

 _So, licking his lips, Alec crawled closer, gripping Magnus' hips and looking down at it. He knew the basic principal but he'd never put it into practice before._

 _Until now._

Alec burrowed deep into the covers, hiding from his blushing face. He laughed to himself in bewilderment, he couldn't believe that he had done that, he had gone at it like a whore, taking all of it, moaning, groaning, licking, sucking, and swallowing like it was favourite thing in the whole world.

And to honest, it was. Looking up at Magnus, watching his face contort in pleasure, seeing his body shake, feeling the man's hands fist in his hair, thrusting his hips despite trying to keep still and not choke Alec too much. But Alec had loved it, Magnus basically fucking his face. It was dirty and hot and messy and perfect.

Alec licked his lips as he buried himself under the covers, biting his lip and holding back a moan. Beside him, Magnus had pushed against him closer, a smile on his face.

 _Magnus smiled down at him._

 _"Stop baby... I don't want to end this too early, there's still a few minutes to midnight."_

 _Alec released Magnus' dick, unable to resist giving it one last lick along the underside. Magnus moaned, pulling Alec up as he leaned down to shower him in wild kisses._

 _They fell back on the bed, rolling around, the sheet falling off the bed as Alec pinned Magnus down, thrusting his tongue into Magnus' mouth, flicking it around, drawing moaning from his man. Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec's waist, bucking his hips up, crying out as Alecs hip have beautiful friction to his dick. Alec rutted against him fast, his teenage rock star stamina making him go for as long as he wanted._

 _Magnus tangled his hands in Alec's sweaty hair, as Alec yanked his head backwards, sucking on Magnus' neck like he did with his dick. Magnus panted in Alec ear, moaning incoherent words and crying profanities._

 _He then rolled them over, Alec squealing in surprise at Magnus' ninja move. Magnus laughed, stroking Alec face as he pushed himself up on all fours, nuzzling his face in Alec's neck._

 _"You are so cute." Kiss. "And perfect." Lick. "And hot." Kiss. "And sexy." Bite. "And amazing." Kiss. "And mine."_

 _He whispered roughly, tugging with his teeth on Alec's earlobe. Alec cried out, bucking up against Magnus' groin._

 _"Magnus... Please... It's nearly midnight. Like, 3 minutes."_

 _Magnus pulled back and looked at the clock._

 _"Oh yeah. Whatever shall we do? What. To. Do. To. You?"_

 _He asked playfully, smirking as Alec bit his lip and spread his legs, laying himself out for Magnus' taking._

 _"Just... Fuck me."_

 _Magnus' smirk widened and he bit his lip._

 _"With pleasure, baby boy."_

Alec smiled, remembering that look on Magnus' face, the smile, the lust, the love. It was perfect. He wanted to see it again. Over and over.

He rolled onto his side, gazing at Magnus' face, jumping a little when those amazing eyes snapped open.

"Hey, baby boy."

Magnus whispered, leaning in straight away to devour Alec with a kiss to end all kisses. Needless to say, Alec's slight problem from his memories just got so much worse. Or better, depending on which way you look at it.

"Hey, Magnus."

Alec replied sometime later, licking his lips. Magnus smiled, pulling him closer then smirking when he felt a hardness press against his thigh.

"My, my, what's bought this on, i wonder?"

Alec blushed, burrowing into the covers as Magnus laughed. But his laugh was laced with lust, just like it had been last night.

 _It was one minute to midnight. And they had a shared idea, scrabbling around quickly, laughing as Alec got his legs stuck in the corner of the sheet that had fallen from the bed._

 _Alec hit his arm playfully and giggled. Magnus nuzzled their noses together in an Eskimo kiss as he positioned Alec beneath him. His spread Alecs legs, kneeling between them, reaching out to grab the necessities. He covered his fingers in lube and pressed against Alec's entrance._

 _"Are you sure, baby?"_

 _Alec smiled and nodded, wrapping his arms around his man._

 _"Yes. Just do it already."_

 _Magnus nodded, smiling._

 _"Well, can't argue with that."_

 _And he slid his fingers inside. Alec moaned, the pain a hot flare through him, but Magnus kissed and touched and stroked it all away, and when Magnus' fingers brushed against that spot inside and Alec screamed in pleasure._

Magnus grinned at him, pulling the covers from over his head.

"Oh, baby, don't hide. You have nothing to hide. I saw everything there is to see, remember?"

Alec moaned his retort indignantly. "I do remember! That's the fucking problem!"

Magnus cackled. "The fucking problem? Nicely done, Lightwood."

He dissolved into laughter and Alec couldn't help but join in. Soon enough, they were out of breath, huddled together.

"Hi."

Magnus whispered when they were so close that their lips almost touched.

"Hey."

Alec replied, leaning in to Magnus' touch as the man stroked his cheek softly.

"Happy birthday, Alexander."

He whispered before claiming Alec's lips for his own all over again.

 _"Its 1 minute to midnight. 1 midnight until you turn 16."_

 _Alec grinned as Magnus placed Alec's legs around his waist, lining himself up._

 _"Then get on with it."_

 _Magnus smirked and held Alecs hands either side of the boys head._

 _"Yes, sir."_

 _Alec giggled and they kissed each other greedily, as Magnus started to push inside. Alec gasped in pain but Magnus held him through it, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, as he showered him in kisses._

 _And just as the clock beeped, signalling the turn of midnight, Magnus slid in the final inch and their bodies connected completely._

 _Alec cried out when Magnus hit his prostate dead on, and the man stayed still for a second, letting him adjust._

 _"Happy birthday, Alexander."_

 _Then Magnus moved, gaining rhythm and speed, moaning as Alecs perfect body wrapped around him, swallowing him greedily. Alec started moving with him, bucking his hips as Magnus thrusted deep inside him, building up the pressure and fucking him harder with every second._

 _"Oh my god, Magnus! MAGNUS! Oh, it's- I'm- I- Oh, god."_

 _Alec cried, his words not really making sense but spurring Magnus on. The man held him tighter, their mouths colliding, Alec's legs tightening around his waist._

 _"Alexander... Baby... Holy fuck. You're so- So... damn, you're perfect. I'm so lucky. God, i love you."_

 _He rammed into Alec with wanton abandon, changing his angles to keep it going, to stop Alec from falling over the edge too quickly._

 _"I love you, too. God, Magnus... I love YOU!"_

 _He screamed as Magnus nailed his prostate, thrusting hard against it, knowing that Alec was close._

 _"Cum, baby. Let go. Cum for me. Now Alec!"_

 _He panted and gasped, willing Alec to let go. And let go, he did. Magnus watched as his boy came, all over their chests, head thrown back and shuddering, tightening around Magnus, dragging the man over the age with him._

 _They lay in silence afterwards, trying to catch their breath. Magnus pulled out and discarded of his condom, then he cleaning them up and pulled Alec close, kissing him breathless._

 _"I love you."_

 _Magnus whispered._

 _"I love you, too."_

 _Alec replied sleepily, smiling with a blush on his cheeks. Magnus kissed him one final time, before settling them down in a cuddle._

 _"Sleep now, baby. It's nearly 1. You need your rest for the party later."_

 _Alec smiled._

 _"Ok. I love you, Magnus."_

 _The last thing he heard was Magnus whispering his reply, as he drifted off to sleep._

 _"I love you more, my beautiful angel."_

...

 **A/N: So? Let me know what you thought in a review, guys! I love hearing from you and reviews/faves/follows make me write faster :p**

 **Also, if you didn't already know… THE SHADOWHUNTERS CAST ARE BACK IN TORONTO! SEASON 2 IS A GO! FINALLY!**


	13. How to be Legen - wait for it - Dary!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot I'm afraid. That includes any characters, songs, tv shows or references I make.**

 **A/N: So, it's been long enough. Here's the next one. It's long. It's smutty. It's cute. There's plot development starting to happen…**

 **Enjoy!**

...

After Alec took a shower, he followed the sound of Magnus' singing, a sound he hadn't heard since the night they met. He smiled reflexively and leant in the doorway, listening to Magnus' silky smooth voice sing Bon Jovi's _You Give Love a Bad Name_.

Alec let his voice flow over him, mouthing along to the lyrics. Magnus swung his hips and danced a little, flicking his hair as he cooked them breakfast. Alec wanted to laugh, or film it so he could remember it forever. When the chorus came around again, he couldn't resist joining in.

 _SHOT THROUGH THE HEART_

 _AND YOU'RE TO BLAME_

 _YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME_

 _I PLAY MY PART_

 _AND YOU PLAY YOUR GAME_

 _YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME_

 _HEY, YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME_

The guitar came in and Alec could resist a little air-guitar, swinging hips and flicking his hair.

 _Paint your smile on your lips_

 _Blood red nails on your fingertips_

 _A school boys dream, you act so shy_

 _Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye_

As Alec sang, he moved closer to Magnus, swinging his hips against the man's as he growled the lyrics in ear. He gripped Magnus' waist and spun him around, pressing him against the counter top while singing the line about being 'a schoolboys dream'. Alec winked and sang the next line, about the kiss, leaning in so his lips brushed Magnus' as he sang.

When the verse ended, he surged forwards and stole a hot kiss from his man's lips, moaning as he did so. He pulled back and smirked at Magnus' expression; shock mixed with lust mixed with almost embarrassment. It was cute. Tucking a stray piece of hair behind Magnus' ear, Alec spoke normally, all growling sexy voice gone as the song continued to play in the background.

"Why'd you stop singing?"

He asked, referring to the fact that after their jointly sung chorus, Magnus stopped, leaving Alec singing alone.

Magnus shrugged.

"I can't sing with you, I'd just embarrass myself. You're too good."

He mumbled as he plated their fry-up breakfast. Alec set the table as he replied truthfully.

"Are you kidding? Magnus, i was listening to you sing for a while. And you're good. Very good. Amazing actually. Your voice is so smooth and low and hypnotic. It's really sexy. Like your normal voice is."

That moment went down in history as the one and only time anyone had ever made Magnus Bane blush.

Alec laughed at his expression, Magnus looking away humbly as they sat down to eat.

"I'm serious, Mags. You could be a singer. Instead of helping Ragnor with the magazine, you should be in the magazine."

Alec tried to say through a mouthful of bacon. Magnus laughed softly, shaking his head.

"Nah. Singing as a career never appealed to me."

Alec nodded wisely, pointing his fork at Magnus with a knowing gaze.

"Ah, yes, that is because of your childhood dream of being a doctor and saving everyone from death."

Magnus laughed, choking on a sausage. Ironic, they both knew; laughing at the innuendo for longer than they should have.

"Exactly. I guess i did the whole aspiration and dream career thing backwards."

Alec's brow furrowed, confused and wanting to know more, know everything, about this man.

"What do you mean 'backwards'?"

Magnus took a sip of his OJ and explained.

"Well, most people aspire to be a doctor when they're in high school and college, getting all the degrees and qualifications for it and such. Kids dream about being astronauts and ninjas and movie stars. I did it the other way around."

Alec smiled, looking at him in surprise.

"So are you telling me that now you want to be an astronaut?"

Magnus chuckled, unable to resist reaching out and taking Alec's hand, kissing the back of it as he smiled, shaking his head.

"God no. I would look terrible in one of those space suits. I just meant that, as a kid, i wanted to be a doctor. And as an adult, i want to own a club and hang out with rock stars."

Alec smiled, his eyebrows jumping in surprise.

"You want to own a club?"

Magnus nodded.

"For years now, I've wanted to. Ever since i went to Pandemonium for the first time. And then Ragnor started the magazine and wanted my help and we started meeting all these artists and travelling LA and i knew that i wanted this kind of life."

Alec nodded thoughtfully, fully engaged with Magnus' every word. He listened to his story with a strange kind attention, like every second had Magnus drawing Alec in more and more.

"So why don't you open a club then? I mean, photography for the magazine is cool, but if a club is your dream, go for it."

Magnus sighed a laugh.

"Funny you should say that... Because i have one. And it's opening in 6 months."

Alec's mouth dropped open and he gasped.

"What? You own a club and you didn't tell me?"

Magnus chuckled.

"No. Because it's not ready yet. Besides, my design and building crew are angry with me at the moment because i changed the entire scheme for it 6 months before opening."

Alec laughed, finishing his food, nodding along in encouragement.

"Why?"

Magnus sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, the club is in partnership with the magazine. So it's called 101. And the Punk Rock 101 logo is red and white, so that was the colour scheme for the club. But, after talking with Ragnor, i changed it. To black and blue."

Alec watched him curiously, biting his lip softly.

"Why black and blue?"

Magnus smiled softly, running his finger in patterns across Alec's palm, twisting their fingers together absentmindedly.

"It's my favourite combination. And i had a stroke of inspiration."

Alec gulped, his eyes locked on Magnus', seeing what could only be described as love shining in them.

"I had a stroke of inspiration too, you know. This week, while we were apart."

Magnus smiled.

"Did you? What caused it?"

Alec bit his lip.

"What caused yours?"

But they didn't need to say it. They both knew they had inspired each other, that's why they grasped their hands together and moved with mutual gravity across the table for a heart-stopping kiss.

When they broke apart, Magnus smiled and asked, "I was inspired to change my club... What did you do?"

Alec beamed, biting his lip, before pulling away from Magnus and going to grab the schoolbag he had dumped next to Magnus' couch yesterday evening.

Rooting through it, he spoke with a smile, his eyes shining as Magnus watched him in amusement.

"While you changed your club, I wrote a song."

Magnus' eyebrows shot up in surprise as Alec pulled a folder from the bag, running back to the table and whipping out a few sheets of paper. He smiled as their eyes locked and he passed the paper to Magnus with a light blush on his cheeks.

" _Around The World and Back_ , by Alec Lightwood."

Magnus read aloud, smiling softly, wondering what exactly it was about, but just reading the first few lines, he gathered the meaning. Then he read the chorus and his heart wanted to bleed every emotion he was physically capable of feeling.

Alec watched him read it, biting his lip nervously, unsure of what Magnus would think; after all, the last time Alec had amended a song for Magnus, the man had literally run away.

But that wasn't the case this time.

"Alexander... This is amazing. It's exactly the way i-"

Magnus cut himself off, his lower lip quivering. But Alec filled in the rest for him.

"It's exactly the way i feel about us. I was missing you this past week, i hadn't seen you since Ragnors party and i had to get my feeling out. And, well, that's them."

Magnus looked like he wanted to cry. His boy, his Alec, was just completely and totally beautiful in every way.

"It's so good. You really are talented, Alexander."

Alec smiled, his blush back in full force.

"Well, if you like it on paper, you'll love it when you hear it."

Alec said with a confident grin. Crossing the room, he picked up one of Magnus' acoustic guitars that were displayed on stands against the exposed grey brick wall. He sat cross-legged on the large red, white and blue area rug with the guitar in his lap.

"Come over here. And bring the song with you."

He called, patting the ground beside him. Magnus looked at him in bewilderment, unsure as to why the boy chose the floor and not the large 5 seater electric blue and bubble-gum pink corner couch.

He sat down gingerly beside Alec, holding out the paper to him, but Alec shook his head.

"No. That's for you. I know the words. You don't."

Magnus looked at him, puzzled. Alec laughed, stroking a soft line up and down Magnus' arm.

"You see, it can be sung by one person, but i think it works best as a duet."

Magnus' eyes widened and he shook his head fast.

"No. No, i can't sing it with you."

Alec pouted, pleading with the cutest puppy-dog eyes he could muster.

"Why not? Come on, pleeeaaase? It is my birthday, remember? You can't say no to me on my birthday, Mags."

Magnus glared at him. How dare Alec hit him with puppy-dog eyes, begging and that damn nickname? Magnus' ultimate kryptonite. All three together. He stood no chance.

Sighing, he looked at Alec with his trademark sassy raised eyebrow.

"Fine. But you owe me, Lightwood."

Alec smirked in triumph. Putting the guitar down, he got onto his knees and crawled over to Magnus, dipping his head to seal his lips over the man's, moaning as he felt the soft silkiness of Magnus' mouth against his own. Nowhere was touching apart from their lips, that single sensation sending tremors down their spines, awaking that pleasant fire within just enough to make them kiss that little bit harder.

But Alec pulled away just as Magnus was about to really go for it. Magnus pouted and Alec grinned wickedly.

"Sing with me, and afterwards, you can have the rest of that kiss. Maybe more if you're lucky."

Magnus licked his lips, unable to resist those full red lips, that glimmer in those cerulean eyes, that tantalising body with his graceful arched back and low hanging tank top, that messy hair and the blue and black. He could only nod and smile, sighing as Alec beamed in victory.

"Ok. Look, right. It works when one person sings it, but for the duet version, i split it up so the first person, so me, will sing the first verse and the first chorus. Then person number two, so you, will sing the second verse and second chorus. Then we do the bridge bit and the last chorus together. Got it?"

Magnus nodded numbly, a tiny bit nervous and really not wanting to mess up Alecs work of lyrical art. But the smile on his boys face told him everything was ok.

"Alright. Here we go."

Alec said with a smile, biting his lip as he strummed the first chords.

 _Been around the world and back this year_

 _Told myself I wanna face this fear_

 _But I don't think I can stand on my own_

 _He's got eyes like spring, legs like the summer_

 _Everybody says he looks just like his father_

 _But I think he wants that left alone_

Alec sang softly, a blush spilling over his cheeks. He could feel Magnus' gaze locked on him and his cheeks burned as he kept his eyes on the guitar.

 _There's too many ways to say goodbye_

 _But it's quite the opposite this time_

Alec took a deep breath, getting into the rhythm as he looked up to see Magnus' eyes shining with adoration and pride. That made any nerves he had go away. It gave him the confidence to sing these words directly to his muse.

 _Sometimes I can't help but say_

 _I'm falling in love and it's scaring me_

 _It came to me in a dream_

 _Now all that's left is our empathy_

 _But this is just the life I ordered_

 _One step back and two steps forward_

 _Sometimes I can't help but say_

 _We're making history_

Alec watched Magnus smile, closing his eyes to let Alecs voice just wash over him. He bit his lip as Alec sang, knowing the words were about them; it was personal and perfect. And as he opened his eyes, Alec nodded to him and Magnus knew it was his turn to sing. He took a deep breath and hoped he didn't mess up their song.

 _Been around the world and back this year_

 _I never wanted to be so sincere_

 _I'm not a hero or a saint_

 _But don't push me away_

 _When you believed in me it brought us together_

 _Everybody says that it won't last forever_

 _Close your eyes, don't cut the ties, it makes sense_

As he sang, softly and nervously, staring hard at the paper while Alec stared at him, smiling at that beautiful angelic voice, Magnus couldn't help but notice that words were exactly them. They fit their story perfectly. Alec truly was amazing, despite his age, he clearly knew more about love than Magnus did; because Magnus could never have put his feelings into words like this.

 _There's too many ways to say goodbye_

 _But it's quite the opposite this time_

He took one last breath and focussed on the chorus. Even though they were Alec's words, Magnus wanted the boy to know that Magnus meant them when he sang them, just as much as Alec did.

 _Sometimes I can't help but say_

 _I'm falling in love and it's scaring me_

 _It came to me in a dream_

 _Now all that's left is our empathy_

 _But this is just the life I ordered_

 _One step back and two steps forward_

 _Sometime I can't help but say_

 _We're making history_

 _Our history_

The guitar was the only sound that filled the air for a short while, Alecs nimble fingers plucking the chords softly, the noise was so real, so authentic, so honest, even without words, the emotion in Alecs playing was enough. Then, breaking the serenity, Alec nodded to Magnus as the bridge part came up and they sang together properly for the first time ever.

 _You pulled me in like a tidal wave_

 _And let ourselves just float away_

 _With no direction, or a way to rewind_

 _Yeah, you pulled me in like a tidal wave_

 _Thought that it was my mistake_

 _And we'd fall apart before I say goodbye_

 _But it's quite the opposite this time_

They started shakily, Magnus thinking that he could never match up to Alec's standards. But their voices melted together, Alecs lower than Magnus', a perfect complement with a sweet harmony; he two of them together. It just worked. Then the chorus came in and they sang with smiles, Magnus' eyes shining with a few little tears at the sheer beauty of this moment.

 _Sometimes I can't help but say_

 _I'm falling in love and it's scaring me_

 _It came to me in a dream_

 _Now all that's left is our empathy_

 _But this is just the life I ordered_

 _One step back and two steps forward_

 _Sometimes I can't help but say_

 _We're making history_

 _Our history_

They held the final word, hitting the note dead on, their voices as one while Alec strung out the final chord. Then the room fell silent and Magnus had to admit that they sounded pretty amazing together; Alec was right, that song was the perfect duet.

Not breaking the silence, Alec placed Magnus' guitar on the ground and took the paper from Magnus' grasp, taking Magnus' hand between his own.

"I told you, your voice is amazing."

He whispered with a special smile, the kind he only reserved for his man. It melted Magnus' heart and he gave in.

"Yeah. I guess I'm alright. You though, you are phenomenal. That voice, that song... It was so perfect, Alexander."

Alec blushed, biting his lip, shuffling closer to Magnus, crawling on his knees like he was unworthy of being at the same level of such a magnificent being.

"I only wrote how i feel."

He whispered, looking up at Magnus through his lashes. Magnus' lips turned up at one corner.

"Well, what you feel just stole my heart, baby. I loved it. And i love you. So much."

Alec beamed, wrapping his arms around Magnus' neck and hugging him tight.

"I love you too. Thank you for singing it with me. You just made this the best birthday ever. Although it already was after last night... I love you. You're everything I've ever wanted."

He mumbled into the warm skin of Magnus' jaw. Magnus held him tight, squeezing his waist affectionately.

"Aw, baby, i love you too. And I'm glad your birthday is good so far. Last night was, it was just... It was amazing, you were amazing."

He whispered seductively in Alec's ear, kissing the sensitive skin behind it, groaning in pleasure as Alec tightened his hold on him and climbed into his lap as Magnus spread his legs.

"So were you. I've never felt like that before. You were just so-"

Alec cut off and Magnus didn't need to see his face to know he was blushing like a sunburned sailor.

"I was so what?"

Magnus enquired slyly, lowering his voice that special tone he used only to turn his baby boy on. Alec moaned directly into his ear and Magnus knew he had him; whether or not Alec wanted to, he would say it, because that voice of Magnus' could switch off his brain to mouth filter in no time.

" _Big_."

Magnus grinned evilly, licking his lips. He slid his hands under Alec's shirt, digging his nails into the boy's skin.

"And that's good right? You liked it?"

He groaned as Alec bucked his hips, grinding down onto his clothed erection. Alec moaned, licking Magnus' neck as his breaths became shallow and desperate.

"God yes. It felt so good."

Magnus smirked, pulling Alecs shirt off, tracing the paths between the spattering of hickeys he had left there last night. He nuzzled his face into Alec's neck, biting down on the tendon between his neck and shoulder.

"It felt amazing for me too. You are just so perfect for me, it fit in there like you were made for me. And god, do i wanna be inside you again."

Alec whimpered, tearing Magnus' shirt over his head, unclasping his belt buckle with hurried motions.

"I want you in me again too. So, damn it, fuck me, Magnus. _Please_. I need you."

Magnus caught Alec in a hot smack of lips and tongues, a mess of wild lust. The boy wrapped himself around him as Magnus got to his feet, dropping down onto the couch with Alec still in his lap.

"Ok, baby. Seeing as you asked so nicely. Although you know that while you are 16, this is still illegal."

Alec pulled away from devouring Magnus' neck.

"I know. But i love you. And it's my birthday."

Magnus groaned as Alec hit him with the puppy-dog eyes again.

"You know i can't say no to you, baby. And i wasn't saying no; i was saying its _wrong_."

Alec bit his lip and rolled his hips, licking Magnus' jaw as the man smirked.

"It's wrong, baby. And _bad_. And _illegal_. It's against the rules, _baby boy_."

Alec moaned incoherently in Magnus' ear, biting his earlobe. Magnus smiled lazily, rubbing his hands up and down Alec's chest, raising goose bumps on the boy's skin.

"I don't care. I believe that rules are made to be broken."

Alec replied as he climbed off of Magnus' lap, pulling his jeans and boxers off, dropping then beside them on the couch. Magnus watched him with heavy-lidded eyes, licking his lips as his boy stripped down to nothing.

Mouth-watering, his raised his hips as Alec peeled his skinny jeans off, throwing them on the living room floor. Sliding his hands over Magnus' entire body, Alec climbed back onto the couch, straddling him. Magnus' hands immediately found Alecs hips and he yanked him closer, their bare bodies colliding as they devoured each other with hungry kisses.

In no time at all, Alec was perched over Magnus' groin, lowering himself onto Magnus with a satisfied moan, loud enough to wake the dead. Magnus was panting as Alecs body engulfed him for the second time ever, holding him close and swallowing Alecs gasped breaths as the boy got accustomed to his size once more.

Alec bucked his hips, sliding up and down rhythmically, slowly at first, getting used to the motion. Then Magnus started thrusting upwards, one hand gripping Alec's hip, the other braced against the couch, digging his fingers into the top of the cushion for leverage.

Alec placed his hands either side of Magnus' shoulders on the back of the couch, digging his nails in to help him move faster. They were both moaning loudly, gasping as their lips met in a wild mess of lust. Alec watched Magnus' face contort with pleasure while Magnus looked down, smiling and staring with intense concentration at the point where Alec's body swallowed his dick. That sight made him harder than ever; watching himself slide in and out of his boyfriend's compliant, desperate body.

Just as Alec started to really ride him, bucking and thrusting wildly to the point where the couch was moving with the strength of his motions, Alecs phone started ringing from the pocket of his discarded jeans.

Their eyes locked and they knew neither of them were going to stop. So Alec stilled himself on Magnus' lap, Magnus buried inside him to the hilt, as the boy leaned over to get his phone.

The caller ID read 'Dad' and Alec smirked, showing the phone to Magnus. The man bit his lip and grinned at Alec's wicked smile, moaning with abandon as Alec clenched around him while answering the call.

"Hello?"

He answered normally, not giving away any signs that he had a 26 year old man's dick up his ass. Magnus chuckled under his breath and thrust upwards just enough to make Alec yelp in surprise.

"Alexander! Happy birthday, my boy!"

His father called down the line, Alec smiling as he heard the sentiment.

"Hey, Dad, thank you."

As he spoke, he gradually started moving, bending his knees to bounce up and down gently. Magnus groaned, stifling the noise by biting his lip. Alec leaned in and kissed him, grinning against his mouth.

"Isabelle told us you were at Simons with the band so i just wanted to call and let you know that as we can't do the traditional birthday breakfast with you this year, we're all going to Takis for lunch instead."

Alec wiggled his hips in celebration. Because he was genuinely happy about that. And also because he wanted to feel Magnus' dick nail his prostate. _Mission accomplished_.

"Oh that's awesome! Thank you. I'm sorry i couldn't be there this morning."

He replied, as Magnus bit his other ear, licking the shell as he whispered " _No you're not_ ," and bucked up harder against Alec's prostate. Alec giggled, gasping as his legs tightened around Magnus' waist.

"It's alright, Alec. We know, the band comes first."

He father replied fondly, Alec could hear his smile through the phone.

" _Oh_ , I don't know about the band, but Alec definitely _comes_ first."

Magnus drawled in Alec's ear, smirking as the boy hit him, rising up off of Magnus' dick as punishment. Magnus pouted, thrusting his hips against nothing to get Alec back on him. But the boy flipped him off playfully.

"Yeah, sorry. But you know, now that I'm 16, Valentine will call to set us up and then its go time so we have to be ready."

Robert sighed softly, but Alec knew he was smiling.

"We know. And we're so proud of you, son. But I'll let you go for now and we'll see you for lunch. And don't forget, Isabelle is throwing you party in an undisclosed location later!"

Alec beamed, slightly pissed that everyone except him knew the location. And his father was just another one that teased him and laughed, saying his goodbyes and sending his love before Alec hung up with a smile.

"Well, at least they bought the lie that I'm at Simons."

He said casually, well aware of Magnus' current state. He smirked at the man, who glared at him; a look that would have been scarier were he not so horny and begging for his boyfriend still.

Alec sighed.

"Damn it, i just can't say no to you, Mags."

Magnus beamed happily, leaning to meet Alec's lips for a kiss. Wrapping his arms around Alec's waist, he lifted the boy up and slid him down right onto his dick, sliding in easily thanks to their previous endeavour.

They both moaned and quickly fell back into their pattern of thrusting and fucking. Alec could still feel the thrill of talking on the phone while Magnus fucked him; it was so wrong but it felt so good. It made him feel all dirty and hot and bad. And Magnus seemed to have enjoyed too.

So much so that after only a couple more minutes, they both climaxed, screaming in pleasure as they descended from their shared high.

Alec could definitely get used to illegal sex with his secret boyfriend.

...

After taking a shower and spending some time watching old Big Bang Theory reruns, Alec left Magnus' with a smile on his face. They shared one last deep kiss and whispered words of love before Alec headed to Takis.

Lunch with the family was a quiet affairs; just like old times. They laughed and joked and told stories. Jace told the same one every year; Jalec and the Mango Incident.

Basically, they snuck out one night, got drunk on cheap cider at age 14, woke up the next morning in their living room with a mystery mango beside them. To this day, they don't know where it came from. It tasted nice though.

Alec received his gifts from them too.

The Lightwood family ring from his parents, as well as a new _Harley_ motorcycle. He was very happy about that; although, they only gave him the key at Takis, the bike was at home.

Jace bought him a t-shirt that read 'I'm with stupid' with an arrow pointing to his crotch. Robert wasn't too pleased but they all laughed regardless. Jace also threw a roll of twenties his way, telling him to "get whatever you want. I would suggest more of those condoms dad gave you." Alec blushed, mortified at that memory, while Robert averted his gaze and the others choked on their food for laughter.

Izzy bought him a new leather jacket, it was jet black and silver, chains everywhere. Perfect for their live shows. She also threw in some new eyeliner and a pair of black leather combat boots.

He left in high spirits, heading home so Izzy could dress him up for his party later that night.

He was only dreading it a little bit.

...

Pandemonium was thrumming with life, the music pounding so loud it could be heard on the street outside.

Alec grinned with happiness when Izzy had led him through the doors; he was sort of annoyed at himself for not guessing his party was at Pandemonium.

But that didn't matter because this party was amazing.

There was no alcohol, obviously, as the place was full of young teenagers. But between the music; an infinite playlist of all Alec's favourites, the decorations and flashing lights and the food, the whole place had an amazing atmosphere.

Alec was currently watching Jace attempt to dance with Clary, while Simon had his arms around Alec's sister. He averted his gaze from them.

Instead, he took another cup of fruit punch from the refreshments table and laughed at Jordan when he buckled down the stairs from the stage.

Just when he turned away, he felt a pair if arms circle his waist and he yelped in surprise. He looked down and smiled at the pale skin with green painted nails.

"Ragnor! You made it!"

He exclaimed, turning around with a wide smile, Ragnors arms still around his waist.

"Of course, Alexander. I couldn't miss the latest and greatest rock stars 16th birthday."

Alec laughed as Ragnor winked, swaying to the music in the background. They danced together while they talked about the bands future, Ragnor informing him that Valentine was due to call at 10pm.

Over Ragnors shoulder, Alec saw a flash of bright blue and black dart across his eye line. He followed the mouth-watering line of legs, up a slim, toned chest until he reached that beautiful face, meeting those captivatingly exotic eyes.

He smiled, blushing as Magnus stared at him, eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of Ragnors arms around his boyfriend. Alec smirked, pulling Ragnor closer, winding his arms around Ragnors neck and swinging his hips to grind against the man.

Ragnor raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder. When seeing Magnus, he laughed playfully, turning back to Alec.

"You're playing with fire, kid."

Alec grinned.

"I know."

Ragnor chuckled, still dancing so close that their bodies touched.

"Is he coming over?"

Alec shot his gaze back to Magnus, seeing the man striding towards them.

He bit his lip, as Magnus stopped beside them.

"And what, pray tell, are you doing with _my_ baby, Ragnor Fell?"

He asked calmly, his eyes narrowed when their hips rolled together. Alec met Magnus' gaze and licked his lips.

"I'm sorry, Magnus. You can join if you like."

Ragnor smirked, laughter in all their eyes, knowing this wasn't serious.

"Fine."

Magnus stated, sliding in behind Alec, placing his hands on his boy's hips, locking his fingers with Ragnors. Alec blushed as they danced together, laughing hard as the men tickled his sides. Soon enough, the dancing stopped and Alec broke free, red faced and unable to breathe for laughing.

"God, i need a drink. I'll be back."

He ended, Terminator style. The men nodded and laughed, falling into easy conversation as Alec went over to the drinks stand.

"Hey, brother. Having fun?"

Izzy asked slyly, winking, then casting he'd eyes towards Magnus and Ragnor. Alec blushed hard and Izzy giggled.

"So, which one are you dating? I think it's the Asian one with the cool eyes."

Alec choked on air, gasping, flushing red. But Izzy grinned and threw an arm around his shoulders.

"It's ok. I'll say nothing. Just be careful, ok?"

Alec gave his sister a grateful look. Sometimes he forgot she was only 14; she was the most perceptive person he knew and he could trust her with anything. Even Magnus.

After sharing a small hug with her, he flitted back to the men and started talking about the latest episode of _Pretty Little Liar_ s, of all things.

Then, over the top of the music, a shout-out burst from the speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the 16th birthday of Pandemonium veteran, Alec Lightwood, frontman of our favourite band; SHADOWHUNTERS! Give him a hand! And once you've done that, he's gonna give us a song! Get up on that stage, Lightwood!"

Alec gasped, looking around wildly, seeing Simon and the rest of his band on stage. He smiled and laughed, walking away from the men and jumping up into the stage.

He had nothing prepared; this was as much a surprise as the rest of the night was. But he found his bliss and he and the guys blasted the speakers for the rest of the night; ending the party on an old classic; _Living On A Prayer_ by Bon Jovi.

And it was legen – _wait for it_ – dary!

...

Later that night, Alec was sitting on his front porch, just after the guys left.

Valentine had called earlier, wishing Alec a happy birthday and telling them that the following weekend was the weekend he was flying them to California for their first contract meeting.

They were all pumped; their dreams were coming true, becoming a real reality in one weeks' time.

But for now, Alec could only sit in the cool air and let the glory of the day wash over him, relaxing after the whirlwind of the party.

Just as his eyes started to droop closed, as he leaned against the porch steps, he heard footsteps approach his garden.

He opened his eyes and smiled softly, sitting up on the steps.

"Magnus."

He breathed, almost whispering. The man smiled and sat beside him on the ground.

"Hey, baby."

Magnus whispered, smiling. But Alec felt like something was wrong.

"Magnus, I'm sorry about the stuff with Ragnor-"

"Baby. I'm not mad about that. It was all joking and playful. I know it was all just jesting."

Alec fell silent. "Oh. Well then, ok. Good."

Magnus laughed softly, taking Alec hand and pressing a kiss to the back of his hand.

"I just didn't get to give your present."

Alecs eyebrows rose and he smiled.

"What? I thought you gave me my present... _Several times_."

Alec whispered with a blush. Magnus chuckled and leaned in for a soft kiss, tugging gently on Alec's lower lip.

They broke apart and Alec smiled as Magnus licked his boy's lips playfully.

"I wanted to give you these. I had them made last week while i was away."

Alec looked at him curiously as he drew a small box from his pocket. It didn't look like an engagement ring box, thank god, but it was intriguing.

"What did you do, Magnus?"

He asked cautiously. The man laughed.

"It's nothing scary, i promise. Just a little something for you. Something to keep me close and remember us when you make the big time."

Alec's brow furrowed and he opened the box, beaming at its contents.

There were five guitar picks in the box, blue one side, green the other. Each side of the picks had holograms with the initials 'AL + MB' written on them, coming and going in varying lights.

Alec smiled softly and closed the box, pulling Magnus in for a full on kiss. Magnus moaned against his mouth and drew back quickly.

"What if your parents see?"

Alec smiled, curling his hands in Magnus' hair.

"They're asleep."

Magnus nodded. "Well alright then."

And with a low laugh, he wrapped his arms around Alec and dragged him close for a heart-stopping, open-mouthed, and breath-taking kiss.

They broke apart some time later, blushing and giggling together while Alec rested his head on Magnus' shoulder.

They talked absentmindedly, about nothing and everything, basking in each other's company. Time ticked by and soon enough the clock struck midnight and Alec birthday ended the way it started; with Alec wrapped in Magnus' arms, just the two of them together, sharing heated kisses under the cover of darkness.

...

 **A/N: So? Let me know what think in the reviews you leave :p I hope you liked it :) Any predictions you may have are welcome; I love hearing where you guys think the story is heading.**

 **Also, the songs used in this chapter are:**

 **YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME by BON JOVI**

 **And the song Alec wrote is AROUND THE WORLD AND BACK by STATE CHAMPS. It's such a nice song. Its kinda sad and full of love and hope and stuff. I like it, I hope you did too :)**

 **So anyway, that's about enough from me, although I just want to take a moment to say THE SHADOWHUNTERS CAST ARE BACK IN TORONTO TRAINING AND GETTING READY TO FILM! HARRY HAD A MAGNUS WARDROBE FITTING YESTERDAY AND HE AND MATT WERE SHOWN WORKING OUT TOGETHER IN A VIDEO ON HARRY'S SNAPCHAT! SEASON 2 IS HAPPENING GUYS!**

 **Ok, fangirling outburst back under control. Right, yeah, so, thanks for reading and the next chapter will be up soon :)**

 **Love,**

 **Anna…xxxx**


	14. How to ruin romance with technicalities

**Disclaimer: you know the drill by now.**

 **A/N: So here's the next one, you lucky lot :p I know it's been a while but I've been busy job-hunting = fun times *SARCASM**

 **Anyway, just a quick shout out to all my wonderful readers and reviewers! I love you all and you're reviews/faves/follows keep me inspired!**

 **Now, I've kept this chappie from you long enough, so have it now! Enjoy!**

 ***smut warning. Though I think you guys come to expect that from me and my fics by now ;)**

...

The dial tone rang monotonously in Alec's ear as he walked through the airport. He wished he could say that he had the time of his life in California; sand, sea, sun and sex. But no. He had meetings, contracts to read and a fuck load of pressure and nerves. He was grateful to back on New York soil.

He was not so grateful, however, for Magnus ignoring his five attempts to call him. He got through to Magnus' voicemail as he said goodbye to his bandmates, who were all going back to Jordan's house. Alec, on the other hand, wanted to catch up with Magnus, but the man was ignoring him.

"Magnus! Answer the fucking phone! I just got back from Cali and i have a lot of stuff to talk about! Answer meeeee!"

While he shouted pleadingly through the phone, he rounded the corner out of the terminal and pulled up short at the sight that met him there.

He hung up the phone and slipped it into his pocket, shaking his head and biting his lip at the man before him who was smiling sheepishly and holding a cliché paper sign that read: _'Welcome home, Blue Eyes_.'

Any anger he felt quickly dissipated as he dropped his bags and smiled widely. Magnus grinned and rolled up the sign, running through the small crowd of people to get to Alec.

Once he did, he threw his arms around Alecs neck, Alec catching him around the waist and spinning them around while Magnus clung to him like an oversized, glitterfied, koala.

"I missed you so so so much! Oh my god, it physically hurt to be away from you. I'm coming with you next time. I love you, Alexander."

Magnus cried in his ear, shaking and smiling. Alec laughed in bewilderment and pulled back with a raised eyebrow.

"Magnus. I was only gone for the weekend. You took me to dinner on Thursday night, took me out for lunch on Friday and dropped me and the guys off at the airport on Friday night with my family and Ragnor. I've literally been gone 2 days."

Magnus pouted and grabbed Alec's bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Well, two days is too long."

Alec smiled and nodded, biting his lip to let Magnus know how badly he wanted to kiss him. But a 26 year old kissing a 16 year old in public might not go down too well. So he settled for the wink and licked lips that Magnus gave him as they walked towards the exit.

As soon as they left the gates, Alec slipped his hand into Magnus' and they both grinned to themselves as they climbed into Magnus' car and headed back to relative normality.

...

" _Fuck_."

Alec groaned, his chest heaving, panting heavily, his limbs weak and body floating in shrouded haze of bliss.

Magnus gave a deep, rough chuckle in response, pushing himself off of Alec and flopping onto his back with a moan. Running a hand through his sweat soaked hair, he smirked wickedly.

"Fuck is right, baby boy. And _damn_ , if that's the kind of reunions we do, then we should definitely spend more time apart."

Alec laughed, stretching and wincing in pleasure and pain, his chest still tingling from all the bite marks and his ass sore from Magnus' relentless, possessive yet completely loving fuckery.

"Well, that may be the case soon, actually."

He mumbled, unsure of how to gage Magnus' reaction. He had been equal parts excited and nervous to tell Magnus the details of his trip, and now was the time to spill.

Magnus gave him a confused look as he pushed himself onto one elbow, on his side to face Alec. Alec sat up, pulling the messy bed sheets over their lower halves. He didn't want to get distracted by the sight of his boyfriend's substantial package.

"So, we went over a lot this weekend, signed some deals and stuff. I don't know if Ragnor called you or anything."

Magnus shook his head but he was smiling slightly. Good, he was ok. Alec wasn't sure if Magnus liked Alec and Ragnor being friends. Especially as Ragnor went away with them to meet Valentine. Ragnor had always expressed a... affinity towards Alec. One that the boy was 99% sure Ragnor wouldn't act on. He wanted Magnus to know that he and Ragnor would never happen.

"Just so you know, Ragnor was nothing but a gentleman on our trip."

Magnus laughed and stroked Alecs arm gently, kissing his shaking bicep.

"I know. He would never touch what's mine."

He whispered, surging up to capture Alec in a possessive kiss. Alec moaned appreciatively and cupped Magnus' cheek as the man rolled closer to him, grinding his hips against Alec thigh. Reluctantly, Alec pulled away.

"No. Nope. No more sex until i tell you what happened this weekend."

Magnus pouted and Alec smiled, placing a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth. He took Magnus' hand though, playing with his fingers absently as he spoke.

"So Valentine drew us up a contract for an album, we already have our old stuff out there that we did ourselves so it'll be full of all new material. He wants it out in 6 months. But before any of that, he wants to get our name out there fast so him and Ragnor booked a date for a photoshoot with the magazine to give us a spread in next month's issue. The shoot is in 2 weeks and you are our photographer. That was Ragnors doing."

He added with a cheeky smile. Magnus grinned, stroking Alecs arm.

"That's amazing. I'll get to take pictures of you all day. That's the dream."

He said with a wink. Alec rolled his eyes.

"You do realise that these are pictures of us as a band, with the instruments and stuff. And Ragnor and Valentine said we should put some of the shots from our Pandemonium gig in there too. They're not pictures of me, or us, alone, you know."

Magnus sighed dramatically.

"Fine. But i want some pictures of you, and us, alone, at some point, baby boy."

Alec blushed deeply as Magnus grinned that sly grin, his eyes darkening with promise. Alec bit his lip and gasped as Magnus launched at him, swallowing the little sound as his lips attacked Alecs. After a second of feeling what was definitely Magnus' tongue in his mouth, Alec pulled back with a serene smile, continuing with rest of his news.

"That's not all of it. 2 weeks after the shoot, we're starting a month of rehearsals for a 3 month US tour with The Infernal Devices. I'm so excited! They are such an amazing influence for us and they want us to go with them as their supporting band. It's surreal and so awesome. But scary as hell because they're so amazing."

Alec trailed off with a beaming smile, one that slowly melted off his lips at the look on Magnus' face.

"What?"

Alec asked cautiously, his eyes narrowing in worry. Magnus swallowed thickly and cleared his throat, making an awkward clicking noise with his tongue and rolling away from Alec to sit up properly. Alec bit his lip, watching Magnus expectantly.

Eventually, the man spoke.

"That's amazing. I'm so happy for you."

He said through a smile, a smile he tried to make genuine but by the way Alec cocked an eyebrow as if to say _srsly, bro_? he failed.

He sighed as Alec reached out for him, turning him to face his boy once more.

"What's wrong? Is the fact that we've only just gotten together and I'm gonna be gone for 3 months? Because you shouldn't worry. It's only a US tour, you can visit whenever or even be a groupie. It'll be fine, i promise."

He said with a smile, planting a kiss on the corner of Magnus' mouth. The man smiled back and stroked Alec's cheek.

"It's not that. I'm not worried about the tour. It's just, i should probably tell you something before you find out from someone else."

Alec's brow furrowed and a sinking feeling welled up inside him.

"Oh god. What? What's wrong?"

Dread filled his voice. But Magnus smiled.

"It's nothing bad. It's just... Ok. So, you know how i was raised in England? Well, after i went on my gap year in Peru then finished college in Italy when i was 21, i went back there, to England. I love it there. And well, one night, about a week into my stay, i met this guy in a bar in London, The Devils' Tavern. It was a cool place. Appreciated good music. And this guy also appreciated good music. Turns out we loved the same stuff; all the old classics, a proper good guitar solo and all the rest. We started talking and became fast friends. Then he introduced me to one of his friends who played the drums. He played bass. They wanted to start a band but didn't have a lead guitarist or a singer. And well, i was both of those things. So i joined them and we started a band. I came up the name; The Infernal Devices."

Magnus' ended with a mocking sing-song tone. Alec's eyes widened and he stared at Magnus like he had grown a giant lizard head. Magnus caught the shock on his face and nodded slowly.

"I know right. It's hard to believe."

Alec spluttered and stammered a random mix of sounds for about a century before he got out one coherent word.

"What?"

Magnus laughed, a little spite mixed in. Only a little.

"Yeah. It was 5 years ago. And i quit the band not even 6 months in. The boys let in a new member, saying that it was unfair that i had to learn the lyrics and the chords for every song, so they bought in Tessa Gray as lead vocalist and i was shoved off to the side. They stopped playing our old stuff, ignoring any songs i wrote in favour of hers. I don't blame them though, Tessa's songs are amazing and they were both clearly in love with her, worshipping the ground she walked on. But somewhere amidst all that love, i got left behind."

Alec stared at Magnus for a while, stroking over the man's soft, quivering lips.

"Hey, it's ok. If you don't want me to do this, i can say no to Valentine."

Magnus gasped, his eyes flying wide.

"What?! No! Are you crazy? You have to do this. It's an amazing opportunity for you guys. And that happened a long time ago, I'm over it. I don't want to be in a band anyway, you know that."

Alec nodded slowly, running a hand through his sweaty hair. Then a thought occurred to him and he laughed softly in amazement.

"Hey, Magnus?"

"Yeah?"

The man replied inquisitively, his fingers gliding up and down Alec's bare arm.

"You do realise that if you hadn't left the band-"

"I did not leave. I was kicked out. Because they wanted the hot girl and more fame that came with having a hot girl as the lead. They sold out for hotness."

Alec laughed bemusedly, twisting his fingers together with Magnus'.

"Ok. Whatever."

Magnus scoffed in offence but when Alec's luscious lips descended on his own, any protests flew from his mind. Instead, he moaned, thrusting his tongue into Alec's mouth, digging his nails into the boy's chest while Alec sucked on his lower lip. Then it was over and Alec smile at him, pride and mirth all over his face. Magnus could only roll his eyes.

"Anyway, as i was saying, if you hadn't been kicked out of your band and you were still with them, i would be touring with you. If you hadn't been kicked out, you wouldn't have been in the alleyway that night, yet somehow, we still would have met on this tour. Looks like destiny to me."

He said with a fond smile in a soft voice, kissing Magnus with as much emotion as he was able to convey in a single light touch. Then Magnus pulled back with a sly grin.

"Technically not true. While i would still be the band, you wouldn't be touring with us. Because if we hadn't met in that alley, i wouldn't have known about your band, i wouldn't have gone to Pandemonium, Ragnor wouldn't know of you, neither would Valentine, and therefore, you wouldn't be going on this tour."

Magnus gave him a shit-eating grin that Alec could only glare at. And when Magnus leaned in for a kiss, Alec pushed him back with a hand to the face.

"Nope. No kiss for you. I was being all romantic and stuff and you ruined it with your stupid logic. You suck."

To that, Magnus chuckled. But Alecs glare made him bite his tongue and hold back the onslaught of innuendos he could have made. Alec pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, pointedly ignoring Magnus; not in actual anger, just in playful sulking.

"Aw, baby, I'm sorry. But the point is, we found each other, and we love each other, and even if we weren't destined to meet without the alleyway incident, we still did meet. And look at everything that's come from that meeting. We may have only had that one chance, but we took it, and here we are. And that, in itself is destiny. Because now you're here, in my life. And in my bed. And believe me when i say that is nothing short of amazing, baby boy."

Alec couldn't fight the smile that grew on his face as Magnus cuddled against him, nuzzling his neck, leaving hot little kisses on his tingling skin.

"Was that romantic enough for you, baby?"

Alec huffed, pouting more as Magnus grinned at him, licking his lips. Alec's eyes softened to a loving glaze of lust as Magnus crooked his finger, motioning for Alec to come closer; the boy obeyed without hesitation.

"Ok. It was romantic enough. You're lucky you're so good with words."

Magnus smiled evilly, slipping his hand up Alec's arm, over his shoulder, to hold Alecs neck, guiding him closer so their lips brushed as he spoke.

"Words aren't the only things I'm good with, Alexander. Would you like me to prove it?"

Alec bit his lip and moaned softly as he felt Magnus' other hand gliding over the taught musculature of his stomach, down his leg, to caress the sensitive skin of his inner thigh.

"Ok."

Alec whispered, before forcefully crushing their lips together. Soon enough, their bodies were alive again, recovered from their earlier activities and up for round two.

The bed sheets rustled around them as Alec rolled on top of Magnus, pushing them away to get the flawless tawny skin of his boyfriend. The sheets fell to the floor, leaving them bare to the world, cold air flowing over them only to sizzle into boiling temperatures from the heat of their bodies.

Magnus moaned at the touch of Alecs skilled guitarists fingers, the taste of his lips, his skin; salty and smelling of sandalwood and musk. His legs flew off the bed to lock around the boy's waist as Alecs sinful hips gyrated against his own in a dance of delicious friction.

Their kisses were messy, wild and seemingly unpractised, unpredictable and desperate. Every bite, lick, taste, touch, fleeting or lasting, took their breath away, leaving them panting for the slightest degree of oxygen as sensation overtook them.

Alec bundled Magnus in his arms, rolling over to pull the man on top of him, groaning like a drowning man as their skin rubbed together, a sheen of sweat spreading over them.

"Alec. Oh _, god_. Are you- Are you sure you're ok to go a second time already?"

Magnus managed to gasp out between their kisses. Alec sucked on his lower lip savagely, dragging his nails down Magnus' back, making the man convulse and arch his spine, moaning a growl deep in his throat.

"Hell yeah, I'm ok."

Magnus smirked against Alec's lips, trailing his hand down to his prize as Alec tossed his head back in anticipation, throwing an arm over his eyes as he bit his lip when Magnus' lips descended down his body, following his hand.

There was no greater pleasure in the world than the feeling of pure, unadulterated amazingness that Magnus felt when he did that. When he was going at Alecs cock like a damn Popsicle, all hands and lips and tongue, his eyes open, locked on Alecs, which took on a dark blue, almost black, midnight sky in hell kind of hue. Lust and submission clouded Alec's senses, making him pliant and susceptible to anything. His expression was unguarded and open, staring into Magnus' eyes, conveying every emotion that words couldn't express.

"Magnus... Wait. I don't want this to end yet."

He managed to gasp out in between rasping breaths. Magnus got the message and pulled away with a light, wet 'pop' sound.

"What do you want, Alexander?"

He whispered dangerously, his voice sipping roughly, seduction laced through his words like a hypnotic finely aged scotch.

Alec whined at the loss of contact but quickly forgave when Magnus slid his body against Alecs, thrusting his hips in between Alec's outstretched legs.

"You. _Please_... Just... I want you inside me."

Alec pleaded, his face red and chest heaving. Looking down at his angel, Magnus felt no remorse in his extreme lack of self-control and he smiled, kissing Alec tenderly; a kiss that they felt from their lips to the tips of their toes, which curled in anticipation.

"Ok, baby, seeing as you asked so nicely."

Magnus teased as his fingers went to work, not that it needed much; Alec was still pretty stretched from their last round. After giving that special spot a gentle stroke, causing Alec to cry out in euphoria, Magnus lined himself up and looked into Alecs eyes, wearing a wicked grin on his swollen lips.

"I told you so."

Alec's brow furrowed in question and Magnus giggled, leaning closer to whisper in his lover's ear.

" _I told you that words weren't the only things I'm good with_."

Alec had the audacity to roll his eyes and Magnus couldn't help but dive in for a kiss. As their lips met, he slid inside, Alec moulding to him like a specially designed glove.

Then, once the initial serene moment of connection was over, Magnus proceeded to fuck him with wanton abandon, relishing in the cries of Alec, knowing that the boy wouldn't be able to walk for a week.

...

"Alec!"

Izzy cried as she wrapped get arms around him when he walked in the door.

"I missed you."

Alec smiled, hugging her back.

"I missed you, too."

They walked together into the living room, where they found Jace. Though, instead of a cute welcome like Izzy had given him, Jace just raised an eyebrow and asked "Alec, why are you walking funny?"

Alec blushed deeply, clearing his throat as Izzy smirked at him.

"Oh, um, I'm just numb from sitting on the plane and stuff."

Luckily, Jace let it go.

However, Alec was internally cursing Magnus. Though it was impossible to be sincere, judging by the huge smile that he couldn't wipe off of his face.

"So, anyway guys, i have so much to tell you..."

...

 **A/N: So? Let me know what you think, as always… reviews = love = inspiration = more Malec!**

 **Love you all!**

 **PS: CONGRATULATIONS TO SHADOWHUNTERS FOR WINNING CHOICE BREAKOUT SHOW! AND TO MR MATTHEW DADDARIO FOR WINNING CHOICE BREAKOUT STAR! TEEN CHOICE AWARDS 2016!**

 **FILMING FOR SEASON 2 STARTS SO SOON AND ACCORDING TO AN INTERVIEW MATT DID AT TEEN CHOICE, FILMING WILL LAST 11 MONTHS!**

 **ALL HAIL THE SHADOWHUNTERS SHOW AND CAST!**

 **THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT!**


	15. How to move the plot along

**Disclaimer: CC owns 'em!**

 **A/N: So here's the next one. Sorry I've been MIA on this fic for a while, I was busy writing 7 oneshots in 7 days for my Malec Week Oneshot Collection :) But I'm back here now and moving along swiftly after many reviews asking me to get back to it :p So here it is, my beautiful readers! I love you and sorry about the wait :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Also, genuine plot development alert! I felt like it was all getting a little to smutty all the time, I had to actually write the plot otherwise we'd get nowhere :) although there is a little hotness throughout this chapter, as always ;)**

...

"Ok. We've got the group shots, the Pandemonium shots and the ones from my birthday. We just need some individual shots and then maybe one or two with all of you plus Magnus and I, as we were the ones who discovered you."

Ragnor called as he burst through the doors of their photoshoot. Magnus rolled his eyes and told the guys to grab their instruments, snapping some individual pictures of each of them. Once they were done, they headed to the office to see Ragnors outline for their spread, leaving Magnus alone with Alec to take his solo shots. As Ragnor left the room, he gave Magnus a not so subtle wink.

"Alright, Alexander. We'll get a few of you with your acoustic guitar and a couple of you with the mic. So, grab the guitar first, take a seat on one of those stools and look adorably hot."

Alec blushed and did as instructed, getting into position as Magnus snapped pictures every second. In some, he was looking down, playing the guitar softly, in others, he was looking up, smiling at the camera. In every single one, he looked like a rebel angel. Dressed in leather and denim, black and blue, messy hair and a smile. He was a pleasure to immortalise in photograph.

"Alright, Lightwood. That's you done."

Magnus said with a wink after half an hour of picture taking. He was about to put his camera away when Alec snuck a peek at the door, then turned to grin at him slyly.

"Wait. There's something i wanna do first. Don't put the camera away."

Magnus' eyebrows rose but he soon smirked wickedly as Alec pulled his jacket and shirt off, revealing that amazing chest and drool-worthy abs. Magnus snapped a picture without hesitation, smiling slyly, watching as Alec popped the button of his jeans. The camera kept snapping as Alec let his jeans slip down the top of his thighs. Magnus moaned under his breath when Alec trailed his hand down his chest, slipping his pinkie and ring finger under the exposed waistband of his boxers.

Alec bit his lip, looking at Magnus through lowered lashes while the camera snapped again and again. Then Alec perched on the stool, his legs spread to straddle it, running a hand through his messy hair and rolling his hips slowly, tipping his head backwards as his other hand drew circles around his navel.

Magnus relentlessly captured the image again and again, getting as many shots as he could. He knew he couldn't get properly naughty ones, not here in Ragnors studio, but damn, if this wasn't enough to get him going.

"Damn, baby. You are stunning."

Magnus mused as Alec arched his back, his spine twisting in a delicious curve. He looked and Magnus and licked his lips, bucking his hips into the air slowly. The camera flashed a few more times before Magnus flew over to Alec, dropping to his knees between Alec's legs, staring up at him in worship. He poked out his tongue to run it over Alec's abs, dipping in into Alec's navel, moaning with his eyes slipping shut.

Then he heard a click and saw that Alec had taken the camera from around his neck and had taken a picture of Magnus. One that made him look particularly submissive; on his knees, lapping at Alec's creamy skin like a hungry cat, eyes shut and blissed out entirely. It was beyond hot.

He took the camera back and kissed Alec's full, pouty lips hungrily, snapping a picture of the kiss before jumping in shock as the studio door flew open.

"Seriously, boys? Must you? Here? Keep it in your pants, Bane."

Ragnor smiled as he walked in, grinning at their guilty looks. He caught Alec's eye and winked as the boy blushed.

"You, on the other hand, please feel free to remove anything you like."

Alec blushed harder as Ragnors eyes indulgently drank in the sight of his bare chest and falling jeans. Alec scrabbled for clothes while Magnus sent Ragnor a warning glare. Ragnor just laughed and shook his head, grabbing the camera.

"I'll take these for the spread. I'll put it in your office for now while you finish up with the guys. See you tomorrow!"

He called out, still grinning at catching then. Also still licking his lips at the thought of Alec. Not that it meant anything. Although, going through the camera roll was particularly enjoyable.

...

"Oh my god this is insane!"

The guys chanted as Ragnor produced a copy of their magazine spread, all 6 pages of it. There were shots from their gigs, personal profiles of each of them, interview questions that Ragnor had sprung on them last week after the shoot. It was a genuine masterpiece. It was their dream.

"Thank you."

Alec said to them all, smiling. Ragnor nodded to him, tipping an imaginary hat while Magnus grinned and patted his shoulder. The guys were all laughing and fist-bumping in celebration. They still didn't fully comprehend that this was really happening to them.

"Right. I'm gonna go get some celebratory drinks, non-alcoholic of course."

Ragnor grinned, winking as Kirk, Eric and Jordan jumped up to with him, laughing. Simon's phone started ringing and to Alec's dismay, it was Izzy on the line. Cringing, he motioned for Simon to take the call somewhere well away from Alec. Simon laughed and left the room.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Magnus was on Alec like whipped cream on Benedict Cumberbatch.

Alec stifled his moan of surprise and responded enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around Magnus as the man straddled him on his chair.

"I'm so proud of you, baby."

Magnus whispered against his lips as he kissed him furiously, not giving Alec a chance to kiss Magnus back as he consumed him, overtaking his every sense. Alec smiled as Magnus bit and sucked at his lower lip, their eyes locked on each other's. Magnus released his lip and smiled, stroking Alec's cheek softly.

"You're gonna be famous. The magazine will go out tomorrow, you'll be trending on twitter worldwide, and every video of your gigs online will go viral. You'll be a household name soon enough. Girls and boys will fall at your feet and scream that they love you."

Alec smiled and held Magnus tight around his waist.

"The only guy i want falling at my feet and screaming my name is you."

Magnus smirked wickedly as Alec bit his lip.

"Well, that, can easily be arranged."

Magnus whispered in his ear, seduction his obvious intention. And it worked, because Alec moaned softly and slid his hands up Magnus' back, leaning up to capture his man in a heated kiss.

"Your place. Tonight."

Magnus grinned.

"I'll be waiting for you."

They kissed again, for a long time. Until the other came back and they celebrated all day. Until they all left and Alec and Magnus spent all night celebrating in their own, special way.

...

"What did i tell ya?"

Magnus exclaimed as he swept into the meeting room, brandishing his phone. Ragnor grinned and pulled up his twitter feed on the big screen, all of them cheering when they saw #Shadowhunters trending worldwide.

Each of their accounts had exploded seemingly overnight, with thousands of people following them, as well as their official 'Shadowhunters' account. Their videos on YouTube had reaches over a million views each and their names were posted everywhere.

It had been 2 days since the magazine was released and they had exploded into worldwide stars already. Though Ragnor made them wait to announce their tour with _TID_ until the day before they left for rehearsals. He wanted the public and the rock scene to hype them up themselves before the band gave them even more to look forward to. The move had been Valentine approved; he wanted mystery and intrigue surrounding them for as long as possible. Teasing the fans was always fun, after all.

Though the teasing Alec was receiving was not fun. There were already several pages and accounts dedicated to his ass, his abs, his eyes and his guitar. As Magnus had predicted, boys and girls were already fangirling over him, like the way Alec fangirled over Sherlock and Marvel. He couldn't believe it was happening to him now.

"So, you've got 5 days until you leave to go meet the _TID_ guys in Cali. We'll let the world know of the tour the day before. But until then, you're free to be normal teenagers for a while. Off you go. See you in 4 days!"

Ragnor chortled as he bowed to them before sweeping out of the room. The guys laughed, shaking with excitement as they left, all heading over to Simons to hang with their friends, aka, Alec's siblings plus Clary.

As he left the room, Alec kissed Magnus on the cheek and whispered.

"Leave your door unlocked tonight. I'll come over later."

The last thing he saw before he was swept out by his bandmates was Magnus' sexy smirk and sparkling eyes.

...

"Magnus! _Jesus_ Christ... Magnus... Wait. Stop. We have to be at the magazine in an hour."

The man didn't acknowledge his words, he just continued to trap Alec against the floor, tearing at his clothes as he devoured him desperately. Alec couldn't keep up, he could only pant and attempt to push Magnus back.

"Magnus!"

He called, trying to get the man's attention. Finally, it worked.

"Alexander. This is your fault. Never make me wait 3 days to see you ever again. I now have a lot of frustration to let out and i know we only have less than an hour but trust me, this isn't going to last long."

He said in one breath, his chest heaving as he dove in for more, his tongue invading Alec's mouth, tasting him while his hands sought out any inch of bare skin he could reach. Alec writhed beneath him, half in pleasure as Magnus' nimble fingers caressed the dips of his hips, one of his more sensitive erogenous zones, and half in panic that they would be late. Magnus knew he wasn't relaxing, so he pulled back, leaning over Alec on his hands and knees.

"Hey, look, if you don't want to have sex right now, that's ok. I'm sorry. I just missed you and you're leaving soon and I'll miss you even more and i just, i love you."

Alec smiled up at him, lightly touching the amazing contours of Magnus' face, not even embarrassed at his current state of undress; what with no shirt and his jeans and pants hanging around his knees.

"I do want you, Magnus. Just slow down a little and you know, maybe let me touch you and kiss you back."

Magnus but his lip in apology and sank down to give Alec a deep, slow kiss, moaning as Alec's hands drifted up under his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"We do have to go fast though. We have to leave for the meeting in half an hour."

Magnus nodded with a sly grin on his electric blue lips.

"I can do fast."

Then he swooped down, helping Alec to remove their clothes as they laughed against each other's lips when Magnus got his leg stuck in his ridiculously tight leather pants. Eventually, they freed themselves of restrains and rolled around on Magnus' living room floor, gasping and moaning, wrapped around each other as they frotted against each other desperately, Alec crying out as Magnus ground upwards between his legs.

They didn't make it to forth base, neither of them could hold out long enough. After a few minutes of Magnus' hands wrapped tight around their dicks, jerking in fast motions and Alec's hands sliding down to Magnus' ass, teasing his entrance with wet fingers, they came over each other, panting and crying out a mantra of their names.

They lay there for a while, trying to regain their breath before Magnus chuckled softly.

"I love you, Alec."

Alec sighed and rolled over, laying on top of his boyfriends sated body.

"I love you too. Now come on. We must away to the magazine HQ or Ragnor will kill us."

Magnus groaned, casting his eyes over Alec's body. It was so perfect and hot and beautiful and hot and he really didn't want to go.

"I don't wanna move. Can't we just stay here and fuck all day?"

He asked way too innocently, hitting Alec with puppy-dog eyes and an adorable pout. He leaned in and kissed those amazing lips.

"Nope. Sorry. But we can always do it tonight."

That cheered Magnus up massively.

...

"The world is going insane. You guys have only been on the rock scene properly for less than a week and you're already breaking the internet."

They cheered and Alec high fives Simon, laughing as Jace made a crude joke about being an 'internet sensation' through the phone. Magnus cackled at the joke, winking when Alec glared at him.

"Basically, i just gathered you guys, plus your friends on the phone, who wanted in for some reason, to say congratulations on your success so far and good luck with the tour. Will, Jem and Tessa of _TID_ will meet you in the hotel in Cali tomorrow afternoon. Valentine will also be there and you'll get to work straight away. You're flying out tonight, so say your farewells for a while because after the rehearsals, you're out in tour."

Izzy, Jace and Clary cheered through the phone, fangirling over their celebrity friends while Alec and the guys shared excited smiled. Then Alec caught Magnus' eye and saw a sad glimmer in them. He smiled softly and Magnus smiled back, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Their friends said their goodbyes, making them swear to call them every day while they were away. They agreed after Izzy threatened to chop off certain parts of their anatomy.

...

"Magnus? Hey, are you ok?"

Alec asked as he found the man sat on the roof the building, staring out at the New York skyline. Magnus turned to him and half smiled.

"Yeah."

Alec laughed under his breath, sitting next to him.

"No you're not."

Magnus sighed, not looking at Alec as he spoke.

"It's just... You're going away for 4 months."

Alec put an arm around Magnus' shoulders and smiled softly.

"I know. But we have phones. And skype and texts and twitter. It'll be hard being apart but we'll be ok."

Magnus nodded slowly.

"I know. But it's not the same as having you here with me. How can i go 4 months without you when i struggled after only 3 days?"

Alec laughed a little at that memory and turned Magnus' head so he was facing him.

"It's gonna be hard. Because we love each other and we've spent months seeing each other almost every day. But, as i said, we can call and text all the time. And if you miss me that much, you have those pictures from the photoshoot, _remember_?"

Magnus smirked at that, not wanting to admit to Alec that during their 3 days apart, he had actually cum several times while looking at those pictures. So, yeah, they would help while they were apart.

"Ok. That's alright, i guess. I'd still prefer the real thing though."

Magnus mumbled as their lips gravitated towards one another's. Alec smiled just as their lips met and they kissed softly; a kiss that promised many more kisses when they weren't sat on a rooftop where anyone could look up and see them.

"We're going to be fine."

Alec stared as they pulled apart, holding Magnus' face in his hands.

"I love you, Alexander."

"I love you too, Magnus."

...

Alec boarded the plane with the guys, his lips still tingling from his last stolen kiss with Magnus, hidden around a corner in the terminal. It was rushed and desperate and full of whispered 'i love you's'. But it wasn't enough.

Alec felt his heart throb as he sat in his seat, checking his phone one last time before he had to switch it off, seeing a message from Magnus.

 _Good luck, blue eyes. I love you. Come back to me soon_

Alec smiled but wanted to cry as the plane prepared for take-off. Soon enough, they were air-born and Alec could only stare at the night sky, feeling his future and dreams get closer and closer but watching New York and Magnus get further and further away.

...

 **A/N: So? What d'ya think? Let me know your thoughts/feelings/predictions and whatever else you got via reviews! I love hearing from you all! You keep me inspired to write!**

 **PS: If you hit me with enough reviews, let's say 10 or so, for this chapter, I may just reveal a little secret regarding one of my other fics in the AN of the next chapter of this one ;) and trust me, if you're a fan of a certain Malec AU Friendship fic I wrote not too long ago, you know, the one that broke all your hearts, you're gonna wanna know the secret :p**

 **Ciao! Love ya!**

 **Anna…xxxx**


	16. How to kick-start your career

**Disclaimer: CC owns them. I do not. I wish I did. Don't we all?**

 **A/N: So here's the next one and we're getting genuine plot stuff happening now guys, see if you can guess where its heading… :p Oh. Right, yeah, also, this chapter has a smut warning but you guys are well accustomed to lemons galore in my fics ;)**

 **Also, as the last chapter surpassed the required 10 or so reviews I asked for, thank you to all of you who reviewed, btw, I love you! Stick around to the A/N at the end, because that surprise I promised, regarding my other fic HDWEUH? is written below ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

...

The hotel was posh. Like, movie-star royalty levels of posh. Alec felt like a cheap peasant strolling inside in his ripped jeans, ratty tank top and faded leather jacket. Though, in his defence, it was like 100 degrees outside.

They reached the hotel at mid-morning, Valentines driver that had picked them up at the airport abandoned them in the lobby, taking their bags to their rooms. They stood staring in bewilderment and awe at each other, grinning widely at their entire situation before a voice rang through the air, seeming to bounce dramatically off the high ceilings.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the latest group of newbies to grace the rock scene! Gentlemen, it's an absolute pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Alec saw him first, his smile freezing in star-struck wonder. The man saw him staring and stopped walking, he just looked at Alec with wide eyes.

"Um, am I standing in front of a mirror or has the world gone awfully trippy?"

The guys snorted, watching Alec and the man as they stared at each other. It was quite a view. All black and blue. Leather and denim. Same height, same complexion, same strength in their demeanours.

Alec laughed softly, shaking his head in awe.

"Hi. I'm Alec Lightwood. I'm a huge fan of yours, we all are. Thank you so much, Mr Herondale, for this opportunity. Seriously, i hope we don't let you down."

The man laughed, his charming English swagger radiating around them, immediately relaxing Alec.

"I know who you are, Alec. As for this 'Mr Herondale' business, please, just call me Will. "

Alec nodded, dumbfounded at his idol wrapping an arm around his shoulders as they joined the rest of Alec's band.

"And, trust me, you guys won't let us down. We've seen videos of your shows, seen pictures and the magazine spread. We watched as you broke the internet. You guys are amazing and we had to snap you up before someone else did. I hear _Hotel Du Mort_ were looking for a support act, though they've got _Edom_ touring with them now. But you guys are infinitely better than both of them so we are gonna dominate the rock scene in the next few months."

The guys cheered and Will gave out multiple high fives before leading them to the private dinner room Valentine had reserved for them. As they walked, cameras were clicking all around them, catching many images, mainly of Alec, with Will's arm around him.

"Hey! You made it! Finally! We had to stop Will from starting to eat without you. I know it's only 10:30am but you must be hungry after that flight so eat up. You're going to need your strength these next few months."

They all sat down gratefully, smiling in thanks at the beaming face of Tessa Gray. She fussed over them like a mother and laughed with them like a sister. And when Jem came back from the bathroom, they fell into a pattern of sharing life stories and debating the world's greatest rock song. They launched headfirst into music, drums and guitars were discussed at length by Simon, Jordan, Eric, Kirk and Jem, while vocals and song-writing and the rush of performing were all Alec, Will and Tessa could think about.

Hours passed without them realising and Alec found himself completely and totally in love with the _TID_ crew; they were some of the nicest, most genuine, all be it slightly obnoxious in Wills case, people he had ever met. It was clear that their chemistry was going to work wonders on the stage.

Around 3pm, Valentine came through the doors with a big smile on his face as he greeted them all.

"Gentlemen, lady. Good afternoon. I trust you're all ok? Your flight was good, yes, guys?"

Alec and the guys nodded, smiling.

"Right. Straight to business. Around this whole tour we need a continual media storm, keep you in the limelight as long as possible. So all of you will post anything and everything you can during rehearsals without giving away your entire sets, that is."

"You mean like a kind of BTS reel or something?"

Simon asked, a smile on his face as he thought of it.

"Yes. Exactly that. Secondly, Alexander, you're gay. That's the image you've had in this band and the fans love you for it so we're going to play that angle too. Get people interested in you as people as well as a band."

Alec's brow furrowed as he asked hesitantly.

"Um, what do you mean, _'play that angle'_?"

Valentine smiled, it wasn't a warm smile though, not like before, not like nice Valentine. This was controlling manager, 'do as i say and don't fight back' Valentine.

"I mean you will bring sex appeal to the tour. You and Will. I'm not saying you have to be together, you just need to put the idea out there, get people speculating, tease the fans a little. It's a harmless PR stunt that will work wonders in keeping you in everyone's minds; I've had people pull this off all the time."

Alec processed that slowly. So, he had to pretend, while on stage and in front of cameras and at interviews, that there was something going on between him, a 16 year old, and Will, a 23 year old. Was that even allowed?

The others trusted Valentine, and there was no denying that the man knew what he was doing; there was no way he would do anything to jeopardize his latest acquisition. Alec was sceptical, but Will smiled encouragingly at him, nodding.

Alec liked Will. He knew what he was doing too. So if he agreed, Alec didn't mind agreeing too. Besides, it not like Valentine was giving him a choice.

He smiled and nodded.

"Ah, ok. Fair enough. I can do that. For the tour."

Valentine beamed.

"Excellent. Now, down to the gritty stuff. Pay attention lady and gentleman."

He said, laughing as Tessa rolled her eyes.

Though, Alec zoned out for a second, worrying his lower lip with his teeth, anxiously biting. One thought hadn't initially occurred to him, but it made him really uneasy now.

What would Magnus think of him and Will and this PR stunt? Would he understand? Will and the others had already hurt Magnus in the past. He knew Magnus supported him in this tour but was this taking it too far?

...

"Right. We're playing 10 shows a month every month for 3 months. That's 30 shows. Your set will be about an hour and a half then ours will be two hours. So, you need to do what you did at Pandemonium, a bit of your old stuff, a bit of new; just a teaser from the album Valentine wants you to release. And Alec, people know your little trademark of doing a solo acoustic song mid-performance so keep that up. An original or a cover song is ok. We will then play after you, in similar fashion. But at the end, you guys will come back out and we will rock an old school classic together before the final curtain falls. Everyone got that?"

Will asked loudly, looking them each in the eye until he got a nod in response.

"Good. I know it's a lot but we have our set ready to go and you guys do too, all you have to do is pick a few new songs of yours and integrate them into your Pandemonium gig, shake it up a bit. I know 30 shows is a lot, but you can do this."

The guys all stared at him, feeling a certain amount of pressure on their shoulders. None of them wanted to simply replicate their Pandemonium set, they wanted bigger and better, but that was going to take a lot of hard work.

...

"Come on! Pick up the phone! Dammit!"

Alec cursed as the dial tone ended and the voicemail message started speaking again. He cut off the call and sighed, settling for staring at the last text message Magnus had sent him when he got on the plane instead.

"Alec?"

He looked up to see Will coming towards him, smiling softly.

"You ok?"

Alec sighed. He had only been away for 4 days now but it felt like a lifetime. He was not ok, he just wanted Magnus with him right now.

"Yeah."

He lied smoothly, pocketing his phone carefully. Will slid down the wall and sat next to him, staring down the artificially lit hall.

"I get it. You miss home, it's all so overwhelming. And the time difference doesn't help when trying to talk to your family, right?"

Alec sighed a laugh. Family. Of course he wanted to talk to them, though he had spoken to Izzy and Jace the day before. But Magnus... He needed to hear Magnus' voice just to be able to breathe.

"Yeah. But it's fine. I knew it would be like this. I just miss him- them. I miss them."

He quickly recovered, though Will's raised eyebrow told him that he wasn't fooling anyone.

" _Ah_ , a lover back home. Now i really get it. Tell me about him."

Alec blushed deeply, knowing he couldn't say a word.

"He's amazing. I just- I'm worried about what he's gonna think of... you know, this whole PR thing."

Will nodded slowly, clicking his tongue.

"It'll be ok. Explain to him that it's just a stunt. You and I are friends, that's it. It's just a performance. If he loves you, he will trust you."

Alec nodded slowly, smiling.

Of course Magnus would trust him. Right?

...

"Oh god. Shit. No!"

Magnus gasped as he saw his phone, taking in the 7 missed calls from _Blue Eyes_. His eyes flew to the clock and saw it was 3am, he had been working on the club all day, and apparently he had passed out as soon as he got home.

Biting his lip, he called Alec back, praying for an answer.

"Hello?"

A rough, subdued voice asked. Magnus immediately smiled, his entire body relaxing.

"Baby? Are you ok?"

He grinned when he heard a delighted gasp followed by a throat clearing cough.

"Magnus?"

Hearing his name on Alec's lips was always amazing, but without him here, it just meant so much more.

"Hey, Alexander. I miss you."

"I miss you too. So much. I hate not having you with me."

"God, me too, baby boy. I love you."

Magnus could see Alec's smile in his mind, imagine those bright eyes shining in the dark.

"I love you more."

Alec replied, his voice still sounding sleepy.

"Did i wake you?"

Magnus asked guiltily. Alec chuckled, coughing again to clear his throat.

"Yeah. But it's ok. I forgive you. You're worth a while of lost sleep."

Magnus' heart fluttered and he smiled, rolling onto his stomach, breathing in deeply to smell the way too faint scent of Alec on his pillow.

"So are you. How's it all going out there?"

Alec took a deep breath.

"Well, we're playing 30 shows in 3 months. Which means so much work. We're also writing the new album because Valentine wants us to play new stuff on the tour as well as some older stuff. We're getting an hour and half set which is a lot for a supporting band but Valentine and the guys want it that way. Then there's the songs we're doing at the end with _TID_ so we have to rehearse all those because there will be 30 different ones. It's so much to remember but it's fun."

Magnus listened to the passion in Alec's voice, smiling. Though there was an annoying little voice in his head that told him to swear profusely when Alec mentioned _TID_. But he didn't. Because this was about Alec. This was about his dream. And he was so proud.

"That's amazing, baby. I'm so happy for you. And all the pain will be worth it when you see all those adoring fans screaming for you."

Alec laughed, sighing gently.

"It'll be worth it when i look out and see your face in the crowd."

Magnus was silent for a second, unsure of Alec's statement.

"What?"

Alec chuckled, a light seduction in his words.

"I talked to Ragnor and got you time off work to come to our show in Austen, Texas. It's the half-way point of our tour and we have a few days off for a break so you're coming to see us."

Magnus listened with a smile, biting his lip, and there was no point in ignoring the fact that between the suggestiveness of having a few days with Alec and the tone of Alec's voice, he was beginning to feel a tightening his pants.

"Oh, really? So, I'm flying out there for a few days and i get to see you play on tour?"

Alec was grinning, Magnus could feel it.

"Yep. Your flight's already booked by Ragnor. You're coming to me. Thank god. Although that's still 9 weeks from now."

Magnus sighed, frowning at the prospect of waiting so long to see his boy again.

"That sucks. But this is an amazing opportunity and those few weeks will pass so fast. And, besides, we may not able to physically see each other but there's such a thing as skype and video chat, _baby_."

There was a moment of silence in which Magnus hoped Alec understood the connotations of his statement. And once he heard a little gasp, followed by a delighted laugh, he knew Alec got the idea.

"Ah, yes, video chat. Genius invention. You can see all kinds of things that way."

Magnus smirked, knowing that right now Alec was blushing and biting that full, pouty lower lip.

"Truer words were never spoken. Video is good. Though, I'd settle for normal pictures too, they're easier to accomplish in the early hours of the morning or very late at night."

"Hhmmm, I'd be ok with that too. Although sometimes it's nice to leave things to the imagination."

Magnus chuckled, relishing in the low register of Alec's voice, noting with smugness the obvious change in the boys breathing as he gasped heavily down the phone.

"Imagination is amazing. Especially when you've already seen the image in real life before."

Alec giggled and Magnus heard bed sheets rustling.

"True. You don't need pictures once you already know the glorious sight."

Magnus grinned wickedly, circling his hips, grinding against his mattress, sending sensual tingles up his spine. He moaned softly, but enough for Alec hear.

"And what, pray tell, was that presumptuous sound, _Magnus_?"

Alec asked innocently, making Magnus growl low in his throat.

"You know damn well what it was _Alexander_."

A breezy giggle filled the air, the same sound Alec had made when Magnus got stuck in his own pants the night of Alec's birthday. The thought of that night brought him to full hardness and he whimpered as his engorged flesh rubbed tantalisingly against the material of his boxers.

"Do i? I don't think i do. I think you need to tell me."

Magnus groaned, imagining the playful gleam in Alec's dark, lust blown blue eyes, the slight smile and the strawberry blush. The way the boy would teasingly bite his lip, and how Magnus would immediately take that lip into his own mouth, suckling gently.

"Ok. Well, you see, baby, all this talk of videos and pictures and questionable noises has me remembering certain scenarios that my body has definitely taken a liking to."

There was a moment of no speech, just of rustling and heavy breathing before Alec replied.

"Oh yeah? What are you remembering?"

Magnus smiled and rolled over, slipping his boxers off of his legs.

"A certain night a while ago, you were there, so was i. We were alone, and we were... counting down to something. A _birthday_ , i believe."

He teased, leisurely trailing his fingertips over his chest and down his stomach, rising light bumps and shivers from his skin. On the other end of the line, Alec was already naked and shaking with anticipation.

"Oh yeah... I think i remember that. Although, you might need to jog my memory."

Magnus sighed a laugh, not quite believing that he had seduced this beautiful creature into having phone-sex with him.

"I think it started with me kissing you. Gently at first, but then we caught fire and i couldn't keep my hands to myself anymore. We went into my bedroom and climbed on the bed, ridding our clothes as we went. Soon enough, we were both naked and sweating, desperate for each other. Then you did the sexiest thing i ever witnessed. You crawled over to me with those eyes shining with lust and wrapped those perfect little lips around my begging dick and made me scream for you."

Alec was actively moaning, loudly, Magnus was surprised that no one on Alec's end of the line had burst into his room to see if he was dying. He was glad no one had though. He grinned as he heard Alec gasp his name and he couldn't help but let his hand travel lower, his fist closing around his inflamed member. As he jerked himself slowly but with purpose, he continued his little story.

"I had to stop you before that fiend of a tongue made me cum harder than ever and it ended far too soon. So i pushed you back onto the bed and crawled over you, kissing everywhere i could reach. Can you remember that? How it felt having me all over you... I can remember it, the feeling of you wrapped around me, grinding together in a mess of moaning in the dark."

Alec was panting hard, gripping himself and bucking into his fist so fast he decided that the effort involved should render this an Olympic sport.

"Oh god... Yes! Fuck... I remember it. You were so sexy. Your skin tasted so sweet and salty all at once, you were so hot, you had me sweating and writhing in no time. You gave me a fever that i couldn't sweat, i never wanted it to end. The things you make me feel... I never thought it would feel like that."

Magnus grinned, laughing roughly at the sheer pleasure of their endeavour as he bucked his hips faster, leaking so much pre-cum that provided the perfect amount of lubrication. He cried out Alec's name as he let his mind take over, imagining his dick sliding into something much tighter and hotter than his fist.

"Fuck. Alexander, baby, i want you. I want to be inside you right now. I need to fuck you so bad. Baby... _Please_."

He moaned, desperate for Alec and annoyed that he wasn't in the room with him. But Alec made up for it.

"Don't worry, if you can't be inside me, i can pretend that you are."

There was a second of rustling around before Alec moaned a long sigh, half pleasure, half pain and Magnus' eyes flew wide as he realised what was happening.

"Oh my god, Alec. You are amazing. I love you. _Please... Do it_."

Alec complied willingly, thrusting his fingers into himself, jerking his dick with his other hand. As soon as his fingers hit his prostate and he set a rhythm, Magnus heard his cries of pleasure, figuring out the boy's rhythm.

"Oh! Oh god. Oh my god! _Yes baby_! Fuck me!"

Magnus was panting hard, thrusting like he was going for gold in time with Alec's movements, imagining those moans and cries a consequence of his relentless pounding. The image of Alec, remembering the way his eyes locked on Magnus', wide and dark, the way his lips parted and his body curled into Magnus', taking him in deeper with every thrust.

"Fuck, Alec- Alec... I'm gonna _. Damn it_ , I'm gonna cum already. Jesus Christ!"

He chanted like a prayer, listening eagerly to the ragged breaths and keening cries of his boyfriend. Soon enough, they both screamed, the vision of each other falling apart sending them both over the edge.

Silence followed, only the sound of harsh breathing filled the quiet. Then Alec laughed lightly, his voice hoarse but bubbly.

"Oh my god, i can't believe i just did that."

Magnus chuckled, swirling his finger through the pool of white on his stomach, wishing to god he could see it all over Alec's body.

"I know. That was amazing. But i can't wait for the real thing. Only 9 weeks to go."

Alec sighed sadly.

"9 weeks. I don't want to wait that long. I need you."

Magnus smiled, wanting nothing more than to reach out and kiss the boy or stroke his defined jawline or play with his hair, just have him here in bed beside him.

"I know. Me too, baby. I love you."

"I love you, too."

They hung up a little while later, both drifting into sleep, dreaming of nothing but each other.

...

 **A/N: So? Thoughts? Predictions? You know the drill by now :) Shoot me a review and I'll write the rest faster :p**

 **Also, as promised… The surprise to end all surprises:**

 _"WAIT! STOP! PLEASE!"_

 _He cried as the cab drove away, ripping out his heart and tearing apart his reason for living. The sun beaming down on him in the warm April air was such a slap in the face; it was spring, the best time of year in his opinion. And just a few months ago, he didn't even know if he would ever see another spring again._

 _He fell to his knees; a typical rom-com cliché, and cried after the cab, begging to no end for a miracle, to somehow turn it around. After everything that had happened, this couldn't be the end. It couldn't just end. Not like this. Not now._

 _He sat on the ground, staring at the road, tears streaming and shoulders shaking. This had been his second chance, his new start. His miracle. And he blew it. He had it, and he lost it._

 _Sobbing softly, he ran a hand through his hair and bit his lip. He didn't know how long he was going to sit there but his pity party of one was cut short by a voice._

 _A soft voice, cautious and nervous, unsure but determined all at once. It was his favourite sound in the whole world; something he once thought he'd never get to hear again._

 _"Magnus?"_

 _He froze and turned slowly, his eyes wide in disbelief. He had seen the cab leave. He cried as it drove away. But somehow, his prayers were answered._

 _Choking back a sob, Magnus whispered._

 _"You stayed."_

 _..._

 **Ladies and gentleman, you have just read the PROLOGUE of the SEQUEL STORY to HOW DID WE END UP HERE? The fic will be ENTITLED –** _ **HOW DID WE END UP THERE?**_

 **Surprised? ;)**

….


End file.
